In the other side
by Lady LylychoO
Summary: Que se passerait il si Hermione devenait sans le vouloir le genre de personne qu'elle déteste le plus: Riche, Noble,et SangPure? Entrée dans le monde inconnu de l'illusion et du mensonge... Venez lire la BA! DMHG Hors T7
1. Bande Annonce

_Des pleurs,_

« - Pour… Pourquoi? Bégaya t'elle difficilement. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parler de mes… vrais parents. »

_Des rencontres,_

« Un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Hermione, était sur le seuil de la porte. »

_De nouvelles mœurs,_

« - Première leçon chérie, les soirées ici ne sont pas uniquement réservés aux amis et à la famille. Nous avons de l'influence, et nous nous devons d'inviter toutes les personnes aussi influentes dans notre monde. »

_Une sensation,_

« - J'ai l'impression de déjà l'avoir vue quelque part… souffla le Serpentard. »

_Comment réagira notre Gryffondor dans ce monde d'illusion?_

« - Je veux que tu la séduise, comme le désire le maître! Gronda t'il à l'attention de son fils au visage d'ange. »

_De quelle coter est-elle vraiment?_

« - Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez père, dit la jeune sorcière d'une voix monocorde, le visage impassible. »

* * *

Une première fiction pour moi! J'ai tenu à faire un petite Bande Annonce pour vous demander votre avis! Bien sûr cela ne dit pas tout mais c'est pour garder le suspens jusqu'au bout! 

Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez indulgent! C'est la première fois que je publie un de mes écrits:)

Les reviews me motivent vraiment beaucoup:P

BisouX et à bientôt j'éspère!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling!**

**Coucou les gens!**

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic!**

**J'avoue que sa ne commences pas super bien pour Hermione, mais ce chapitre est nécessaire! ;)**

**Je voulais aussi préciser que la famille Grinston est une famille que j'ai inventer, et qui est élevée au même rang que les Malefoy! J **

**J'ai aussi changer la date de naissance d'Hermione pour que l'histoire soit plus cohérente!**

**PS: Merci à Kriss et à drago-hermione pour leur reviews:)**

**Voilà je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! Bisous à vous! **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde. C'est pour moi une surprise sans précédents, mais aussi une déception énorme de ne l'apprendre que lors de mes 17 ans. Moi, Hermione Granger, première de ma promotion à Poudlard, amie de Harry Potter, je n'apprend que le jour de ma majorité que les personnes qui m'ont élevée ne sont pas mes parents biologiques.

En effet, le jour de mon anniversaire, on m'a annoncé que j'avais été adoptée. Ma famille d'accueil étant dans l'incapacité d'avoir des enfants, m'avait recueilli par le biais d'une agence d'adoption qui agissait dans le monde moldu, tout comme dans le monde sorcier.

Pour mes 17 ans, je m'attendais a toutes les surprises qui sont possibles, sauf celle là. Une brusque prise de conscience s'empare de mon esprit alors que je reste sous le choc de cette déclaration aussi subite qu'inconcevable: toutes les choses que j'ai découverte dans ma vie, tout mon apprentissage, toutes ses petites choses qui vous rendent heureux, je ne les ait pas partagés avec mes parents biologiques, mes vrais parents.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette exceptionnelle journée. La famille Granger était réunie autour d'une table garnie de petits fours faits maison, ainsi que de thé au citron fument dans des tasses de porcelaine. Les trois membres de la petite famille étaient plongés dans un silence tendu. Le couple Granger regardait leur filles adoptive, anxieux de sa réaction face a l'inattendu information qui allait changer sa vie. Hermione, elle, avait le regard dans le vague , et son visage restait impassible, alors que sont cœur était habité par une faille sans fond d'où jaillissaient des questions de plus en plus existentielles.

La jeune sorcière leva lentement les yeux vers ses parents, qui parurent troublés par le regard d'incompréhension qu'elle leur lançait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma bien vite. Sa deuxième tentative fut un peu plus réussie.

- Pour… Pourquoi? Bégaya t'elle difficilement. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parler de mes… vrais parents.

Cette dernière phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe sur l'ensemble des trois Granger. Les deux parents ressentirent un forts pincement au cœur, alors que leur fille ressentait une boule se formée dans sa gorge. Monsieur Granger prit sont courage a deux mains, et tenta de s'expliquer.

- C'est… compliquer. Commença t'il. Lorsque nous t'avons recueillis, il n'était aucunement question d'adoption. Nous étions une famille d'accueil, nous avions déjà accueilli une dizaine d'enfants, moldus comme sorciers, avant toi. Mais lorsque l'assistante sociale nous à présenter ton dossier, il était inscrit que pour ta protection, tu devais porter notre nom , en l'occurrence, nous devions t'adopter.

Il marqua une pose. Hermione le regardait avec attention, et l'écoutai comme s'il s'agissait d'un cours de métamorphose particulièrement intéressent mais terrifiant. Il continua.

- Nous ne savons pas pour quelle raison tu étais obligée de changer de nom, mais ta mère étant tombée sous ton charme, nous avons choisis de t'accueillir en tant que notre fille. Mais ton dossier stipulait également que nous ne devions te révéler ta véritable identité que lors de ta majorité dans le monde de la magie. Nous avons donc respecter la demande de tes parents, et n'avons rien avouer. Crois-moi ma chérie, c'était pour nous une dure tache de te cacher un si lourd secret.

Lorsqu'il se tu, Hermione sentait monter en elle une curiosité impossible a contenir. Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira calmement.

- Et savez-vous qui ils sont? Demanda t'elle en rouvrant les yeux. Avez-vous des informations sur eux?

Mme Granger regarda son mari avant d'éclater en sanglots. Hermione surpris par l'effet de sa question sur sa mère adoptive fut déconcertée mais se reprit bien vite quand son père poursuivi.

- Ton père s'appel Lord Grinston… commença t'il, interrompu par Hermione qui avait pousser un petit cri.

Elle avait une main sur la bouche et les yeux exorbités. Si elle s'attendait à ça! Elle était la fille d'une des familles les plus nobles et plus anciennes d'Angleterre, au même titre que la famille Malefoy, ou que la famille royale d'Angleterre! Quel cauchemar! Elle découvrait tout d'abord que les Granger n'étaient pas ses vrais parents, et maintenant, qu'elle était une sang pure issue d'une famille de noble race dont elle avait tant entendu parler des dépenses financières et des faits et gestes dans la gazette des sorciers. C'était irréel. Elle avait maintenant tout les critères des personnes qu'elle avait toujours jugés comme imbus de leur personne, immorales…

Mais son père, ne sachant pas pourquoi l'entente du nom de son père biologique avait mi sa fille dans un tel état, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Après avoir eu des explications de la part d'Hermione qui était déboussolée au plus haut point, il continua son récit en choisissant bien ses mots, de peur de créer une autre réaction chez sa fille.

- Donc, reprit-il, ton père… biologique, avait inscrit sur ton dossier que le jour de tes 17 ans, ton identité redeviendrait normale. C'est à dire que sur tes papiers d'identité, aujourd'hui, tu es de nouveau Hermione Grinston.

C'est pas vrai, je ne me ferais jamais à cela ce n'est pas possible! Mais pourquoi mes parents biologiques ont fait cette demande? Pourquoi m'ont ils abandonnés lorsque je n'étais qu'un nourrisson? Et pourquoi diable auraient-ils voulus que je regagne leur nom à mes 17 ans?

- Ils ont dû lancer un sort pour que je redevienne une Grinston dans leurs papiers… murmura t'elle pour elle même.

Ces parents adoptifs la regardaient pleins d'appréhension, ne voulant pas la bousculer et la laissant ainsi réfléchir à sa situation avant de lui fournir une autre information. L'information plus importante pour l'heure.

Comment ce fait-il que je n'aie rien lu sur un potentiel enfant abandonné dans la famille Grinston? Ils ont du bien réussir à étouffer l'affaire… Mais pourquoi mes parents adoptifs me regardent t'ils d'un air de personnes qui n'ont pas tout dis.

Monsieur Granger sembla lire dans ses pensées car il prit une fois de plus la parole.

- Ma chérie… nous avons encore quelque chose à t'annoncer…

Je le savais…

- Tout d'abord, je suppose que tu voudrais rencontrer tes vrais parents? Demanda t'il apparemment peut sûr de la réponse de la jeune femme.

Hermione n'en était pas du tout sûre, les Grinston devaient sûrement être dans les rangs du mage noir, comme la majorité des sangs purs Anglais, qui prônaient leur supériorité. Mais d'un autre coté, elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur eux, et une partie de son cœur la forçait à éprouver de la curiosité à l'égard des gens qu'étaient ses parents.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, confuse. En fait, je pense que… oui, je serait curieuse de les rencontrer, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle mit ses coudes sur ses genoux, et la tête dans ses mains, tandis que ses parents se jetaient un regard attristé. Elle inspira et expira lentement. Puis se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise, elle dit d'une voix calme:

- Qu'aviez vous à me dire?

Son ton calme déconcerta quelque peu ces parents, mais ils se reprirent bien vite.

- Tes… parents… commença son père adoptif.

- Biologiques, coupa Hermione, les sourcils froncés, mes parents biologiques. Vous êtes les personnes qui m'ont élevés, vous êtes ceux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis, par conséquent, vous êtes mes parents. Les Grinston ne méritent pas le titre de « parents » avant d'avoir une explication valable sur la cause de mon adoption.

Les Granger lui firent un petit sourire auquel elle répondit assez difficilement. Elle leur en voulait tout de même, elle ne savait pour quelle raison, mais la rancœur était là.

- Donc, je reprend, dit monsieur Granger, tes parents… biologiques, prenaient toujours des nouvelles de toi, lors de tes 11 ans, avant ton entrée à Poudlard, nous avons reçu une lettre, ainsi que ce collier.

Il pointa la fine chaîne en argent au cou de Hermione, où se trouvait un pendentif où la lettre « G » faisait des courbes délicates et élégantes.

Elle avait toujours cru que cela signifiait 'Granger'. Maintenant elle savait que ceci était l'emblème des Grinston. Après cela, un déferlement de questions jaillirent de son esprit.

- Mais pourquoi m'ont ils fait adopter si ils ont toujours pris des nouvelles de moi? Demanda t'elle plus pour elle que pour ses parents adoptifs.

Ils ne sont peut être pas comme les Malefoy… J'ai peut être fait trop vite de leur cas une généralité? Mais ne nous faisons pas trop d'illusions… Je ne sais pas ce qui les à poussés à me faire adopté. Pas encore… Mais cette histoire renferme quelque chose de louche. Je le sens.

- Hermione, la chose que je voulais te dire, c'est que tes parents veulent te revoir. Ils voulaient attendre jusqu'à tes 17 ans, dit il d'une traite, n'y tenant plus. Mais voyant que sa fille s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il ajouta. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas.

Il afficha un petit sourire sur son visage. Hermione eu un petit rire, mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite, quand les paroles de son père firent l'effet d'une bombe sur elle. Elle blanchi à vu d'œil.

- Quand veulent ils me voir? Demanda t'elle d'une voix blanche.

Sa mère se leva et s'accroupis devant sa fille adoptive. Elle lui pris les mains, les yeux pleins de larmes et lui dit d'une voix casser.

- Aujourd'hui ma chérie, ils veulent te prendre chez eux pour les vacances.

Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui. Si hier quelqu'un m'avait dit tout ce que j'ai appris en une heure, je l'aurais fait interné à Ste Mangouste! Je vais rencontrer mes parents biologiques, aujourd'hui. Et il s'avère que ses derniers, sont les Grinston! Famille noble, riche, célèbre. Cela est étonnant que j'aie encore la capacité de rester assise! Et je n'ai pas encore essayer de marcher, la gravité pourrait me jouer des tours…

- Par Merlin… soufflai-je.

- Ma chérie, dit Mr Granger, je voudrais te dire que ce sont tes parents qui ont payer ta scolarité à Poudlard, ils ont mis sur ton compte à Gringotts des sommes considérables d'argent, c'est pour cette raison, qu'on ne te laissait pas voir le contenu total de ton coffre.

Hermione se redressa, s'étant un peu repris. Elle aida sa mère adoptive à ce relever et à s'asseoir à une chaise.

- J'avoue que certaine choses s'expliquent, quand j'allais chez mes amies moldues je voyais des photos de leur mères et elles à la maternité, et cela m'étonnait beaucoup de ne pas en trouver à la maison. Pour le compte en banque je me suis dit que vous ne vouliez pas me faire de soucis avec les dépenses. Quant à la ressemblance, continua t'elle avec un petit sourire, j'avoue que je me suis toujours demander pourquoi je n'était pas blonde comme vous deux!

Les Granger rirent de bon cœur avec leur fille adoptive. Mais Madame Granger interrompit ce moment de détente.

- Ma chérie je ne voudrais pas te brusquer, mais il faudrait que tu prépares tes affaires pour passer l'été chez les Grinston… dit elle d'une voix douce.

La jeune sorcière eu l'air mélancolique.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter, souffla t'elle, et puis, je ne connais même pas ces gens! Je vais peut-être être mise à l'écart à cause de mes manières peu distinguées, je ne serais peut être pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes…

Tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes se montaient dans sa tête déjà bien remplie.

- Hermione voyons! Gronda son père. Comment peux-tu dire cela! Où est passer ta confiance en toi? Puis ce radoucissant il continua. Mon ange, comment ne peut-on pas t'aimer? Tu es une jeune femme parfaite! Tu es magnifique, polie, intelligente, aimable… Tu as toutes les qualités! De plus, je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons.

- Et puis, ajouta sa mère avec un sourire tendre, c'est une famille de nobles, pense à tout le luxe que tu vas avoir ma chérie, tu auras tout pour toi.

Hermione parut pensive.

- Maman, tu sais très bien que le luxe et la richesse ne m'attirent pas, s'exclama t'elle. J'ai vécu pendant 17 ans ici, et cela m'a amplement suffit.

Le couple eut un regard attendrit envers leur fille adoptive. Ils continuèrent à encourager leur fille jusqu'à ce que Madame Granger se lève

- Allez viens mon cœur, nous allons préparer tes affaires.

Hermione poussa un soupir et se leva, une boule persistant dans le creux de son ventre. Cela promettait…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Votre avis? Une tite review? Même une toute corte sa m'encouragerai:P**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous:)**

**J'éspère que vous allez bien! Moi oui... A part un commentaire littéraire qui m'embête! --"**

**Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie!**

**En tout cas je suis super heureuse d'avoir reçu des reviews de myym, missgranger, merope, Krriss, MiladyMoOn, et Maigane!**

**Merci à vous:) J'éspère que cette suite vous conviendra!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Et voilà, je suis prête à partir vers un autre monde, un autre mode de vie. J'ai fait les valises avec maman, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des larmes coulant régulièrement sur son visage vieilli par ses 47 années. J'ai une envie irrésistible de pleurer moi aussi, mais les larmes ne coulent pas, et j'ai la désagréable impression d'être devenue insensible après toutes ses années de durs épreuves. _

_Papa est en bas, je pense qu'il rumine tout ce qui à été dit tout à l'heure. Quant à moi, je ne me rend pas réellement compte de tout ce qui ce passe. Je suis inconsciente du changement radical qui va se produire pour moi, mais aussi pour mes parents adoptifs. J'ai la sensation de ne rien contrôler… J'ai horreur de ça! Maman me dit qu'elle gardera ma chambre telle que je la laisserais en partant, et que je pourrais venir à la maison quand je le voudrais. Cela me fait chaud au cœur. Mais j'aperçoit la carte d'étudiant de Poudlard, et je vois inscrit «_ Hermione Grinston, Gryffondor, 7ème année

- Hermione, Angeline, crie la voix de Monsieur Granger venant du rez-de-chaussée, j'ai reçu un courrier, Monsieur Grinston sera là dans un quart d'heure.

Le cœur de Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il venait si tôt! Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle savait la vérité! Angeline prit le visage de sa fille adoptive dans ses mains.

- Hermione, commença t'elle, je voulais te dire que tu es une jeune femme splendide et exceptionnelle. Non ne rougis pas, c'est la vérité! Tu as un fort caractère, tache de ne pas le perdre, car se sera ton plus grand atout. Ne te laisse pas complètement changer, mon ange. Restes telle que tu es à l'intérieure. Je sais que tu n'as pas été élevée dans l'aristocratie comme tes parents. Je sais également que tu vas avoir de nouveau contacts de nouveaux amis, mais n'oublie pas ceux qui t'ont connue telle que tu es. Tes _vrais_ amis. Ne l'oublie jamais Hermione.

Le ton si sérieux de Madame Granger impressionna Hermione. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi. Mais cela la toucha en plein cœur.

- Je te le promet… Maman, souffla t'elle avec un sourire.

Comme pour sceller le pacte elles joignirent leur front en se regardant dans les yeux. En se dégageant, Angeline lui dit avec un petit clin d'œil:

- Allez ma chérie, va te faire une petite toilette avant que les _nobles_ n'arrivent.

Hermione souri et alla dans la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, pendant que Angeline finissait de préparer ses affaires. Dans le miroir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses cheveux hirsutes qui avaient le don de l'exaspérer, et à ses yeux noisettes qui reflétaient une anxiété non dissimulée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione entendit la sonnette stridente de l'entrée. Ses entrailles se nouèrent et son cœur fit un énorme bond. Elle entendit des voix dans l'entrée, sa mère l'attendait dans sa chambre avec toutes ses affaires. Hermione les réduisit à la hâte, et les mit dans la poche de son jeans trop large.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle vit un homme brun de taille moyenne. Sous sa longue cape noire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs, on pouvait voir un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Sur son visage à la forte mâchoire, un petit sourire indéchiffrable surmontait un petit bouc brun. Il avait l'air d'un homme d'environ 40 ans, et tout à fait charmant. Son port était droit et princier, sa tête était haute, droite et fière. Quand Madame Granger eut atteint le bas des marches, l'homme s'inclina et baisa sa main tout en disant.

- Je me présente, Lord Trébin Grinston, et vous devez être Angeline Granger, n'est ce pas?

Madame Granger paraissait sous le charme. Trébin avait le visage dénué d'expression, mais étant donner sa courtoisie, ceci ne fut qu'un détail anodin.

- C'est exact, souffla t'elle la voix tremblante.

Ce tournant vers Hermione qui avait atteint le bas de l'escalier un air confus flottant sur son visage pali, les lèvres de son père s'étirèrent à nouveau, tout en recommençant le même manège.

- Hermione, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.

Hermione fut troublé, et par réflexe, tourna les yeux vers Angeline qui tamponnait un mouchoir sur ses paupières. Elle réfléchit à une réponse aimable, et opta pour les grands mots. Après tout, elle était une fille intelligente, et le langage soutenu ne lui connaissait aucun secret.

- Je vous remercie mi-lord, mais je dois avouer que je me pose d'innombrables questions sur ma famille, ainsi que sur les raisons de mon adoptions.

Ses parents adoptifs la regardèrent étonnés de l'entendre parler d'une façon si distinguer et si _froide_. Les traits de Trébin se tirèrent un instant, mais il retrouva très vite son air impassible, puis afficha très vite un sourire compréhensif. Hermione, elle, était assez contente de son effet, mais se demanda si elle n'y avait pas été un peu trop fort.

- Je t'en prie Hermione, pas de sottises entre nous, une fille ne devrai pas appeler son père par son grade, répondit-il tendis que son sourire figé persistait sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis navrée, mais tant que je n'aurais pas les raisons de mon adoption je ne vous considèrerait pas comme mon père. Je peux vous paraître impolie, mais essayez de me comprendre, murmura t'elle avec un petit sourire désolé en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Lord pensa que cette jeune femme avait bien le sang des Grinston. Elle avait apparemment un tempérament de feu, comme lui avaient précisé les Granger dans leurs lettres.

On m'avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas facile, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, pensa t'il. Il faudra revoir cela, ce n'est pas bon pour une femme d'avoir un caractère aussi enflammé. Si j'ai réussi pour la mère, j'y parviendrait bien pour la fille.

Il sourit et répondit:

- Je comprend.

Puis se tournant vers Angeline et son mari, il ajouta:

- Nous allons devoir y aller. Beaucoup de personnes sont impatientes de voir La dernière des Grinston.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Hermione dont les entrailles étaient de plus en plus nouées. Elle embrassa ses parents, qui lui soufflèrent des paroles réconfortantes, lui donnant ainsi du courage. Son père l'attendait dans l'allée du pavillon, elle le rejoint en faisant des signes d'adieu aux Granger. Trébin lui offrit son bras et l'emmena dans une ruelle déserte pour qu'ils puissent transplanter.

- Je suppose que tu as eu ton permis de transplanter? Demanda t'il. Brillante comme tu es, cela ne m'étonnerais pas.

Un air fier c'était peint sur son visage, alors qu'Hermione rougissait violemment.

- En effet je… je l'ai obtenu, balbutia t'elle.

- Dans ce cas je ne ferais que te guider.

Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une immense grille où étaient gravés les initiales entremêlés « M.L. ». Ils 's'avancèrent vers une petite porte incrustée dans le portail.

- Voilà notre quartier. Dit le Lord. Il est protéger par des sortilèges d'anti-transplanage, c'est pour cela que nous avons transplantés en dehors des limites. Nous devrions aller par ici, ajouta t'il un abris où étaient placés des calèches.

Ce quartier doit être vraiment célèbre pour qu'il y ait autant de surveillance. Ainsi que très étendu pour que l'on doive se rendre en calèche chez nous.

- Comment s'appelle se quartier? Demanda Hermione que la curiosité rongeait au plus profond.

- C'est Mineria Lane, répondit-il en proposant a sa fille une main pour monter dans la calèche. Un des quartiers les plus connus du monde sorciers.

- Oui je sais, dit Hermione dont le coter miss-je-sais-tout reprenait le dessus. Il à été créé en 1476, et renferme la majorité des grands manoirs de Grande-Bretagne. C'est également un quartier très étendu connu pour héberger une bonne quantité de nobles, de célébrités et de familles de grandes lignées.

Elle n'avait pas repris son souffle, et voyant que son père la fixait d'un regard curieux, elle rougit légèrement.

- Tu es vraiment très intelligente, tu tiens beaucoup de ta mère.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais émit un petit sourire. En attendant que la calèche se mette en route, elle observa un peu plus son père biologique. Il avait une allure si noble si belle, qu'elle se sentait petite, et horrible à coter de lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être avachie sur la banquette, alors qu'elle était assise normalement. Qu'allait penser sa vraie famille?

Mais elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'ébranlement de la calèche tirée par des chevaux tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

- Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de te dire que tu as un frère, dit subitement Trébin en la regardant.

Hermione le regarda les yeux exorbités. Elle savait que les Grinston avaient un héritier. Mais sur le coup de la surprise, elle n'y avait plus du tout pensé. Elle avait un _frère_. Elle n'était pas fille unique comme elle l'avait si longtemps cru.

- Il ne savait pas non plus que tu existais… Nous lui avons appris il y a quelques jours, ajouta t'il devant l'apparente surprise de sa fille.

Par merlin, par merlin, par merlin! Que sera la prochaine surprise? Un autre frère? Ou une autre sœur peut être? Par merlin…

- D'accord, fut tout ce qu'Hermione réussi à dire, elle était plus rouge que jamais, et avait envie de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait à ce père qui était assis à coter d'elle.

Ils passèrent devant une première grande grille entourée de murs en briques grises, on voyait au loin un manoir de taille moyenne. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le détailler. Ils passèrent devant une vingtaine de portails comme celui-ci. Mais très vite, la longueur des murs, des grilles et des haies qui longeaient la route se firent plus étendus. Plus ils avançaient, plus les propriétés étaient grandes et, bien sûr, protégées par des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Ils passèrent devant un petit parc où des nourrisses couraient après de petits chenapans richement habillés. Trébin commença à faire quelques commentaires sur les manoirs qu'ils dépassaient. Ils virent la propriété du Ministre de la Magie, du capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich d'Angleterre, de l'ambassadeur magique d'Allemagne.

- Encore trois maisons avant la notre, expliqua t'il, Nous sommes maintenant au cœur de Mineria Lane, là où sont dressés les plus grands manoirs d'Angleterre. Ah et voilà le Manoir Malefoy, je fais souvent des affaires avec Lucius, tu dois connaître leur fils, Drago, il est lui aussi à Poudlard.

Hermione se raidi, s'était donc là qu'habitait se cher Malefoy. On voyait un énorme portail noir où était représenter l'emblème des Malefoy. Un sortilège de désillusion avait été pratiqué sur le portail, comme sur beaucoup d'autres, pour ne rien laisser paraître de l'intérieur. Hermione se rendit alors compte que son voisin était l'élève de Poudlard qu'elle détestait le plus, mais aussi qu'à présent elle était au même rang que lui. Sang pur, riche, noble. Les trois caractéristiques des Malefoy. Mais une phrase de son père lui revint « je fais souvent des affaires avec Lucius… ». Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était lui aussi mangemort et que ces « affaires » avaient un lien avec leurs activités illégales?

Merlin! Je vais vivre dans le même quartier qu'une famille de mangemorts!

- Oui, en effet, nous pouvons dire que je le connais… murmura Hermione le regard sombre.

Son père la regarda et lui demanda:

- A entendre le ton amer que tu utilises, tu ne dois pas avoir de très bons rapports avec lui, je me trompe?

- Non, vous avez raison, répondit Hermione en tournant ces yeux vers lui. Pour tout le monde, j'ai très longtemps été la fille de moldus, première de la classe, élève à Gryffondor et amie de Harry Potter. Je ne pense pas que ce sont les meilleur critères pour se lier d'amitié avec un Malefoy.

Elle avait eu un petit rire. Trébin émit un furtif sourire. Il connaissait très bien se ton sarcastique pour l'entendre tout les jours de la bouche de son fils.

- Oui mais aujourd'hui, réplique son père avec un sourire ironique, tu es élevée au même rang que lui ma fille. Sois en fière!

Le visage d'Hermione paru quelque peu confus. Mais son père ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise essaya d'alimenter la conversation.

- Il y aussi d'autres élèves de Poudlard qui habitent ici, très peu bien sûr mais ils sont tout de même présents. Notamment, les Patil, dont le père est ambassadeur magique de l'Inde, les Zabini, les Scheler et les Tender il me semble, ainsi que les Parkinson qui habitent un peu plus loin, vers les limites du quartier.

une_ famille de mangemorts, mais que _plusieurs 

Hermione eut une pensée sombre dans laquelle elle était entourée ,en majorité, par des Serpentards… Elle ne savait pas que Monsieur Patil avait un poste aussi élevé dans la société des sorciers. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portail noir, où l'on pouvait voir un grand G formant des courbes gracieuses. Elle mit instinctivement la main sur son pendentif. Son père ayant remarquer sa réaction précisa fièrement:

- Oui, voilà l'emblème des Grinston! Nous somme arrivés à destination.

Le portail de fer forgé s'ouvrit par lui même, laissant ainsi entrée la calèche dirigée par un cochet invisible. Se qu'elle découvrit était tout simplement sublime. Au premier plan on pouvait voir un magnifique jardin fleuri dont l'herbe verte ressortait comme irréelle. Le chemin où la calèche avançait tranquillement était de pierre, tout comme la route du quartier. Mais ce qui émerveilla le plus Hermione fut le manoir gigantesque qui se dressait devant ses yeux. On pouvait le comparer aux châteaux qu'elle avait si souvent visiter lors de ses voyages en France. C'était simplement inimaginable.

- Bienvenue à la maison, dit Trébin une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

La jeune sorcière avait la bouche entre ouverte et ses yeux noisettes brillaient de milles feux. Comment pouvait-elle venir d'une famille aussi riche, et comment se gigantesque manoir pouvait être chez elle? Le petit pavillon des Granger lui paru tout à coup tellement minable qu'elle en rougit à cette pensée. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, la calèche s'arrêta à nouveau. Le Lord descendit alors, et proposa sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à mettre pied à terre. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent par elles même, laissant ainsi le libre accès au hall d'entrée.

Hermione n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut tellement émerveillée qu'elle poussa un:

- Par Merlin!

Son père eut un petit rire et l'emmena jusqu'au centre de la pièce. En regardant tout autour d'elle les yeux d'Hermione détaillèrent tout ce qui se trouvait là. Tout était tellement immense! Ce qui lui sauta tout d'abord aux yeux fut le grand escalier de marbre qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Il se dressait à gauche et montait tout le long du mur en face de la porte d'entrée. La barrière de fer forgé avait été minutieusement travailler. Dans le creux du magnifique escalier, ce dressait un tableau représentant quatre personnes. Un grand homme au crane dégarni et à la moustache grise se tenait tout à gauche, un air sévère sur le visage, et ses yeux marrons exprimaient de la dureté pure. A coter de lui, au même niveau, se tenait Trébin qui lui avait l'air plus jeune. Les deux hommes étaient habillés de capes noires accrochées sur le coter par une cordelette en or, relié par l'insigne de la famille. Sur une chaise, plus bas dans le tableau, se tenait un jeune femme au boucles châtain clair qui, mis à part la couleur des cheveux, ressemblait fortement à Hermione. Elle avait sur le visage un air paisible, avec un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Dans ses yeux noisettes brillait une lueur d'intelligence, comme si cette femme avait un secret particulièrement important. Sur ses genoux, elle caressait la tête d'un petit garçon d'environ 4 ans qui regardait Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mis à part ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son père. Le vieux personnage, qui la regardaient d'un air méchant, devait être son grand-père, la jeune femme, sa mère et le petit garçon était assurément son frère.

De chaque cotés du hall se dressait une porte menant, sûrement à un quelconque salon. En levant les yeux, Hermione put voir un immense lustre en diamant où des bougies blanches étaient disposés.

- Cleanne, Brendan! Cria Trébin. Nous sommes revenus!

Ils entendirent un bris de verre, et quelqu'un accouru de la porte qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. C'était une femme rondelette, dont les cheveux noirs striés de petits fils blancs étaient attachés en chignon sur sa tête. Son tablier blanc était sur une robe bleu à rayure, et ses chaussures blanches en plastique ne faisait aucun bruit sur les dalles de marbre. Elle couru vers Hermione et la serra si fort dans ses bras que son souffle se coupa subitement.

Monsieur Grinston, tira la vielle femme vers l'arrière pour qu'Hermione puisse recommencer à respirer normalement. Le femme aux souliers blancs mit ses mains sur son cœur en regardant la jeune sorcière d'un air ému, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Que tu es belle ma chérie, que tu es belle, répéta t'elle. Tu es tellement grande! Le portrait craché de ta mère!

Hermione était quelque peu confuse. Cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui sautait dans les bras et lui parlait comme si elle savait tout d'elle. La jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être sa mère. Elle jeta un regard vers son père qui s'empressa de faire les présentation.

- Hermione, voici Astrid, notre gouvernante. Elle t'a connu quand tu n'étais encore que bébé. Elle s'est occupé de ton frère depuis votre naissance. Puis ce tournant vers Astrid il ajouta entre ses dents, vous êtes bien trop émotive!

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait « votre » naissance. Et bien avant qu'elle n'ai pu poser la question elle aperçu une femme descendre les escaliers en hâte, la femme du tableau, sa _mère_. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière jaune, tout à fait élégante. Tout comme sont mari, elle se tenait droite et fière. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, Cleanne regarda sa fille d'un regard tendre, elle mit les mains sur sa joue et dit d'une voix étouffée.

- Merlin, que tu es belle! Tu es telle que je t'imaginais.

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre auquel Hermione répondit par un léger étirement timide des lèvres. A première vue, elle ne les avaient pas déçus par son apparence. C'était un bon point. Elle était déjà quelque peu rassurée.

Sa mère s'avança vers elle, et mit une fine main sur le visage de sa fille. Elle était un peu plus âgée que sur la photo certes, mais elle était une femme magnifique. Elle reconnaissait la même lueur d'intelligence qu'elle avait su discerner dans le tableau. En enlevant sa main, elle reprit une certaine contenance et soupira d'une voix douce mais exaspérée:

- Brendan est sorti je ne sais pas quand il…

Mais elle fut coupée par l'ouverture des portes du hall. Un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Hermione, était sur le seuil de la porte. Il lui ressemblait, malgré sa plus grande taille et ses yeux bleus.

_C'est pas possible! J'aurais cru qu'il serait plus ou moins âgé que moi, mais on dirait que lui aussi à 17 ans! Et comme il se tient, il me rappel Malefoy…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voilà, voilà!**

**Je voulais vous demander, est ce que vou préferez les chapitres plutôt long, ou plutot cours? u niveau de la longueur, celui-ci vous a-t'il convenu? Croyez-vous que je fait beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe? Est-ce que certaines tournures de phrase choquent à la lecture?**

**Désolée pour toutes ses questions, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre! LoOl**

**Quant à l'histoire, ce n'est que le début, il y aura plus d'action par la suite, notamment la rencontre avec Malefoy, l'entrée officielle d'Hermione dans le monde de la bourgeoisie etc... **

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir:)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello everybody!**

**Je suis en avance de 12h, mais je pense que sa ne gêne personne:P Eh oui! Par cette toute petite avance, je voulais remercier tous mes adorables reviwers: missgranger, Valoou, Little Angel, merope, Aurelie Malefoy, Bibouill3, fanny, caroline, Girl-of-Butterfly, Maigane, Krriss, pounette, AngeBlond17, laura et MiladyMoOn! Vous m'avez vraiment donner la pêche, et heureusement que vous êtes là, sinon je ne vois pas comment je pourais contnuer à écrire:) Merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos compliments! ;)**

**Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux! Mais bon je pense que entre la longueur des chapitres et la régularité de la mise à jour, le choix est vite fait :P En tout cas moi je préfère poster mes chapitres régulièrement! A propos de ça, pour répondre à certaines reviews, je posterait mes chapitre au plus tôt tous les Vendredis soir et au plus tard, le dimanche! Sauf cette semaine, je posterais surement jeudi soir ou alors dans 2 semaines, vu que LE DERNIER HARRY POTTER SORT VENDREDI:D Et donc je vais le DEVORER! Je ne sais même pas si je sortirais de ma chambre tant que je ne l'aurais pas fini!!! xD**

**Enfin voilà! J'arrête de blablaté, et je vous laisse lire en paix!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_- Brendan est sorti je ne sais pas quand il…_

_Mais elle fut coupée par l'ouverture des portes du hall. Un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Hermione, était sur le seuil de la porte. Il lui ressemblait, malgré sa plus grande taille et ses yeux bleus._

_C'est pas possible! J'aurais cru qu'il serait plus ou moins âgé que moi, mais on dirait que lui aussi à 17 ans! Et comme il se tient, il me rappel Malefoy…_

- Non d'un gobelin! J'aurais cru arriver avant vous! S'écria t'il. Pardonnez-moi père pour mon retard.

Son père lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

- Voyons Monsieur! Réprimanda Astrid son accent latin persistent. Je vous avait dit de revenir dans…

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle sous le regard courroucer d'Astrid.

Hermione était toujours sous le choc mais trouva par on ne sais quel moyen la force d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.

- Bonjour… Brendan, répondit-elle maladroitement.

Il s'avança et lui fit un baise-main digne d'un gentleman.

- N'oublie pas que c'est ta sœur, ricana Trébin.

- Et qui m'empêche d'être galant avec ma sœur? Demanda t'il un air de défit sur le visage.

Hermione était un peu mal à l'aise, mais Cleanne vint à sa rescousse.

- Et si nous passions au salon, je suis sûre qu'Hermione se pose de nombreuses questions…

- En effet, je suis très curieuse, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Trébin regard sa femme en disant.

- On se demande de qui tu tiens…

Après avoir reçu un regard noir qu'il ne discerna pas il se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle était apparu Astrid.

- Je vais donner mes ordre aux elfes pour le dîner, s'exclama t'elle d'une voix chantante.

-Ravis de le savoir, répliqua le jeune homme, sarcastique.

Hermione qui avait commencer à suivre son père s'arrêta net provocant la collision entre elle et son frère. A l'entente du mot « ordres » et « elfes » dans la même phrase, son coter directrice de la S.A.L.E avait prit le dessus.

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention! Bougonna Brendan d'un air grognon.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, elle allait lui apprendre à ce fils à papa.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser _votre majesté_, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Le jeune Grinston regarda sa sœur d'un air ahuri, puis tourna la tête vers sa mère.

- Il y a pas de doute, c'est bien ta fille, grogna t-il.

Cleanne éclata d'un rire cristallin et entra dans le salon, en jetant un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui la suivit en souriant à son frère d'un air amusé.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas comme elle les avait imaginés: coincées, snobs, dépourvu de tout sens de l'humour. Malgré le fait que Trébin lui paraisse quelque peu froid…

Le salon était aussi grand que le hall, si se n'est un peu plus chaleureux. Les pas d'Hermione étaient étouffés par une moquette couleur crème à poils longs, des tableaux représentants divers personnages plus ou moins connus, étaient surexcités, et regardaient Hermione comme une bête curieuse. En face de la porte du salon, une grande cheminée en marbre resplendissait dans la pièce, au dessus, l'emblème des Grinston avait été fabriqué et accroché là. Une petite table en bois était entourée de fauteuils et canapés blanc cassé paressant plus que confortables. Aux immenses fenêtres, pendaient de grands et épais rideaux de velours crème. Tout respirait le luxe et la richesse.

Le frère et la sœur s'assirent sur le grand canapé faisant fasse à la cheminé, alors que leurs parents s'installaient chacun sur un fauteuil, de chaque coter. Cleanne était la grâce incarnée. Hermione se sentait comme dans la calèche lorsqu'elle était assise à coter de Trébin. Brendan, lui, était confortablement installé sur un coin du canapé. Il avait les jambes croisés, et un bras sur le dossier.

- Ce que nous avons à dire, Hermione, commença Trébin, nous vous l'apprenons à tout deux. Brendan, comme je te l'ai dit, n'était pas au courant de ton existence.

Hermione attendait avec impatience les explications de ses parents, et avait une envie irrésistible de leur dire de se dépêcher. Mais le sentiment d'être une intruse l'emprisonnait dans une espèce de silence respectueux. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son frère les pressa:

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot, dites nous tout.

Hermione regarda Brendan un air étonné sur le visage, il la regarda à son tour, et haussa les épaules.

- Bien! Votre Grand-père, comme tu le sais mon garçon, était quelqu'un de dur, mais votre arrière grand-père l'était encore plus. Il a fait un serment inviolable avec mon père, comme quoi son fils ne devait jamais avoir de filles, car selon lui, ceux qui faisaient des filles étaient des faibles, et il n'en voulait pas dans sa famille.

Le Lord marqua une pose, laissant l'information glisser jusqu'au cerveau de ses enfants. Il reprit:

- Si j'avais une fille, mon père l'aurais tuer. Hors, lorsque nous avons su que votre mère attendait des jumeaux…

Ils se regardèrent les sourcils froncés, sous le regard pétillant de leur mère.

- Donc, je disais, poursuivi Trébin en regardant ces enfants. Lorsque nous avons su que votre mère attendait un garçon _et_ une fille, nous avons tout fait pour te cacher Hermione. Car même dans le ventre de ta mère tu étais en danger. Lors de votre naissance, nous avons donc présenter Brendan au monde, et nous avons préféré te faire adopter pour ton bien Hermione. Nous savions que votre grand-père mourrait à l'aube de vos 17 ans, par la voyante de la famille. Nous avons donc souhaiter reprendre contact avec toi lors de ta majorité.

Tout s'explique, je comprend, ils ont fait sa pour ma survie. C'est une preuve d'amour et non d'égoïsme, comme je le croyais plus tôt.

Trébin espérait que cette explication leur suffirait, surtout à Hermione, il avait le visage impassible.

Brendan ne disait rien, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus. Après tout, lui, il ne gagnait qu'une sœur. Une jeune femme qu'il se sentait le devoir de protéger à présent. Astrid entra dans la salle de séjour.

- Le dîner est servi, cantonna t'elle.

Madame ce leva, suivie du reste de la famille Grinston.

- Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas nécessaire de ce changer, dit-elle, mais d'habitude pour le dîner, nous nous habillons convenablement.

Hermione ce dit que ce n'était que la première règle de bien séance qu'elle allait apprendre, ce n'était que le commencement. La jeune femme se sentait déplacé au milieu de tout ce luxe, elle avait l'impression d'être une tâche sur un tableau blanc. Elle suivi son frère qui passa tout d'abord dans un boudoir, pour arriver dans la salle à manger. Comme le reste des pièces qu'elle avait pu visiter, celle-ci était tout aussi luxueuse. Une grande table en verre, à la monture d'argent se tenait au centre assortie aux chaises à la reliure d'argent et aux coussins bleu foncé. Sur le mur de droite était dressé un tableau qui avait pour légende « Philippe Grinston, 1569 », le tableau était vide, son propriétaire était sûrement aller se dégourdir les jambes. En face de se tableau, une commode en argent était surmontée d'un immense miroir au cadre de même matière.

Cleanne et Trébin s'assirent aux deux bouts de la table, alors que Brendan et Hermione s'asseyaient sur chaque coter. La jeune femme s'affola en voyant tout ces couverts autour de son assiette et regarda son frère en quête d'un peu d'aide. Brendan la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

C'est pas vrai! Tous les garçons de bonne famille ont les mêmes manies?! Ils se moquent tous de moi tant qu'ils le peuvent!

Elle lui envoya un regard suppliant.

- Tu prends les couverts de l'extérieur à l'intérieure, murmura t'il finalement.

- Merci, répliqua t'elle avec un sourire radieux.

Le dîner se passa « normalement », si on considérait normal pour quelqu'un ayant été élevée dans une banlieue modeste, dîner avec 5 fourchette et 5 couteaux, au choix 2 entrées, 3 plats chauds et 4 desserts! A la fin du repas Hermione avait une question qui lui tournait dans l'esprit, mais elle n'osa pas la poser de but en blanc.

- Je voudrais vous avertir que je fais parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-elle.

Cleanne regarda son mari, qui s'était arrêter de manger sa tarte aux framboises. Il comprit très vite se que voulait savoir sa fille. Son visage dénué de toute expression se tourna vers elle, d'une voix mielleuse il dit:

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que nous n'avons pas pris parti dans la guerre. La raison est simple, mon grand-père était un mangemort, mais sa femme, ma grand-mère, à été tuée par d'autres de ses « collègues » qui étaient ivres. Depuis se jour, nous ne savons comment il s'en est sorti, il n'a plus fait parti des rangs du mage noir, et je n'ai donc pas été obliger de les rejoindre. Mais sache que si nous devions prendre parti, nous serions du coter de Dumbledore.

Cela rassura quelque peu Hermione, malgré le fait que d'avoir du sang de mangemorts dans les veines ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure. Mais quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, elle le sentait. Elle regarda son frère en face d'elle dont le visage était fermé.

- Sois prudentes dans tes démarches, ajouta Cleanne avec un petit sourire, s'opposer à un mage noir n'a jamais été bon pour l'espérance de vie.

Le dîner terminer, Brendan se proposa pour montrer sa chambre à Hermione. Ils montèrent les escaliers. Arrivés au premier étage, son frère lui fit quelques commentaires sur les salles importantes qui s'y trouvaient, et continua son ascension jusqu'au deuxième étage. .

- Cette porte c'est le deuxième étage de la bibliothèque. C'est là que donne la grande baie vitrée que l'on vois de l'extérieur. Dans le couloir de gauche, ce sont des chambres d'amis. Et dans celui de droite se trouvent nos deux appartements.

Hermione était restée bouche bée. Elle fixa son frère et s'écria:

- Nos _appartements_?! Je croyais que je n'aurait qu'une chambre?

- Écoutes, tu n'es plus dans le monde normal, s'exclama t'il, on est spéciaux, et pour les gens spéciaux, des appartements spéciaux sont de rigueur!

- Ca va les chevilles là, dit Hermione en regardant les pieds du jeune homme d'un air amusé. La modestie ne t'étouffe pas! Tu me rappel quelqu'un.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question qui lui pendait aux lèvres, elle s'empressa de partir vers le couloir de droite. Il la suivit alors. Avant de bifurquer à un angle formé par le couloir. Il l'informa que sa chambre se trouvait ici. Puis ils continuèrent.

- Ou vont toutes ses portes? Demanda t'elle sa curiosité reprenant le dessus, en montrant les quelques portes devant lesquelles ils passaient sans s'arrêter.

- Ce sont des pièces vides ou des chambres d'amis, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Après avoir passer 3 portes de chambres, ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir.

- Voilà ta chambre! S'exclama t'il. Bon je te laisse j'ai à faire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre Hermione fut éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Ses appartement étaient immenses. Il y avait sur le mur d'en face deux portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur un balcon. Entre les deux baies vitrées se dressait un bureau en verre et en fer où étaient installés de petits cadres brillant de toute les couleurs, vides d'images. Sur la gauche, un grand lit à baldaquin aux voiles blancs était présent sur une petite estrade, qui le faisait dominer la chambre. Le couvre lit était en soie blanche, avec des broderies rouges. Des coussins de toute les couleurs recouvrait la tête de lit. Des petites lampes de chevet rouge étaient posés sur des tables de nuit assortis au bureau. A coter du lit, tout à gauche de l'entrée, un petit sofa et un fauteuil bleu avaient l'air fort confortable. Enfin, collée au mur de droite, une magnifique coiffeuse en argent fortement travaillée se tenait fièrement sous un grand miroir ovale. A droite de la coiffeuse, une porte menait à la salle de bain. Les murs étaient blancs, mais de petits cadres vides de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochés çà et là.

Hermione était ébahi. Elle passa sa main sur la coiffeuse et alla explorer la salle de bain. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à la salle de bain des préfets en chef de Poudlard, mais en un peu plus moderne. Une fenêtre, cachée par un fin rideau blanc, dans le fond de la salle d'eau, faisait entré une lumière éclatante qui se répercutait sur les murs de marbre blancs. La baignoire qui était incrustée dans le sol, avait une étrange forme de haricot. Deux robinets d'argent sortaient du sol pour surmonté la piscine miniature. Sur la gauche un grand miroir entouré de petites lumières allumées par magie, dominait un lavabo qui était également en argent. Sur sa gauche, Hermione pu découvrir une porte qui menait à une immense garde-robe où elle découvrit des vêtements de tout les goûts.

Toc toc toc

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une personne inconnue. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Personne. Elle baissa la tête et vit alors deux grands yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec curiosité.

- Bonjour mi-lady, salua t'il en s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le par terre de marbre du couloir. Madame envoie Abby pour être votre elfe de maison personnelle.

- Voyons Abby relève-toi! S'écria t'elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire de révérences. Je te l'interdit.

- Bien Mademoiselle, couina t'elle troublée, et de la peur dans les yeux.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que j'aie un elfe de maison? Demanda la sorcière en se radoucissant.

- Ma… Madame m'a ordonner d'aider Miss Grinston, balbutia la petite elfe. Elle à dit que vous aurez besoin d'Abby.

- Bien, si Madame l'a dit. Marmonna Hermione en laissant l'elfe entrer dans sa chambre.

Hermione prit ses affaires et leur redonna leur forme naturelle. Abby s'empressa de défaire ses affaires. Elle conseilla à Hermione de s'asseoir et de la laisser faire, mais la jeune femme ne comptait pas laisser tout le travail à cette pauvre petite elfe. Tandis que Abby rangeait ces habits dans la garde-robe avec un sourire rayonnant. Hermione disposait un peu partout ses affaires. Elle mit quelques photos de ses amis et de ses parents adoptifs dans les différents cadres, afficha un petit drapeau de Gryffondor sur le mur au dessus de son bureau. Quand Abby eu fini elle vint vers Hermione.

- Miss veut-elle qu'Abby lui prépare un bain? Demanda t'elle.

- Je pense que je pourrais le faire seule Abby je te remercie, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Cela ne coûtera rien à Abby de vous faire couler l'eau pour que miss ai de l'avance, couina la petite elfe avant de ce mettre la main devant la bouche pour avoir contester les ordres de sa maîtresse.

- Si cela te fait plaisir Abby, prépares-moi un bain, dit-elle vite avant que l'elfe de maison n'atteigne le mur pour ce punir.

C'est honteuse que le petit être alla dans la salle de bain.

Après un bon bain, Hermione entreprit d'écrire une longue lettre à Harry et Ron pour leur raconter ses aventures de la journée, ainsi qu'aux Granger pour leur faire par du fond de l'histoire et de toutes ses impressions. Puis, épuisé, elle se coucha dans le grand lit à baldaquin, où l'attendaient déjà des draps en soie préparés par Abby. En repensant aux révélations de la journée, elle voulu pleurer, mais aucune larme ne consenti à se montrer. Décidément, tout avait bien changer depuis son entrée en Première année…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voilà! J'éspère que je suis bien rester fidèle au caractère initiale d'Hermione, ainsi qu'aux impressions que je veux donner:) **

**Une toute petite Review? ;)**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Gros gros bisoux! **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut salut!**

**Je vous poste la suite de ma fic aujourd'hui car demain ça va pas être possible:) En tout cas je suis très contente de vos reviews! D'ailleur je vais y répondre! (Chose exceptionnelle:P) **

**_Valoou_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review sa m'encourage beaucoup, et sa fait toujours plaisir:)**

**_Little Angel_: LoOl, Merci beaucoup! Et je fairais de mon mieu pour continuer à bien écrire:P**

**_Girl-of-Butterfly_: Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite! ;)**

**_Krriss_: Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir! Pour les actions normalement pas avant le Chapitre 6! Mais j'ai besoin de mettre en place certaines nuances de l'histoire avant! Quant à la rencontre Malefoy/Hermione, il y en aura peut-être une au Chapitre suivant! Surprise, surprise! Tu as raison, son frère ne sera vraiment pas de tout repos, petit aperçu dans se chapitre:P En tout cas, pleins de surprises pour la suite! Merci pour ta review!**

**_Aurelie Malefoy_: Merci beaucoup! La suite c'est ici ;)**

**_Merope_: J'introduis Drago dans le prochain Chapitre! C'est la surprise ;) Sinon pour le frère d'Hermione tu auras ta réponse par la suite, dans l'histoire! C'est un des éléments que je garde bien au chaud:P Merci pour ta review, Bisoux!**

**_MeDiNo_: LoOl Ta review m'a bien fait rire! T'inquiète pas j'ai une copine qui parle comme toi :P La suite c'est plus bas, merci pour ta review :)**

**_Maigane_: Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review :)**

**Quelques réponses aux reviews que je vien de donner peuvent peut-être répondre aux questions de lecteurs silencieux ou autres ;)**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain matin, les lourds rideaux de la chambre de Hermione, furent doucement tirés pour laisser passer les doux rayons du soleil de juillet. Abby, l'elfe de maison, passa dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain parfumé à sa maîtresse. Hermione fut réveiller par la douce chaleur du soleil. Elle s'étira, puis s'assit au bord du lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et fut d'abord surprise de ne pas reconnaître sa chambre. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, de l'adoption, jusqu'à l'elfe de maison qui était à son service. A l'entente de l'eau du bain qui coulait, elle se déshabilla automatiquement et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain d'un pas peu assurer, les yeux bouffis par le sommeil qui ne la lâcherais pas avant un bon bain et une tasse de café. Elle se regarda dans la glace, et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux plus hirsutes que jamais, et au teint pâle en raison de son sommeil.

- Bonjour mi-lady, dit gaiement Abby en sortant de la penderie, elle allait s'incliner, quand elle se rappela l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Votre bain est près.

- Merci Abby, marmonna t'elle en enlevant ses sous-vêtements.

- Madame a demander à Abby de vous faire des soins aujourd'hui Miss.

Hermione paru surprise et demanda pour quelle raison.

- Madame a dit à Abby de vous dire que vos cheveux avaient besoin d'être radoucis, et que votre visage méritait une purification. Après tout les soucis que vous avez, il vous faut vous détendre et prendre soin de vous.

Hermione allait protester, lorsqu'elle se rappela son reflet. La peur de déplaire à ces nouveaux parents l'emporta sur ses principes. Elle se laissa donc faire par Abby qui prenait garde de ne pas l'irriter ou l'envahir. Lorsqu'elle sorti du bain, l'elfe lui tendit un doux peignoir, et sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de main. Hermione retourna devant le miroir et fut étonné de l'effet de tout ses soins. Ses cheveux avaient des boucles parfaites, tout comme ceux de sa mère. Ensuite, on remarquait que son visage était plus détendu, tout comme ses muscles. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais pris soin d'elle, pour elle tout ce qui importait était de réussir en classe, pour faire ses preuves. Faire ses preuves car elle en avait marre de ce faire traiter de moins que rien parce qu'elle était fille de moldu. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait découvert une autre façon d'être bien dans sa peau, autre que d'être première de la classe. Elle se tourna vers Abby, un sourire rayonnant accrocher aux lèvres.

- Je te remercie infiniment Abby, souffla t'elle.

- Ce n'est que le travail d'Abby Miss, couina t'elle en s'inclinant.

Hermione ne teint pas compte de la révérence, elle se dit que sa devait être plus fort qu'elle. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la garde-robe et entrepris de trouver des vêtements convenable. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'emplacement des jeans, lorsque la petite elfe pointa son petit doigt vers les bermudas. Avec les précieux conseils d'Abby, elle choisi donc un bermuda blanc, ainsi qu'un débardeur jaune cintré au niveau de la poitrine. Quand elle se fut habillée, elle regarda plus au fond de la dressing-room, et découvris des étagères pleines de chaussures en tout genre et de toute les couleurs. Au lieu de se diriger vers les tennis comme la poussait son instinct, elle choisi des ballerines jaunes comme lui avait conseiller Abby.

- Miss a également des bijoux à sa disposition si elle le souhaite, indiqua Abby.

- Des bijoux aussi? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

- Oui Miss, la petite elfe s'avança vers une colonne de tiroir qu'Hermione n'avait pas songer à ouvrir, et les ouvrit sans même les touchers.

Elle découvrit des parures tout à fait magnifiques, ainsi que des montres et des diadèmes, Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'exprimer. C'était irréel! Comment pouvait elle disposer de tout cela? C'était un vrai conte de fée. Finalement elle prit des boucles d'oreille de perle blanches, qui lui faisait penser à sa mère adoptive, ainsi qu'une montre blanche. Il était 8h45. Elle n'avait jamais mit 45 minutes pour se préparer. _Jamais_. Dix minutes lui suffisaient… _avant_.

Elle sorti de sa chambre, passa devant celle de Brendan et n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle continua son chemin et descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tout le monde était là, et déjeunais silencieusement. Trébin était plongé dans _la Gazette des Sorciers_, Brendan était apparemment plongé dans une rêverie, et Cleanne avait l'air plutôt bien réveillée et buvait son thé le petit doigt levé. Lorsqu'elle entra sa mère la salua gaiement, vite imitée par son mari. Brendan marmonna un vague « s'lut » dans sa barbe. Hermione s'installa à la même place que la veille et commença à manger.

- Tu es radieuse, dit Cleanne, apparemment les soins de ton elfe t'ont réussis.

Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers ses cheveux.

- Aujourd'hui ton père doit travailler avec Brendan, nous resterons donc toute les deux, continua t'elle avec un petit sourire.

Quand elle eu fini de déjeuner, Hermione monta au premier étage pour explorer son endroit fétiche: la bibliothèque. Quand elle entra, Hermione pu voir des rangées infinies de livres sur les murs, ainsi que multiples petites échelles. Au centre de la pièce, un petit salon avait été installé, permettant ainsi de lire un bon livre, confortablement. La grande baie vitrée laissait entrée un torrent de lumière. On pouvait voir deux petits escaliers montant au deuxième étage qui était composé uniquement d'un grand balcon faisant le tour de la pièce, et laissait libre accès aux autres étagères de livres qui s'y trouvaient. S'était le rêve pour la jeune femme. Cette bibliothèque était presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. Les livres étaient classés par type. On pouvait voir quelques livres voler dans tout les sens pour aller se ranger à une autre place.

Sur la table basse du petit salon était installé un livre beaucoup plus volumineux que les autres. Sur la couverture était marqué _Registre des Livres _. Hermione savait qu'il fallait dire le nom d'un auteur, d'un livre ou d'un type et que le registre vous donnait la référence pour pouvoir trouver le livre, l'auteur ou le type chercher. Hermione s'approcha du livre.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, l'énorme volume s'ouvrit et commença à tout vitesse à tourner les pages. Il s'arrêta soudain. Et Hermione put trouver un livre à son goût pour nourrir sa soif de connaissance. Une demie-heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Cleanne qui s'installa gracieusement sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. La jeune femme, tellement absorbée par sa lecture ne l'entendit pas arrivé. Elle avait ôter ses chaussures et avait les genoux repliés sur elle.

- Tu aimes lire, n'est ce pas? Dit soudain Lady Grinston, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

La jeune sorcière se rassis correctement en remettant ses chaussures. Elle rougit violemment de sa conduite. Cleanne quant à elle avait un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

- Oui j'aime beaucoup, répondit Hermione encore plus rouge que la couleur de sa maison si cela était possible.

Elles parlèrent ainsi de leur passion commune pour la lecture durant plus d'une heure. Enfin, Cleanne s'engagea dans un sujet plus sérieux.

- Samedi, commença t'elle, sera organiser une soirée pour ton anniversaire et celui de ton frère. J'ai fait envoyer les invitations ce matin. Nous te ferons alors connaître au monde, nous allons dire toute la vérité. Je sais que se sera un moment assez difficile pour toi, ajouta t'elle en voyant sa fille blanchir, mais nous voulons absolument que tu sois reconnue comme l'une des notre.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, elle n'avait même pas penser à la réaction des personnes environnantes, et s'en voulait pour ça. Elle qui pensait toujours à tout…

- De quel ampleur sera cette soirée? Demanda t'elle d'un toute petite voix pleine d'espoir.

Cleanne eut se même rire cristallin qu'on connaissait au grandes Dames.

- Première leçon chérie, les soirées ici ne sont pas uniquement réservés aux amis et à la famille. Nous avons de l'influence, et nous nous devons d'inviter toutes les personnes aussi influentes dans notre monde. Les soirées sont des bals, nous devons nous habillés en circonstance. Dès aujourd'hui, les journaux annonceront que l'anniversaire que nous célèbrerons Samedi, ne sera pas en l'honneur de _l_'héritier Grinston mais _des_ héritiers Grinston, comme le stipulent les invitations. Les journalistes s'empresseront de savoir qui est cet autre enfant.

Hermione était plus que surprise. Elle savait que dans ce milieu les bals, et soirées étaient de vigueur. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à _participer_ à ses soirées. Et encore moins que la dite soirée soit donnée en _son_ honneur! Et si en plus des journalistes étaient présents, il ne faudrait faire aucun faux pas, au risque de ce compromettre.

- Mais sa ne me laisse que 2 jours pour apprendre des manières convenables! S'affola t'elle. Je n'ai jamais eu si peu de temps pour me préparer à quelque chose d'aussi important! Comment vais-je faire? Finit-elle en lançant un regard désespérer à sa mère.

- Mais voyons Hermione, tu as déjà les bases des règles de bienséance, la rassure t'elle avec un sourire tendre. Pour le reste, je suis sûre que tu apprendras très vite. Pour toi les matières scolaires n'ont aucun secret, pourquoi donc n'arriverais-tu pas à appliquer les règles suprêmes de bien séance en 48 heures?

Hermione parut un peu se détendre sous le ton convaincant de Cleanne.

- Allez, viens, les leçons vont commencer.

Elle se leva, très vite suivie de sa fille. Hermione _apprit_ à marcher dignement. Elle devait tenir son dos et ses épaules droite. Elle parut tout de suite plus grande et impressionnante. « _Il faut que tu gardes toujours cette position, cela doit être une habitude. Jamais personne ne doit te voir le dos affaisser et la tête basse._ ». Chaque leçon était ponctuées de conseils de se genre. Par la suite, vint la marche. Elle devait marcher d'un pas léger,_ « On ne doit pas croire que tu es plus lourde que tu ne l'es, _avait'elle dit avec un clin d'oeil. », Cleanne lui avait conseiller d'imaginer qu'un fil la tirait par le haut de la tête.

Haut bout de deux bonnes heures de cours de maintient, Hermione savait convenablement marcher, se tenir debout et assise, descendre et monter les escaliers.

- Il faut avouer que tu es une excellente élève, dit Cleanne sous le sourire radieux de sa fille. Allons déjeuner, je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur les manières de la table.

Hermione pensa qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Après le dîner qui se passa dans les environs de 18h, et où tout le monde dû se changer, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, en appliquant parfaitement toutes les leçons qu'elle avait apprise. Mais une fois dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur le lit avec toute la grasse qu'un phacochère pouvait espérer. Aujourd'hui elle avait appris à marcher, à ce tenir à table, à ce tenir convenablement. Cleanne lui avait dit que le lendemain elles verraient l'art de la sociabilité, ainsi que la valse, aidés par Brendan qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Elle se releva, en une soudaine envie de visiter un peu plus profondément le manoir. Elle se dirigea donc vers le premier étage où se trouvaient la salle de duel, ainsi que la salle de divertissements. Elle se dirigea vers la première porte qu'elle trouva dans le couloir de Droite. En l'ouvrant elle découvrit une grande salle assez ressemblante au salon. Il y avait une grande cheminée ainsi que de confortables canapés et fauteuils en cuire. Mais il y avait aussi une immense table d'échecs version sorciers dans le coin gauche, ainsi que divers autres jeux dont Hermione avait entendu parler dans les livres ou de la bouche de Ron.

Elle quitta la salle de jeux pour aller dans la salle de duels qui se trouvait en dessous de sa chambre. Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir fut troublé lorsque la porte de la salle de duels fut ouverte. En effet, Trébin et son fils se livraient un combat sans pitié, sur une longue table de duel en bois massif. Au dessus de la cheminé, s'affichaient des chiffres en feux correspondant au nombres de points gagnés par les deux adversaires. En cet instant était affiché un 5 du coter de Brendan et un 7 du coter de son père.

Tout un coup, Hermione vit un éclair rouge se diriger vers elle. Les deux combattants suivirent des yeux le sort perdu, et furent surpris de voir Hermione à cet endroit. Tout ce passa très vite, elle dégaina sa baguette qui se trouvait dans une poche de son pantalon.

- _Protégo_! Hurla t'elle.

Les deux autres Grinston parurent surpris par les performances d'Hermione, alors que celle-ci était plus que surprise de voir ses réflexes aussi développés. Brendan repris une expression d'indifférence, alors que le Lord laissait son air surpris pour un air fier. La jeune femme qui était toujours en position de combat se redressa comme les convenances le voulaient.

- Eh bien, jolis réflexes ma fille, s'exclama Trébin.

Hermione rosit légèrement et s'assit sur un canapé qui se trouvait contre le mur, à gauche de la porte. Son père descendit de l'estrade par les petits escaliers à chaque extrémités de la table.

- Mon fils, je suis éreinter, souffla t'il, mais je suis sûr que ta sœur sera ravie de prendre ma place.

Il se tourna vers Hermione les sourcil arqués, en attente de sa réponse.

- Mais père, protesta Brendan, c'est…

- Une fille? Le coupa Hermione un sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres.

- Brendan, tu as devant toi la meilleure élève de Poudlard dans tout les domaines, ricana Trébin.

Hermione se leva gracieusement.

- J'accepte, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Mon cher frère, aurais-tu peur de te faire battre par une fille?

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Attends, tu veux peut-être que je te tienne la main pour monter les escaliers? Demanda t'il d'une voix sarcastique.

- Oh mais quelle mauvaise foi Monsieur Grinston! Dit-elle en s'avançant vers le milieu de la table.

Les jumeaux ce mirent en position de combat, la tête digne comme ils l'avaient appris, pour l'un il y a déjà quelques années et pour l'autre, il y a quelques heures. Trébin donna le départ, et le combat de sorts put commencer. Le départage des points était très serrer.

- Tu es peut être la meilleure élève de Poudlard, haleta t'il en esquivant un maléfice du saucisson lancer par sa sœur, mais je suis le meilleur de ma promotion à Durmstrang.

- Première règle de la modestie, répliqua t'elle en se remettant en position, ne jamais faire l'éloge de sois.

- Mais qui te dit que je suis ou que je veux être modeste, lança t'il avant de lancer un « _Rictusempra_ » inattendu, qui fit se tordre de rire Hermione.

Le duel se termina en un score paressent très injuste aux yeux du perdant. En effet, Brendan perdit avec un score final de 9 à 10.

- Je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire désobligeant, ricana Hermione.

Brendan qui ne s'était jamais fait battre par une fille, voyait son ego surdimensionné toucher par cette défaite. Il essaya néanmoins d'avoir un air d'indifférence, et reprit contenance.

- Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, prétexta t'il sous les rires de sa sœur.

Ils descendirent de l'estrade et s'aperçurent que leur père avait pris congé. Hermione vit un sourire mesquin apparaître sur les lèvres de son frère. Elle craignait le pire, après tout elle ne le connaissait pas, et elle ne savait pas jusqu'où son ego surdimensionné pouvait le mener. Elle le vit ressortir sa baguette et fit aussitôt de même.

- _Accio Machine à photographié_, s'exclama t'il avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais attaquer ma sœur sans prévenir?

- N… Non, balbutia t'elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Je me suis juste aperçu que nous n'avions aucune photo de toi au manoir, répliqua t'il un sourire malicieux accrocher au lèvres.

Hermione avait virer au blanc. Elle n'aimait pas être prise au dépourvu pour une séance photo. Elle rangea sa baguette, alors que l'appareil photo se posait dans les mains de son frère.

- Je refuse de me faire prendre en photo! S'exclama t'elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- _Locomotor Mortis_.

Aussitôt, Hermione ne put plus bouger ses jambes. Elle poussa un grondement de frustration et essaya vainement d'atteindre sa baguette.

- Qui te dis que tu as le choix? Demanda Brendan en riant.

S'en suivit une séance de photographie où les chatouilles étaient de rigueur. Hermione se débattait tout en riant sous les tortures de son frère.

- Arrête! Arrête! Haleta t'elle. Maintenant que tu as assez de photos de moi, je pourrais peut-être prendre une photo de toi? Finit-elle innocemment, un plan se jouant dans sa tête pour échapper à une autre séance de rires incontrôlable.

- Pas de problème, répondit-il, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

Il prit une photo de lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- OK, maintenant libère-moi! Tu ne vas pas me laisser là toute la nuit?

- Hmm… Fit-il mine de réfléchir, c'est très tentant.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, puis sous ses menaces qui coulaient à flot, le jeune homme leva le sortilège. Il jeta un sort sur la machine et des photos apparurent.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la photo de lui, estimes-toi heureuse, ses photos coûtent cher et beaucoup de sorcières payeraient pour les avoir!

- Tu me fais de plus en plus penser à Malefoy… Marmonna t'elle alors que sont frère sortait de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle mit la photo de son frère dans un des cadres qui parsemaient son bureau. Et plongea dans se draps.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient la force de résister à tous ses changements. Comment puis-je les prendre aussi bien? Après tout, je n'ai pas grandi avec mes vrais parents, et maintenant que je les retrouve, je m'intègre parfaitement bien. Toute la journée je n'ai put m'empêcher de comparer toute mes anciennes habitudes à mon mode de vie actuel. De plus, ses gens me mettent à l'aise, J'ai l'impression que Trébin me cache quelque chose. Mais d'un autre coté, je me sens si bien avec Brendan, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Tout cela malgré les leçons de bienséance, leurs manières et leur façon de parler si soutenue. Peut-être ai-je établi trop de préjugés à l'égard des familles nobles? Ou peut-être me pose-je trop de questions? Pourquoi est-ce que si tout ce passe bien, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des tonnes de question? Je suis un cas à part (soupirs)…

Et Harry et Ron qui ne m'ont toujours pas répondus. D'accord, ils ne répondent que très rarement à mes lettres, mais cette nouvelle devrait les faire réagir, n'est ce pas? Harry doit être trop occupé à ce préparer au combat contre V-Voldemort, quant à Ron, il doit sûrement l'aider. Ils doivent tous être au Square Grimmaurd. Comment vais-je faire pour avoir des nouvelles, si personne ne prend en compte mes lettres? Je pense que je n'irais pas passer mes vacances au Quartier Général cette année, donc j'espère qu'ils penseront à moi et m'enverront des nouvelles informations.

Elle essaya de verser quelques larmes, mais impossible d'extérioriser sa tristesse contradictoire à sa joie… Puis elle s'endormi dans l'espoir de retrouver le lendemain, à son réveil, une lettre bien longue et garnie d'informations.

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voilà!!**

**Que pensez vous de Brendan,Cleanne et Trébin? On t'il quelque chose de louche selon vous:P**

**En tout cas, suite à ce chapitre la semaine prochaine! **

**Bisouxx et BONNE LECTURE DE HARRY POTTER 7:D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**B!j0ur t0ùt lè m0ñdé! **

**Vous avez bien lu :) ? Moi j'ai fini HP7 et là je relis les 7 livres à la suite! xD Enfin bref! Total remerciement à tous les lecteurs et surtout les reviewers de mon histoire! J'espère que je ferais le moins de référence à ce dernier tome que possible! Sinon, comme j'ai déjà répondu aux reviews des membres par MP, je répond au reviews anonymes :)**

**Krriss: Quand j'ai vu ta review j'ai allusiné! Mdr. Pour les paparazzis on va pas pousser trop loin! Okay sa famille est celèbre mais je pense pas que je vais la faire se faire pourchassée par des journalistes enragés, du moins je crois pour l'instant! xD Pour ce qui est de ta théorie sur la famille d'Hermione et Malefoy, tu verras bien plus tard! LoOl Merci pour ta review bisoux!**

**Missgranger: T'inquiète je vais pas te punir parce que t'as louper un chapitre! LoOl Comme pour les autres, tu verras si ta théorie est bonne par la suite! ;) Merci pour ton attention a cette histoire! Ton exigence me fait bien rire!! Bisoux!**

**Et merci aussi à Nadouillettemalefoy, Aurelie Malefoy, Girl-of-Butterfly et Choukiinette-x3.skaii' à qui j'ai répondu par Message Privé! ;)**

**Maintenant, place à l'histoire et à l'entrée en scène un peu plus bas de mon beau Serpentard:D**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Au petit matin, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'Abby, qui s'affairait autour de la baignoire pour lui préparer un bain moussant. Aucune lettre. Lors du petit déjeuner, Trébin était absent, Cleanne précisa que tous les vendredi, il se consacrait à ses rendez-vous d'affaire à Londres. La jeune femme prit alors un journal abandonner et le feuilleta. Pas grand chose d'intéressant à part un article sur elle dont le titre était: « Mais qui est donc l'autre héritier des Grinston » écrit par Rita Skeeter. Cette dernière faisait des supposition incongrues sur elle.

Ce matin, Brendan était un peu plus disposer à tenir une conversation. Lors du petit déjeuner, on parla essentiellement de la leçon de danse de l'après midi.

- Ce matin aux environs de 10h, commença Cleanne. Votre père reviendra exceptionnellement pour que nous puissions faire un portrait de famille. Nous voulons remplacer celui de l'entrée maintenant que tu es de nouveau parmi nous Hermione. Je t'ai fait confectionné une robe pour l'occasion, ton elfe l'a déjà monter dans tes appartements.

- Mère, ceci durera t'il longtemps? Questionna Brendan. Je comptait recevoir de la visite.

- Non dix petites minutes, précisa sa mère, mais vous devrez vous habiller en circonstance.

Ils montèrent donc tous se préparer. A l'aide d'Abby, Hermione vêtit pour la première fois de sa vie une robe aussi magnifique. Elle épousait parfaitement ses formes au niveau du buste, mais s'élargissait légèrement à partir de la taille. Une épaisse bretelle bouffante, passait sur une de ses épaule. La matière brodé qu'avait la robe au niveau du buste jusqu'à mi cuisse, était ensuite remplacé par de la soie bleue foncé. Lorsque la jeune femme avançait, ses jambes étaient doucement mêlés à un flot de lourd tissu. Ses chaussures, du même ton que sa robe, étaient tellement hautes, qu'elle ne savait comment elle réussissait l'exploit de se tenir debout. Ses cheveux, que Abby avait remontés de façon à faire ressortir ses boucles brunes, laissaient apparaître des oreilles où pendaient de petites perles blanches. Elle avait enfiler des gants blancs en soie qui lui arrivaient au dessus du coude, et son cou laissait paraître son pendentif à l'emblème de sa nouvelle famille. Habillée, maquillée et coiffée, elle descendit les escaliers aussi dignement que ses chaussures le lui permettaient.

Comment est-ce que je peux me laisser faire sans rechigner? Je pense qu'avec les années mon self-control s'est largement développer, sinon je ne me serais jamais aussi bichonné_ pour 10 petites minutes! La robe est belle, je l'accorde, mais devoir subir autant de préparation pour un pauvre tableau de famille! _

Tandis qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de descendre l'escalier, en fulminant contre tout et tout le monde. Le reste de la famille l'attendait déjà au rez-de-chaussée. Trébin et Brendan étaient vêtus d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche en soie, et d'une cape noire reliée par une cordelette argentée attachée par l'insigne de la famille. Hermione se dit que cela devait être l'uniforme des hommes de la famille, puisque Trébin et son père étaient déjà habillés de cette façon sur le portrait précédent. La robe de Cleanne était également bleue et brodée de fleurs blanches en son milieu. Elle portait des gants bleus foncés semblables à ceux d'Hermione, et à son cou pendait majestueusement l'emblème familiale.

Le portrait fut terminé en moins de 10 minutes comme l'avait prévu Lady Grinston, et fut installer à la place de l'ancien qui subit un _Evanesco_ pour atterrir on ne sais où. On voyait sur cette nouvelle peinture une famille unie. En bas à droite, assise sur une chaise de soie, Cleanne faisait encore se petit sourire malicieux qu'on lui connaissait. Sur la partie gauche, son mari était également installé sur une chaise, le dos droit et le regard aussi fier que d'habitude. Les jumeaux eux, étaient dans l'espace que les chaises laissaient au centre du portrait. Brendan était du coté de sa mère, une main refermée sur le dossier de son fauteuil, l'autre dans son propre dos. Son sourire charmeur montrant des dents éclatantes de brillance. Hermione, avait une main gantée sur le dossier du siège de son père, l'autre se tenant sur sa hanche gauche. Elle regardait droit devant elle avec un petit sourire, le regard scintillant remplis de sentiments aussi complexes les uns que les autres, dont l'incertitude persistante.

- Je ne me suis jamais fait peinte, souffla Hermione. Je dois dire que cela fait une drôle d'impression.

- Un sortilège à été jeter sur ce portrait pour qu'aucun autre personnage n'y puisse entrer, expliqua Trébin, avant de poursuivre. Il faut que je reparte maintenant, j'ai déjà trop traîné!

Après le départ de Trébin, Hermione laissa libre cours à ces questions.

- Le bleu et le noir sont les couleurs principales de la famille n'est-ce pas? Demanda t'elle à Cleanne.

- En effet, répondit celle-ci. Le bleu symbolise les femmes Grinston, et le noir, les hommes. C'est une des traditions ancestrales de la famille.

Hermione fut obligé de garder sa robe toute la journée, « _Si tu la gardes, demain tu ne verras plus la différence entre tes vêtements habituels et ta robe de bal. De plus, c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre la valse, en étant dans le contexte. _». Aux environs de 10h30, on frappa à la porte d'entrée, alors que Hermione et Cleanne s'étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque.

Brendan alla ouvrir. Un jeune homme blond d'environs 17 ans ce tenait dans l'entrée. Ces cheveux blonds reflétant la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, étaient ingénieusement ébouriffés. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un beau sourire en coin à la vue de son ami, et ses yeux bleus-gris ne sciaient pas une seconde face à ceux de celui-ci.

- Drago, salua le jeune Grinston en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos. Comment se portent les affaires? Ajouta t'il avec un sourire ironique.

- Si tu veux parler des affaires de mon lit, elles se passent à merveille, répliqua le jeune Malefoy un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Et les tiennes? Ajouta t'il.

- Eh bien ses temps-si je n'ai pas eu le loisir de me consacrer à mon passe temps favoris, avoua Brendan en montrant le nouveau tableau de l'entrée.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un nouveau concurrent au poste d'héritier, fit-il avec un rire sarcastique avant de se tourner vers le tableau.

Son visage se décomposa, sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

- Ou plutôt une concurrente, continua t'il avec une voix blanche.

- Eh mec reprend toi! S'exclama le jeune Grinston, amusé. Tout le portrait craché de son frère n'est ce pas?

- C'est qu'elle est vraiment pas mal! Se reprit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers son ami. C'est ta sœur?

- Oui, mais elle, elle est pas sur le marché, ajouta t'il à la vue de ce regard qu'il connaissait tant. C'est ma frangine Drago!

Sans prendre en compte les paroles de Brendan, Drago s'avança vers le tableau un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage.

- J'ai l'impression de déjà l'avoir vue quelque part… souffla le Serpentard.

- C'est possible, elle est en septième année à Poudlard… informa t'il, couper par la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait.

- Brendan, appela Cleanne en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque.

- Oui, mère? Répondit ce dernier, un étage plus bas.

- Qui est là? Demanda t'elle.

- C'est Drago mère! Dit-il, exaspéré par la curiosité de sa génitrice.

- Ah, Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, salua t'elle en rentrant dans la bibliothèque.

- Mes hommages Lady Grinston, répondit celui-ci d'une voix lointaine, mais charmeuse.

Cleanne referma la porte de la bibliothèque, et se tourna un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Hermione était debout, livide, la bouche entrouverte.

- Drago Malefoy est ici? Demanda t'elle d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère, répondit-elle ne comprenant pas sa réaction, puis en un éclair, un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage. Il est très charmant, n'est ce pas?

Interloquée, Hermione se reprit en suivant le cours de pensés de sa mère.

- Je ne suis nullement intéressé par cet insolant! S'exclama t'elle, légèrement outré. C'est un prétentieux, ingrat et totalement raciste!

Cleanne parut troublée par la réaction inattendue de la jeune sorcière.

- Ton frère aussi à cette attitude lorsqu'il est en public, reprit la quarantenaire, avec un sourire amusé. Il faut que tu saches, que la plupart des jeunes gens de notre rang se créent une façade, comme leurs parents leur apprennent. Ceci nous permet de garder notre personnalité intact. Dans notre monde, il n'y a pas de pitié pour les faibles, nous nous devons de nous préserver, aussi bien par rapport à la presse et aux rumeurs, que pour les gens qui ont un rang moins élevé.

- Je comprend, répondit Hermione, mais Malefoy m'a persécuter durant 6 années, il m'a traiter de _sang-de-bourbe_, comme une moins que rien, et tout ça car j'étais une enfant de moldu.

Cleanne regarda sa fille, étrangement attristée par ce qu'elle avait dû subir. Car elle savait comment étaient la plupart des nobles pour en avoir été témoin, sans pitié, et vouant une haine insensible à toute personne descendante de moldus.

- Mais maintenant, tout à changer, souffla Cleanne. Aujourd'hui, tu as toute les armes pour l'affronter. Tu as tout ce qu'il a. La guerre reste une barrière…

A l'entendre parler, Hermione était sûre que sa mère avait un plan en tête.

- Saches, Hermione, que Drago ne peut être lui-même que lorsqu'il est avec mon fils, et encore, il garde toujours une façade.

- Et avec ses parents? Questionna Hermione, étonnée.

Cleanne jeta un regard autour d'elle, et alla s'asseoir près de sa fille. Puis d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure, elle répondit:

- Ma fille, ne juge pas trop vite Drago, ni les autres enfants de mangemorts, apprends à le connaître.

Hermione avait les idées mélangées dans sa tête, mais elles reprirent vite leurs leçons.

Pendant ce temps, les futurs Lords étaient montés dans la salle de divertissements, et jouaient à une partie d'échecs version sorciers. Ils étaient chacun assis sur un fauteuil face à face. Entre eux, s'étalait un grand plateau de jeux au sol.

- Non! S'exclama Brendan. C'est Yves Crespan qui va être le prochain capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande! C'est le meilleur batteur de leur session!

- Mais Lester Stevin est le meilleur attrapeur! Réplique Malefoy. C'est lui qui sera capitaine c'est une obligation…

Il s'interrompit quand son regard tomba sur la photo animée de Hermione qui se trouvait sur la cheminée, à coter d'une des nombreuses de Brendan. Ses cheveux devant les yeux, elle riait à gorge déployée.

- Tu ne m'a pas encore parlé d'elle, dit Drago en désignant la photographie d'un signe de tête.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Demanda t'il en faisant un « échec et math ». On m'a dit il y a peut de temps que j'avais une jumelle qui avait été adoptée. Et aujourd'hui elle vit ici, et apprend tout de notre monde avec l'aide de ma mère.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de notre rang? Demanda le blond interloqué.

- Non puisque je te dis qu'elle à été adoptée!

Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis sans voir qu'il venait d'essuyer une défaite, commença à arpenter le salon de long en large.

- Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà? Demanda t'il en regardant le fils Grinston.

- Hermione, grogna Brendan, en s'amusant à faire tourner sa baquette autour de son doigt.

Drago s'arrêta net, et se tourna vivement vers son ami.

- Hermione tu dis? S'exclama 'il. Quel est son nom de famille?

- Je ne sais pas! Je ne suis pas concierge! Déclara l'autre, indigné.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard réprobateur, mais il n'eut pour réponse droit qu'à un haussement d'épaules.

- N'empêche qu'elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais je ne saurais dire qui…

Il fut interrompu par une cloche qui sonnait l'heure du déjeuné.

- Désolé vieux, l'appel du ventre! Annonça Brendan en se levant, et se dirigeant vers la porte suivi par un Malefoy qui avait reprit son masque impassible.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, ils aperçurent un flot de tissu bleu disparaître à l'étage, ainsi que Cleanne qui sortait, le sourire aux lèvres de la bibliothèque.

- Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de rester à notre table pour le déjeuné? Demanda t'elle lorsque Malefoy fut parvenu à sa hauteur.

- Pardonnez-moi Lady Grinston, s'excusa t'il, en lui baisant la main, mais je crains de ne pouvoir accepter. Père a besoin de moi au plus vite cet après-midi, je ne peut me libérer qu'un court moment par ses temps…

Il s'était interrompu, trouvant inutile de continuer sa phrase.

- Où est Hermione, mère? Demanda Brendan. J'aurais aimer la présenter à Drago.

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux marrons de Cleanne. Quelle serait l'effet, si ses deux là se rencontraient alors qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, et non pour leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Se serait un choc, surtout pour le jeune Malefoy, qui n'avait apparemment pas deviné l'identité de la jeune héritière Grinston.

- Elle est allée vérifier quelque chose dans ses appartements, elle va revenir dans une minute. Je suis sûre qu'elle se fera un plaisir de vous rencontrer Drago.

- Oh je suis navré, mais je suis déjà bien en retard pour l'heure de déjeuné. Mes hommages Lady Grinston, au revoir Brendan.

Au moment où il disparaissait dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione réapparaissait le visage peint d'une expression de déception.

- Ils t'écrirons Hermione, j'en suis persuadée, l'encouragea sa mère lorsqu'elle arriva au premier étage.

Hermione s'était beaucoup confiée à Cleanne lorsqu'elles étaient dans la bibliothèque, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait envoyer une lettre à Harry et Ron, mais qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas répondu, tout se qu'elle ressentait, ses craintes.

Hermione appris très vite à danser la valse, et au dîner, sa mère lui annonça qu'elle était définitivement prête à affronter le monde de la noblesse, et qu'elle ferait une Lady exemplaire. Restait à mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait apprit lors de ces deux journées.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors heureux:P C'est passer près hein! Mais non, la rencontre c'est pas pour tout de suite! LoOl Dans 2 chapitre je crois! Au prochain chapitre en tout cas un petit peu plus de révélations! Je le posterai avant la fin des vacances!**

**En attendant vous pouvez titier le petit "Go" la en dessous :X**

**Gros bisoux!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Sorry pour mon retard, mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment pas de temps pour moi! Mais bon, comme c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de publier cette histoire, voilà la suite! Mais avnt, réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Missgranger: LoOl Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ris pas méchamment:P Moi aussi j'étais nostalgique quand j'ai lu HP7, mais bon il faut ben qu'il y est une fin! Voici la suite tant attendue ;) Merci pour ta review! Bisoux**

**Little Angel: LoOl Désolée pour le retard, mais la suite est comme ça d'autant mieux à lire! ;) Pour Drago, comme je l'es expliquer à d'autre reviewers, il est sensé ne ps aimer les sang-de-bourbe, les mépriser. Donc pour moi, cela m'arangeait bien pour la suite ;) Mais tu as raison je voulais créer un effet de surprise:P Merci pour ta review! Bisoux**

**Samou: Merci infiniment pour tout ces compliments! Sa me fait raiment plaisir! J'éspère que cette suite te plaira. Merci pou ta review, bisoux.**

**Krriss: Eh oui enfin Malefoy! Mais dans le prochain chapitre il y aura 2 fois plus de Malefoy:P Merci pour ta review, bisoux!**

**Ayoka: LoOl, Merci beauoup pour tes compliments! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Drago, ne t'inquiète pas:P Voici la suite! Merci pour ta review, bisoux.**

**Inès: Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review! Bisoux**

**Un mercir également à nandouillettemalfoy, Girl-of-Butterfly, Allis13, Nefenti, Valoou, MalfoyHerm, Aurelie Malefoy, Maigane, Black wolf77, Nacao et Pomme Deluxe! J'ai été vraiment gattée en reviews:)**

**Voilà, j'aime bien ce chapitre personnellement! Alors à vous la lecture :)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La journée du lendemain fut plus qu'éprouvante pour Hermione. Une boule de stress s'était loger dans son ventre, et avait persister toute la journée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu la permission de faire ce que bon lui semblait, mais il lui fut déconseiller de sortir de la propriété, étant donné que des journalistes étaient déjà en faction devant la grille du manoir depuis la veille. Brendan était apparemment sorti jouer au Quidditch avec quelques uns de ses amis, Trébin était enfermé dans son bureau, réglant quelques affaires, et Cleanne supervisait la décoration de la salle de bal. Hermione en se levant avait déjeuné seule, et était aller explorer le rez-de-chaussée du Manoir. Elle trouva derrière la porte qui se trouvait à droite du hall, un petit boudoir menant lui à l'immense salle de bal. Au plafond qui devait s'élevé jusqu'au premier étage, pendait un immense lustre en cristal, et des hautes fenêtres laissaient entré un flot de lumière. Au milieu de la pièce, Cleanne donnait ses ordres aux elfes et aux sorciers, qui s'affairaient à décorer la salle.

Hermione prit congé et continua son exploration. Elle revint dans le boudoir, et se dirigea vers une autre porte qui donnait, d'après elle, dans une pièce derrière les escaliers. La jeune sorcière se retrouva dans un long couloir, illuminé par des bougeoirs murals. De nombreuses portes à deux battants longeaient les murs de marbre blanc. Elle ouvrit celle d'en face, et découvrit que s'était un autre accès au salon principal. Celle d'à coté était également un autre accès à la salle à manger. Retournant dans le couloir, elle découvrit nombreux placards, salles de séjour, ou même des salles vides. Presque arrivée au bout de se long couloir, elle ouvrit une porte, se retrouvant ainsi dans une cuisine agitée, où l'on pouvait voir des elfes s'affairer autour des fourneaux. Lorsqu'elle entra, tout mouvement fut figé et toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers elle. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux la fixaient, apeurés. Hermione était troublée de cette réaction, elle essaya de faire un sourire malgré son trouble. Les petits elfes s'inclinèrent largement.

- Non, non ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, continuez ce que vous faisiez je vous en prit! S'exclama t'elle.

Les petits être reprirent leurs activités, après un moment d'hésitation. Hermione put voir Abby se précipiter vers elle.

- Miss a t'elle besoin de quelque chose? S'empressa t'elle de demander. Abby s'excuse de ne pas avoir entendu l'appel de Miss, Abby va se corriger, cela ne se reproduira…

- Non Abby! Dit Hermione. Je ne t'ai pas appeler, n'aie crainte! Je suis juste venu visiter, ne t'en fait pas.

Puis elle parti après avoir rassuré l'elfe. Elle avait eu un petit pincement au cœur en voyant les elfes de maison s'acharner au travail, encore plus lorsqu'ils s'étaient inclinés. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de ses excès de respect. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir s'y habitué. Car elle savait à présent, que militer en tant que présidente de la S.A.L.E ne servait à rien. Elle avait compris qu'il était dans la nature des elfes de maison de vouloir servir les sorciers.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une porte tout au bout du couloir. Hermione alla l'ouvrir et découvrit un escalier en pierre, qui descendait en colimaçon dans les entrailles du manoir. Poussée par la curiosité, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeuil en arrière avant de descendre, illuminée par des torches accrochées au mur. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, une longue rangée de torches s'allumèrent. Un long couloir s'étendait devant elle, ainsi que plusieurs portes en bois massif. Se couloir lui faisait penser aux cachots de Poudlard, ses pas raisonnaient sur le parterre de pierre. Se rappelant ses cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, elle sortit sa baguette par pure précaution.

"Les maisons sorcières sont souvent habitées par des créatures magiques indésirables, surtout les endroits peu fréquentés, tels que les greniers ou les caves." Vigilance constante, comme disait Maugrey.

En ouvrant quelques portes, elle découvrit des objets entassés les uns sur les autres, dans des salles démesurément vastes. Elle en ouvrit 6 de cette façon, baguette toujours prête à servir, lorsqu'elle arriva à un croisement. Des deux cotés, les couloirs s'étendaient à perte de vue. Lorsqu'elle se retournait, elle voyait la petite ouverture de l'escalier. Elle décida donc de poursuivre son chemin vers le couloir d'en face pour réduire les chances d'oublier le chemin du retour, et donc de se perdre.

En rencontrant la première porte, elle sentit une grande puissance magique s'en échapper. Elle leva alors sa baguette, et jeta un _Alohomora_ qui se répercuta sur la porte, sans aucun effet. Sa curiosité monta d'un cran. Elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle essayai de trouver le sortilège qu'avait subit la porte. « _Avis_ » Souffla t'elle. De petits oiseaux s'envolèrent vers la porte, sous le contrôle de la sorcière. L'effet fut immédiat, les petits rouge-gorges, tombèrent à terre, comme électrocutés.

- Triste sort, souffla Hermione pour elle même.

Une partie d'elle même l'implorait de retourner à l'escalier et d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui l'exploration, mais une autre, la plus forte et la plus curieuse, la suppliait de rester, et de continuer la visite des lieux, tout particulièrement la pièce derrière cette porte qui ne demandait qu'à être ouverte. Son coté téméraire prit le dessus, elle décida donc de lever le sortilège de cette porte.

Si un sortilège de foudre instantané est installé, je dois tout simplement jeter le contre-sort.

Elle jeta le sort auquel elle pensait: sans succès. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir encore, puis pensa que si elle pouvait passer au travers de le mur, tout serait plus facile.

Mais oui! C'est ça la solution!

- _Immaterialis_, lança t'elle en faisant un mouvement de rotation du poignet.

En un éclair argenté, le mur s'effaça pour laisser place à un rideau de matière, à première vue, visqueuse. Hermione s'avança d'un pas prudent, baguette levée. Elle murmura un _lumos _et passa au travers de la porte immatérielle. S'était trop facile, il y avait sûrement nombre de créatures magiques à l'intérieur. Comme la jeune femme s'y attendait, la pièce n'était pas éclairée. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, et aperçut une torche éteinte. Elle s'approcha et souffla un _lacarnum inflamari. _Toutes les torches de la pièce s'allumèrent alors à leur tour, pour laisser voir une pièce poussiéreuse, où les murs étaient parsemés de livre, et où un bureau trônait en son centre. Au dessus de celui-ci, un grand portrait au cadre d'or pendait. En son centre, un homme enrobé semblait plonger dans un profond sommeil. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans le portrait du hall, lors de son arrivée ici, mais ses traits étaient plus doux, et il avait l'air plus vieux. Ceci devait être son bureau sans aucun doute.

La jeune femme s'avança vers les rayonnages de livres, poussée par son attraction naturelle envers les ouvrages particulièrement épais. Sur les vielles couvertures, des titres d'or ressortaient d'une brillance éclatante. « _Comment contrôler un détraqueur _» lut-elle sur une couverture, « _Technique de persuasion douce _», « _La magie blanche triomphe_ », « _La profondeur des ombres _», déchiffra t'elle sur d'autres.

- Des livres de magie blanche… et noire, murmura t'elle fascinée.

Elle n'avait jamais oser mettre la main sur un ouvrage de cette catégorie, mais cela l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Si elle lisait ses livres, elle pourrait sûrement contrer plus facilement les sortilèges de magie noire des mangemorts. Elle mit la main sur un de ses grimoires intituler « _Les secrets de la sombre magie _», le tira et se dirigea vers un des fauteuils devant le vieux bureau. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de s'asseoir, elle sentit un bourdonnement derrière son oreille droite. Ses réflexes ne s'étant pas atténués, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche en se retournant brusquement.

- _Wadivasi_! Rugit-elle, alors que le Doxis allait la piqué. Puis elle enchaîna, _Petrificus Totalus_!

La bête tomba au sol, inerte. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était surprise que ses sortilèges aient marchés. Au square Grimmaurd, ils avaient été obligés d'utiliser de l'insecticide. Elle inspectait les environs lorsqu'une voix dans son dos la fit frissonner.

- Tu dois être une Grinston pour avoir une telle capacité magique, souffla une voix mielleuse.

La sorcière se retourna en un bond et lâcha par la même occasion le lourd ouvrage de magie noire. L'homme à la moustache grisonnante s'était réveillé et la regardait d'un air curieux.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Hermione en reprenant une façade comme lui avait si bien appris ça mère.

Le vieillard haussa un sourcil.

- La question serait plutôt _qui es-tu_? Répliqua t'il.

- Je suis Hermione Gran…Grinston, hésita t'elle, mais reprenant ses esprits elle continua. Et vous, vous êtes donc mon Grand-Père?

- Qui est donc ton père? Questionna t'il en semblant ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase de sa petite fille.

- Trébin Grinston.

- Je suis donc ton arrière grand-père, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne reçoit pas de visite! S'exclama t'il en commençant à faire les cents pas dans son tableau. Comment as-tu survécu?

- Je vous demande pardon? S'exclama Hermione les yeux exorbités.

- Eh bien oui! Mon traître de fils ne voulait pas de filles dans la famille! Bougonna le vieux Grinston en regardant la sorcière, les sourcils froncés. Il traitait les femmes comme des cracmoles!

L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux des deux protagonistes. Hermione se demandait si son interlocuteur rusait pour avoir des informations sur les fais et gestes de son petit fils.

- Je croyais que c'était vous qui ne vouliez pas de filles dans la famille et qui avez fait un serment inviolable pour ne pas en avoir dans la famille!

- Moi? Souffla le vieil homme. Mais c'est mon fils qui a trahis son camp et qui est devenu mangemort! Lui qui ne voulait pas de…

Il s'interrompit en fixant un point derrière Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna et aperçut un minuscule elfe de maison près de la porte, ayant visiblement peur de traverser la matière visqueuse qui servait de mur. Elle s'approcha et demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Avant de répondre l'elfe s'inclina largement sous les yeux exaspérés de la jeune femme.

- Opus vient informer Miss que Madame vous demande pour le déjeuner, dit-il d'une vois fluette tremblant et jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

- Bien, je vais aller la rejoindre.

Elle se retourna mais le mur s'était re-matérialisée. Elle la regarda les sourcils froncés une main sur ses hanches.

Mais qu'est ce que cette histoire? Les Grinston m'auraient-ils mentis? Ou est-ce peut être ce portrait qui a perdu la tête? Comment être sûr? Mon arrière grand-père avait l'air tellement sincère… et mes parents tellement mystérieux… Ils m'auraient mentis pour manoeuvrer contre l'ordre?

La jeune sorcière laissait aller le cours de ses pensée en arpentant les couloirs du sous-sol du manoir. Puis se sentant soudain las et fatiguée, elle monta dans sa chambre sans croiser âme qui vive, et s'endormit aussitôt la tête pausée sur les draps de soie de son lit en se disant que personne ne lui en voudrait de ne pas être aller déjeuné.

« Dans un petit quartier pavillonnaire, où tout paraissait apaisant sous les derniers rayons chauds et réconfortants de la journée, deux hommes à l'accoutrement inhabituel et au masque morbide avançaient à pas de loups le long des trottoirs détériorés. Entrant dans une petite propriété ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ses voisines, ils sortirent leur baguette à l'aura malfaisante. Faisant sauter la porte avec puissance, ils entrèrent. Dès qu'ils aperçurent un homme, un grand homme blond aux lunettes carrées, le mangemort le plus petit jeta le sort fatal, touchant sa cible de plein fouet, tandis que son acolyte explorait le rez-de-chaussée de la petite maison pour trouver une petite femme blonde aux yeux verts qui subit le même sort que son défunt mari. En mourant, la pauvre moldue s'effondra sur son agresseur.

- Pourriture de moldue! Gronda t'il en repoussant sa charge. De la racaille!

- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on doit tuer ses moldus plutôt que d'autres! Dit une voix féminine en arrivant.

- Arrête de réfléchir Willan, ses choses ne valent pas mieux que les insectes, il faut les écraser tant que l'on peut! Dit-il en s'apprêta à enlever son masque.

- N'enlève pas ton masque Goyle! S'écria la dénommée Willan. Si quelqu'un arrive on ne doit pas découvrir notre identité! Je réfléchi peut-être trop mais je n'est pas la capacité intellectuelle d'un veracrasse moi au moins! Allez on s'en va! »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu la chambre du manoir. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange mais ne se rappelait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela lui avait soulevé le coeur. D'ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas coucher sous ses draps, le lit était défait, comme si elle s'était débattu, étrange…

Elle regarda l'heure, 18h00. Ses entrailles se serrèrent et une boule se logea dans sa gorge. Le bal commençait dans deux heures et demie, elle avait dormi durant 5h! Mais comment était-ce possible? Elle faisait en ce moment des choses que jamais elle n'avait imaginer accomplir! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les fenêtres, la lumières se faisait orangée, et toujours pas de toujours pas de lettre! Elle commençait sérieusement à ce faire du soucis. Elle se changea, et descendit pour dîner.

Aussitôt entrée dans sa chambre après le repas, la jeune sorcière dû tâcher d'enfiler un corset plus que coriace à l'aide d'Abby, excitée comme une puce. Ceci fait, Hermione fut coiffée et maquillée. Puis, il lui fallut 20 bonnes minutes pour réussir a enfiler la robe de haute couture faite sur mesure pour elle. Il fallut donc une heure à Hermione pour être fin prête.

Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans la salle de bain, elle ne se reconnu pas. Ses cheveux remontés par on ne sait quel moyen laissaient s'échapper quelques mèches ingénieusement bouclées et étaient surmontés par une barrette d'argent. En descendant son regard plus bas, elle pouvait apercevoir le haut de sa robe rose très pâle qui était brodé de fils et de perles d'argent. Son corset la serrait tellement que sa poitrine paraissait compressée. Au niveau des hanches, le tissu rose s'élargissait soudainement et inégalement en de petites ondulations. C'était une robe comme celles que portaient les dames de la cours de Louis XIV.

Si elle le pouvait, la jeune femme aurait éclater en sanglots, mais encore une fois les larmes ne lui venaient pas, et son souffle était quelque peu coupé par l'emprise du corset. Elle se rappela les paroles de sa mère adoptive « _Ne te laisse pas complètement changer, mon ange. Restes telle que tu es à l'intérieure. _». Elle avait honte d'elle même, en à peine trois jours, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Son reflet était trompeur. Il ne reflétait pas ce qu'elle était dans son cœur, mais ce que l'on voulait faire d'elle. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec le tableau de son arrière grand-père. Et si toute cette mascarade cachait autre chose? Et si ses parents étaient du coter de Voldemort?

- Miss Grinston, les premiers invités arrivent, couina Abby en entrant dans la salle de bain. Madame demande que miss ne sorte pas de sa chambre tant qu'on ne viendrait pas la chercher.

Hermione surprise d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensée se reprit.

- Oui, merci Abby.

Je vais faire comme si je ne me doutait de rien pour l'instant, tout en restant sur mes gardes. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de communiquer avec Harry et Ron autrement que par hiboux. Ma première lettre a peut être été interceptée. En attendant, une fille superficielle est mieux protégée qu'une fille éffrontée. Donc tachons de jouer les filles mielleuses. 

Elle prit sa baguette et entreprit de trouver un endroit pour la cacher sous sa robe. Il y allait sûrement avoir des mangemorts à cette soirée, mais aussi des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne contact avec l'un d'eux. Pour l'instant où allait-elle cacher cette foutue baguette?! Elle leva sa jupe. Impossible de la mettre dans ses escarpins d'argent étant donner leur finesse. Dans ses manches son précieux baton serait vite repérable. Énervée, elle mit une main sur sa hanche et commença à taper du pied en maudissant celui qui avait pu inventer les robes de bal. Puis, le temps d'une illumination, elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine.

- Pitié Merlin pardonnez-moi, souffla t'elle en regardant le plafond.

Elle entreprit donc de glisser sa baguette entre ses seins compressés. Ceci fait, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc à l'arrière de la résidence. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Elle se retourna, et regarda la porte d'un oeil curieux.

Non Hermione, il est interdit de sortir avant nouvel ordre! Mais Angeline m'avait bien dit de rester comme je suis, et je suis curieuse! D'un autre côté, je respecte aussi les règlements. Mais où y a t'il marquer que je ne peut pas sortir de ma chambre? Nul part! J'y vais!

Têtu un jour, têtu toujours! Ni une, ni deux, la sorcière se dirigea d'un pas aussi décidé que sa robe et ses chaussures lui permettaient et arpenta le couloir prudemment, de peur de rencontrer quelqu'un. Elle descendit jusqu'au premier étage, puis se tenant à la rampe de l'escalier, elle se baissa autant qu'elle le pouvait pour apercevoir le hall.

Ce dernier était remplis de toute sorte de personnes, de journalistes dont les flash éblouissaient leurs cibles. Tous avaient apparemment remarquer le tableau, et savait désormais que le deuxième héritier de la famille Grinston était une fille.

- Hermione? Dit une voix derrière la jeune fille, alors que les derniers invités entraient dans la salle de bal.

L'interpellée sursauta violemment, et entreprit de se remettre sur pieds. Elle reconnu son frère.

- Qu'y a t'il Brendan? Répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres.

- Eh bien il se trouve que je cherchait ma sœur. J'ai été voir dans sa chambre: personne. Dans la bibliothèque: Idem. Je commençait à me faire du soucis quand je t'ai trouver! Répliqua t'il en faisant mine de chercher.

- Ha ha… Que tu es drôle mon cher frère! Siffla Hermione.

- Il est temps d'y aller miss scepticisme! Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre… Affirma t'il avec un sourire narquois.

La sorcière vira au blanc, et failli tomber à la renverse avant de se rattraper à la balustrade, sous le regard amusé de son frère.

-En plus, tu me vole la vedette ce soir! Tu devrais être punie pour ça…

Tendis que Brendan argumentait sur le faite que sa sœur allait lui gâcher la soirée de sa majorité, ils descendaient tout deux les escaliers.

- … d'autre part, ce soir je vais sûrement repérer une fille susceptible de devenir ma femme! Toi aussi d'ailleurs…

La concernée s'arrêta net et devint encore plus blanche si c'était possible.

- Excuse-moi? Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, les portes de la salle de bal s'ouvrirent. Hermione, sous le choc, s'efforça de garder un petit sourire aimable mais figé. Elle regarda son frère, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Son frère lui jeta un regard rassurant, puis ils s'avancèrent.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre!**

**J'éspère qu'il vous à plu autant qu'a moi! Vos questions, impressions et conseils sont toujours les bienvenus!**

**Je suis désolée si je suis irrégulière, mais le travail de première est vraiment difficile:S**

**Gros bisoux à vous!**

**PS: Chez moi il neige! xD**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abbord, réponses aux reviews anonymes :)**

**Missgranger: Contente que toi aussi tu ais aimé ce chapitre! La suite c'est tout de suite après ;) Merci pour ta review, bisous!**

**Lola: Oui il neige xD La suite c'est maintenant! Merci pour ta review, bisous!**

**MiladyMoOn: Oui de la neige! Mdr! Je m'en passerais bien des fois! --' Tu as raison, c'est inhumain d'écrire une fic en plus des cours, mais bon c'est un plaisir donc je m'y tien! ;) Première rencontre avec Malefoy dans ce chapitre! Enjoy! Merci pour ta review, bisous!**

**Little Angel: LoOl Non malheureusement ça ne m'avancera pas beaucoup! xD Tu as raison pour la fac, mais bon cela me prend du temps quand même! ;) Merci pour ta review, bisous!**

**Krris: Tu as du mal toi! xD Tu veras bien par la suite à qui elle est promise! ;) Le p'tit vieux a effectivement bien aider Hermione à ouvrir les yeux ;) Merci pour tes deux reviews! xD Bisous!**

**Maelys: Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite, bisous!**

**Et Merci également à Hindouch, Girl-of-Butterfly, Valoou, Aurelie Malefoy, Black wolf77 et Aisleen à qui j'ai déjà répondu:)**

**Maintenant, place à la rencontre a plus attendue:)**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tournant son regard vers les visages curieux et les flash d'appareils photos tournés vers elle, Hermione senti ses jambes s'amollir et une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel trac depuis le bal de Noël en Quatrième année ou la Répartition en Première année! Tous ses visages la regardant tel une bête curieuse. Comme elle le savait, il était évident que certaines de ses personnes superficielles voulaient la voir six pieds sous terre, et très peu lui voulaient du bien. Toutes ses façades lui inspiraient la plus grande des méfiances, mais il fallait être forte, et montrer qu'elle était digne d'être là où elle était.

Arrivés au centre de la majestueuse salle de bal, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était tellement stressée que les jointures de sa main droite sur le bras de son frère étaient blanchâtres. Sous cet étreinte, Brendan essayait tant bien que mal de garder un visage neutre alors que sa mâchoire crispée menaçait de se déboîter. Une valse s'éleva alors du coter des musiciens, et la jeune fille relâcha la pression sur le bras de son frère pour se mettre en position. Elle rapprocha son visage de l'oreille de son frère, ses lèvres restant presque immobiles.

- J'espère que tu disais encore une de tes habituelles et inutiles bêtises avant de rentrer.

Elle senti un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier, tandis que d'autres couples de valseurs se joignaient à eux dans cette interminable danse.

- Alors on ne t'avais pas prévenue? Souffla Brendan avec un petit rire. Tous tes prétendants et mes prétendantes sont ici ce soir. C'est à nous de choisir, ajouta t'il avec extase.

Hermione se recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais enfin comment peux-tu accepter cela? S'offusqua t'elle.

- Toi, tu en aimes déjà un, dit-il suspicieux son regard fouillant dans les iris noisettes de sa sœur qui rougi instantanément.

- Non… non pas du tout! Répliqua t'elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau des mains de son cavalier. C'est parce que je trouve cela contre nature, des jeunes gens devraient pouvoir choisir…

- Et qu'es-tu sensée faire ici Hermione? Choisir. Nous sommes l'une des rares familles de sang pur à avoir le choix. Beaucoup d'autres sont soumis à des mariages forcés, alors que nous, nous avons tout le gratin de la sorcellerie pour choisir.

- Tu ne comprends pas! Grogna t'elle dans le cou du jeune sorcier. Tu as peut-être été conditionné pour ton futur, mais moi j'ai été élevée sur les bases de l'amour, et j'y crois.

- L'amour, siffla t'il une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa sœur et ajouta d'une voix si basse qu'elle cru l'avoir imaginée, ne l'oublie pas Hermione, n'oublie pas se sentiment, tu n'es pas encore perdue, toi.

Puis la douce musique s'interrompit pour laisser place à une salve d'applaudissements plus ou moins enthousiastes. Hermione s'écarta alors des bras de son frère les sourcils froncés en le regardant droit dans ses yeux azur, mais il était trop tard, il avait déjà repris son petit sourire de riche héritier. Il prit le bras de sa sœur perplexe et la mena vers les maîtres des lieux. Ces derniers avaient l'air rayonnants. Dès qu'ils furent à leur hauteur, Trébin annonça:

- Voici donc les dignes héritiers et enfants de la grande et noble famille Grinston, Hermione et Brendan Grinston!

Sous cette déclaration, les musiciens se mirent à jouer, et Hermione salua ses parents biologiques, sans oublier de garder le masque d'ignorance qu'elle s'était promis de garder depuis la découverte du tableau de son arrière grand-père.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle avait danser avec à peu près dix prétendants au titre de fiancé. Trois d'entres eux avaient essayer « imperceptiblement » d'aventurer leurs immondes mains de pervers plus bas dans le dos de la jeune fille que prévu. Mais ils avaient vite déchanté en sentant une légère brûlure leur monter le long du bras, partant de la main fautive. Elle avait aussi danser avec un veuf retraiter, ayant la fâcheuse manie de venter les mérites de sa collection de dents en ivoire. Durant cette période qu'elle avait qualifier de « pourrait être pire », elle réfléchit à tous ce que ses parents lui avaient cacher et ce que Brendan lui avait conseiller.

Toutes ses révélations confirment mes soupçons et les dires du tableau de mon arrière Grand-père. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de sérieux derrière tout ça. Ils m'ont menti sur Grand-père, sur leur rôle dans la guerre, ne m'ont rien révéler sur mon avenir et sur les personnes que je rencontrerais à cette soirée. Je suis même sûrement entourée d'une bonne partie de mangemorts. Heureusement, il y a un ou deux photographes qui ont été autorisés à rentrer dans la salle et j'ai aperçu quelques aurors et le Ministre de la Magie. Il faut que je trouve des membres de l'Ordre pour leur faire part de tous ce que j'ai apprit. Pour l'instant jouons les ignorantes. Je réfléchirais plus tard sur la façon dont je doit agir.

Une fois délivrée de l'emprise de ses hommes à marié, elle se dirigea vers le buffet assailli de monde, et parvint par on ne sait quel miracle à ce procurer une coupe de Champagne Bullekipik et commença à arpenter la salle pour trouver un endroit à l'abris des prétendants trop entreprenants.

- Hermione! Appela une voix féminine et familière dans sont dos.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom, Hermione fut un instant surprise mais soulagée que se ne soit pas une voix masculine et se retourna. Parvati et Padma Patil se tenaient devant elle, ébahies. Padma se tourna vers sa jumelle.

- Tu vois je t'avais dit! S'exclama t'elle.

- Quelle surprise! Répondit Parvati en se tournant vers Hermione, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que se soit toi!

- Moi non plus il y a quatre jours, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Mais tu as tellement changer! Je crois que si Lord Grinston n'avait pas donner ton prénom je ne m'en serait jamais douter!

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, à l'intérieur je suis toujours la même, rit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil aux jumelles. Je suis désolée les filles mais j'étouffe, je vais aller prendre l'air.

Puis elle s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main. Derrière elle, les deux sœurs discutaient les yeux brillants.

Encore un ragot à raconter sa ne fait jamais de mal, pensa Hermione un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres en repensant à Poudlard. _J'ai hâte d'y retourner…_

- Miss Granger, ou devrais-je plutôt dire _Grinston, _l'interpella une voix. Vous êtes la petite amie de Harry Potter n'est-ce pas?

Elle se retourna pour la deuxième fois, un sourire artificiel sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, salua t'elle alors qu'il lui baisait la main, je suis sa meilleure amie.

- Je dois dire que je suis assez curieux d'en savoir plus sur votre soudaine apparition dans cette prestigieuse famille, continua t'il d'une voix doucereuse sans prendre en compte sa dernière phrase.

- Je pense, Monsieur que vous devriez converser directement avec mon père, répondit Hermione d'une voix mielleuse.

- Oui cela va de soit, répliqua Scrimgeour en se redressant sur toute sa hauteur. Oh j'aperçoit Madame Deleny, Bonne soirée Miss.

Drôle de numéro celui-là…

Enfin arrivée sur la terrasse, Hermione aperçu Brendan s'éloigner dans le jardin en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noir qui gloussait bruyamment. L'extérieure était moins peuplée en raison de la brise fraîche qui enveloppait l'atmosphère et qui fut accueilli par Hermione comme une délivrance après la chaleur oppressante de la salle de bal. Elle se dirigea vers un coin plus à l'abris des regards, et entrepris de s'asseoir sur le rambarde, opération difficile en raison de l'étoffe de tissu fragile et épais qui l'entourait. Elle put enfin savourer en paix sa coupe de Champagne Bullekipik. Elle n'en avait bu qu'une seule fois en 4ème année, lors de la victoire de Harry à la première tâche du Tournois des trois sorciers, et ne se rappelai plus de cette sensation d'énergie qu'offrait la boisson.

- Qui l'eut cru, siffla une voix ironique à coté d'elle.

La jeune femme sursauta si violemment, que si la main forte de l'importun ne l'avait pas retenue par le bras elle aurait basculé par dessus la terrasse.

- Eh dé-stresse Granger! S'exclama se même personnage.

- Malefoy! S'écria Hermione en dégageant son bras de l'emprise du Serpentard. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

- Ca se pourrait bien oui, ricana t'il. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est une très bonne occasion, tu n'as pas tes abrutis de gardes du corps pour te protéger.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement, Hermione fit mine de toucher ses cheveux pour avoir sa main plus près de sa baguette au cas où les propos de son interlocuteur se concrétiseraient.

- Dis donc Malefoy, répondit-elle en regardant autour d'eux les sourcils froncés, je ne vois pas non plus tes deux gorilles, seraient-ils en train de piétiner les pieds de quelques pauvres invités qui n'auraient rien demander?

- Le rat de bibliothèque aurait-elle prit de l'assurance? dit Malefoy sarcastique en s'arrêtant d'avancer pour s'asseoir sur la rambarde. Oh mais j'oubliais, tu es une Grinston maintenant! Par quel moyen tordu as-tu réussi à transformer la vilaine sang-de-bourbe en une riche héritière de sang-pur? Bientôt on aura aussi une Belette Ministre de la Magie et un Balafré sans cicatrice!

- Très drôle Malefoy, répliqua Hermione, un petit sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres qui s'effaça aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Eh bien tu vois, commença t'il un sourire en coin naissant. Je me suis dit qu'on ne voyait pas de sang-de-bourbe se transformer en sang-pur tout les jours, alors je suis venu voir de plus près!

Self-control, self-control Hermione! Rappel-toi de tes leçons! Garde ton masque…

- Très bien! Dit-elle avec un rire superficiel, les dents serrées. Tu m'as vu, maintenant tu peux disposer.

- Granger…

- Grinston, le coupa la jeune fille en le fixant intensément du regard.

- Ouais c'est ça, grogna t'il en chassant sa réplique d'un geste de la main, quand est-ce que tu apprends les bonnes manières?

- Les bonnes manière c'est toi qui devrais les revoir, Malefoy. Depuis quand on ne salue pas une dame? Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois me baiser la main? Ajouta t'elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Le Serpentard se leva et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune fille. Il la prit par le menton et plongea son regard sombre dans ses yeux.

- Fini de jouer _Grinston, _murmura t'il d'une voix glacée. Tu es dans la cours des grands maintenant, je te saluerais quand tu te comportera comme digne de ton rang et non pas avec ton comportement de fille de moldu effrontée. Je te conseillerai de t'écraser, se n'est pas parce que tu es de sang-pur que tu es intouchable.

Il la lâcha brutalement et s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'entrée de la salle de bal. Hermione était encore sous le choc des paroles du sorcier.

Eh bien, ça ne va pas être du gâteau pour s'intégrer…Harry, Ron et Ginny me manquent terriblement, qu'est ce que je donnerais pour être avec eux en ce moment même… Il ne faut pas que je me démonte, des menaces, j'en est déjà eu…

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, mais aucune larme ne consentit à couler. Elle retourna lentement vers la salle principale bondée de monde. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, s'efforça de ne pas faire transparaître ses pensées sur son visage, et entra. Le son de l'orchestre et des conversations mobilisèrent son sens de l'ouïe, tandis que les têtes se tournaient vers elle lors de son passage. Elle s'assit gracieusement sur une chaise de velours noir, et sirota tranquillement sont Champagne Bullekipik, plongée dans ses pensées et indifférente aux quelques regards fixés sur elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, ce moment de « solitude » fut interrompu.

- Ah Hermione je te cherchais, déclara son père en s'approchant suivi de deux personnes que la jeune fille se serait bien passé de voir. Je voulais te présenter Lord Malefoy et je crois que tu connais son fils, Drago.

Un petit sourire qu'on aurait pu croire aimable apparu sur les lèvres de Malefoy senior, tandis que le visage de son fils restait inexpressif. La Gryffondor se leva lentement, un sourire artificiel toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- Oui, j'ai déjà eu le _plaisir, _de les rencontrer, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en tendant la main. Lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, vous souvenez-vous?

- Oh oui bien sûr, vous m'aviez paru fort charmante, répondit Lucius en ce baissant pour lui baiser la main. Bien moins qu'aujourd'hui évidemment, ajouta t'il, son sourire crispé persistant.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, un petit sourire victorieux naissant au coin de ses lèvres lorsque celui-ci se baissa à son tour pour lui baiser la main. Durant toute son action de courtoisie, il l'avait regarder dans les yeux comme s'il espérait la foudroyer sur place. Trébin échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Malefoy Senior, et enchaîna:

- Je suis sûr que Drago sera enchanté de t'inviter à danser ma chère fille.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent leurs parents respectifs, des yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or. Mais Lord Malefoy rendit un regard emplis de menaces à son fils qui s'empressa de se tourner vers la Gryffondor.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse? Demanda t'il les dents serrées, en lui tendant une main réticente.

- Avec joie, réplique la jeune sorcière aussi tendue que son partenaire en prenant la main de celui-ci.

Quand leurs peau entrèrent en contact, un frisson les parcouru. Un contact si humain entre deux personnes qui s'étaient haïs durant tant d'années, réagissait comme un choc thermique sur eux. La rencontre entre le froid et le chaud, entre la lumière et l'obscurité, une Gryffondor et un Serpentard…

Commençant à tournoyer au rythme de la musique, les deux sorciers se tenant droits et fiers, regardaient autour d'eux, s'ignorant mutuellement. Leur port crispé, se transformait pour les spectateurs en une beauté glacée et hautaine, tableau qui en impressionna plus d'un. Si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls au beau milieu de la salle, centre de l'attention, ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues à l'héritière des Grinston lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha du Serpentard et ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'épaule, et sur la main de son partenaire. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air moqueur.

- C'est ça être héritière, souffla t'il en approchant sa fine bouche de son oreille, à croire que tu n'es pas aussi bien formée que ce que tu crois.

- Je ne suis pas une machine… commença t'elle.

- Une _quoi_? La coupa t'il sceptique.

- Laisse tomber, dit-elle exaspérée. Je ne peux pas tout savoir, contrairement à ce que tu penses! Et pas la peine de gaspiller de ta salive de serpent pour répondre, ajouta t'elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarque une fille brune au teint particulièrement rouge et à l'expression haineuse, les regardants comme s'ils commettaient un terrible pêché.

- Qui est cette fille? Demanda Hermione en la fixant toujours.

- Je ne suis pas un centre d'information, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux avant regarder en direction de la dite jeune fille.

Aussitôt, un sourire apparut dans le coin de ses lèvres en regardant Hermione qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu la réflexion du Serpentard.

- C'est Telma Pitsburg, une cousine à toi, reprit-il d'un air espiègle.

- Et pourquoi nous regarde t'elle ainsi? Dit la Gryffondor les sourcils froncés en tournant la tête vers son partenaire. Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait à elle? Ajouta t'elle en voyant son sourire .

- Rien du tout, s'indigna faussement le jeune homme. C'est elle qui me harcèle!

Voyant que la sorcière avait encore l'air septique il approfondi ses explications.

- Ses parents veulent que je l'épouse, mais je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix… déclara t'il désinvolte. Elle est folle de moi, comme toutes d'ailleurs!

- Stop! Là je te coupe tout de suite! Qui a dit que _moi_ j'étais folle de _toi_? S'exclama t'elle un sourcil brun arqué.

Malefoy la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Hermione, elle, se préparait à entendre quelque chose qui ne lui plairait sûrement pas. Tendis qu'ils parlaient, les autres invités s'étaient remis à danser, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi épiée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes une robe de bal et que tu as les cheveux longs que tu es une femme à mes yeux, murmura t'il en la détaillant. Cela reste à vérifier.

Sous le sourire du Serpentard qu'elle détestait tant, elle étira ses lèvres en un rictus sadique tandis que ses ongles se plantaient délicatement dans la peau nacrée de celui-ci.

- Granger… Commença Malefoy les dents serrées tout en gardant son masque malgré la torture.

- Grinston, le coupa Hermione avec délice, avant que l'interminable valse prenne fin.

Raide comme un manche à balais, le jeune sorcier se baissa et baisa la douce main de sa partenaire de danse avant de se retirer en direction de la foule. Après avoir fait un arrêt au toilettes, qui apparemment était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait _respirer_, elle erra parmi la foule à la recherche d'un visage familier. La salle se vidait peu à peu, alors que la soirée avançait. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit de dos une silhouette longiligne aux longs cheveux gris, et au chapeau bleu nuit assortit à sa robe. Il était en grande discussion avec une femme rousse et ronde qui devait avoir la trentaine. N'y tenant plus, Hermione courut presque en direction des deux personnages.

- Miss Grinston! Salua Dumbledore en voyant la sorcière arriver à la hâte.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore! Articula t'elle difficilement en raison du sourire rayonnant qu'elle affichait. Je suis si heureuse de vous voir!

Le vieil homme émit un petit rire et se tourna vers la femme avec qui il conversait avant d'être interrompu.

- Miss Grinston, voici Ellina O'Migan, je comptait l'embaucher au poste de professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, annonça t'il.

- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer Miss, déclara la rousse en lui tendant une main grossière. Albus, je crois que nous en avons déjà parler, je refuse le poste que vous me proposez. Tous les professeurs ayant exercé à ce poste ont très mal fini, et je n'ai aucunement envie de risquer ma vie volontairement!

Le visage du directeur de Poudlard se tira, en quelques secondes il avait prit des années.

- Il se fait tard, je doit me retirer, informa cette dernière dont les sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés. Bonne soirée Miss, Dumbledore.

- Elle n'a pas l'air commode, souffla Hermione regardant par terre, gênée de cette altercation.

- Oui, mais je la comprend tout à fait, répondit le vieux sorcier en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

- Professeur, je voulais vous demander, commença t'elle, j'ai un _devoir_ très compliqué à élucider, et j'aurais vraiment besoin de votre aide, continua t'elle un regard intense planté dans les yeux perçants du professeur.

Elle abaissa au même moment les barrières qu'elle avait apprit à dresser autour de son esprit.

- _Ma nouvelle famille me cache quelque chose_, pensa t'elle, sachant pertinemment que le directeur pourrait entendre à l'abris des oreille indiscrètes.

- Eh bien je pense que nous pourrions arranger cela auprès de vos amis, dit-il, un sourire imperturbable sur le visage. Je vais devoir vous quitter, il faut dire qu'à mon âge se coucher tard est toujours déconseillé! Ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil. Bonne soirée Miss Grinston.

- Au revoir Professeur Dumbledore, salua la jeune fille.

Plus tard, ses yeux devenant lourds de fatigue, elle annonça à sa mère qu'elle allait se coucher. Celle-ci discutait avec Narcissa Malefoy, une femme blonde et froide, et Serina Zabini, une femme d'une extrême beauté. Elle avait entamé une courte discussion avec les deux sorcières. Narcissa la regardait de haut en bas, si bien que Hermione se sentit très vite comme 'analysée' au moindre petit détail. Elle décida donc de ce retirer poliment.

Quelle journée, pensa la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée dans son lit après avoir mit 15 bonnes minutes pour enlever sa robe, _ce rang d'héritière est bien plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Devoir être toujours parfaite, pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être reprise est éprouvant! Mais après tout, quel défit n'est point relevable pour une Gryffondor?_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Voilà voilà! Alors? Vos impressions:)**

**Je n'ai pas encore écris le prochain chapitre, donc il sera sûrement plus long à arriver! En plus le conseil de classe qui arrive et tout... C'est le stress! Sinon dans le prochain chapitre, je pense que je vais éclaircir le mystère de Harry et Ron qui ne répondent pas aux lettre, des rumeurs qui commencent à circuler, des soupçons qui se renforcent, le mystère du rêve étrange d'Hermione etc...**

**Donc rendez-vous au chapitre 8! Bisoux! **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hellow Everybody!**

**Tout d'abbord j'aimerais vous présenter mes sincères excuses pour cet énorme retard! Il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie, mais je ne vais pas m'appesantir là dessus, ce qui nous interesse ici c'est l'histoire :) Vos reviews m'ont vraiment aider à me motiver, et j'aimerais que vous sachiez que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour la suite même si elle n'arrive pas rapidement! **

**Etant donné que je ne me rappelle plus à quelles reviews j'ai déjà répondu je vais le faire ici:**

**Girl-of-Butterfly: Oui en effet je vais _vous_ et _les_ faire attendre! :P Je pense que si je les mettais trop vite ensemble, sa couperais tout le charme! Voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review :)**

**tachouille: Tu as de la chance de ne plus être en cours! C'est vraiment l'horreur, j'ai encore 1 ans et demi moi! / BREF! C'est ça qui est bien avec les personneges fictifs, tu peux en faire ce que tu en veux :P Le croustillan c'est pas encore pour meintenant désolée :) Merci pour ta review :)**

**coopix: Voici la suite, merci d'attendre je sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours facile :) Bisous**

**Appl3 d'0r: Merci beaucoup de donner ton avis, sa fait très plaisir de voir les gens suivre ce que j'écris de si prêt :) Alors je te répond: pour les Elfes de maison, je crois l'avoir expliquer dans l'histoire, Hermione à compris que c'était dans la nature des elfes d'obéir, qu'ils aimaient ça. Je croyais l'avoir fait assez ressentir dans ma fic, mais apparement pas, je vais essayer d'y remédier ;) Quant à l'identité d'Hermione, je croyais également l'avoir fait comprendre, notamment au début en disant qu'à l'intérieure elle resterait une Granger même si son nom était Grinston. Mais je pense que tu comprendras plus par la suite qu'elle doit jouer le jeu de la fille docile. Mais elle n'oublie en aucun cas son identité :) J'éspère avoir répondu correctement à tes questions! Voilà la suite :)**

**Merci aussi à MiladyMoOn, missgranger, Aurelie Malefoy, myym, Krriss, black wolf77, Nefenti, Alexia, Little Angel, aryanne slamitrov, Katycatte, Esther Malfoy et langedesenfers pour leurs reviews si encouragentes! **

Le soleil se levait une fois de plus en cette matinée pour annoncer une magnifique journée d'été. Un rayon lumineux et chaud sûrement plus malin et malicieux que les autres se glissa entre d'épais rideaux violets, pour venir chatouiller doucement le jolie minois d'Hermione. Celle-ci poussa alors un grognement tout à fait élégant accompagné d'un marmonnement incompréhensible, et disparu sous la douce couette ne laissant qu'une épaisse masse de cheveux emmêlés dépasser.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le bal était passé, et six jours qu'elle avait quitter son chaleureux petit pavillon de banlieue et qu'elle n'était plus sorti du manoir Grinston. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait la désagréable impression que cela faisait des mois entiers. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas sorti comme elle l'avait prévu? A cause d'un léger petit problème qui s'était dressé entre elle et ses projets, une sorcière aussi à cheval sur les coutumes qu'insupportable: tante Nancy. Bourgeoise aux cheveux argentés et à l'âge aussi avancé que ses dents, la vieille femme avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'épier les faits et gestes d'Hermione, et de la reprendre à la moindre fausse note.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Alors que son humeur matinale de s'était pas améliorée, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner plus tard que d'habitude, espérant échapper au « tirant », comme elle avait affectueusement surnommer sa tante. A son malheur, Merlin avait décidé de s'acharner à lui rendre la vie difficile ces derniers jours: tante Nancy était attablée, son air pincé toujours aussi insupportable ancré sur son visage creusé. Elle était assise à côté d'un Brendan toujours égal à lui même et souriant. Lorsqu'elle entra, le tyran darda son regard perçant dans sa direction et s'apprêtait à cracher l'une de ses reproches acides sur l'humeur ou l'apparence physique de jeune fille, mais celle-ci en la voyant ouvrir la bouche la devança.

- Bonjour tante Nancy, salua t'elle d'une voix mielleuse, je pense qu'aujourd'hui il n'est aucunement nécessaire de gaspiller votre salive à m'humilier de quelque façon que ce soit. Épargnez moi au moins aujourd'hui vos simagrées sur ma façon d'être.

La jeune sorcière s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise face à son frère, et remplit une tasse de thé à la bergamote comme si de rien n'était. Brendan la regardait bouche bée, sa cuillère dont le contenu était retombé dans son assiette était suspendue a quelque centimètre de sa bouche. Le « tyran » quant à elle la regardait d'un air courroucé, mais essaya très vite de se donner une contenance en époussetant sa veste vert pomme.

- Dommage pour vous Hermione, vous allez devoir m'écouter car j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer à vous et à votre frère! Dit-elle rompant le silence gênant qui s'était confortablement installé suite au discours de la Gryffondor.

Hermione, sentant la colère monter en elle comme de la lave en effervescence, essaya tant bien que mal de se contrôler en affichant un masque d'impassibilité tout en serrant sa tasse de thé qui menaçait d'éclater dans ses mains. Qu'allait-elle encore pondre pour lui pourrir la vie? Elle ne pouvait que s'attendre au pire avec une mégère comme elle!

- Vos parents vous ont inscrits au Théophilius Challenge, lança la vieille sorcière de sa voix stridente.

- Oh mon Dieu! S'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise et en renversant au passage tout le contenu de son thé sur la table.

- Oh mon quoi?! Demanda Brendan, incrédule.

- Oh Brendan! Tu ne te rend pas compte? S'exclama la jeune sorcière les deux mains sur ses joues. Le Théophilius Challenge voyons! C'est une chance inouïe de pouvoir y participer! Ce stage est un allé simple vers la réussite! C'est un diplôme inestimable te donnant accès à une carrière prestigieuse! Son coût est tellement élevé qu'il est inespéré de pouvoir y participé…

- Hermione Grinston! La reprit Nancy en se levant de son siège, droite comme un manche à balais. Sont-ce là des manières de future Lady que de renverser le contenu d'une tasse de thé et de se laisser submerger par des émotions incongrues en présence d'autres personnes! Je vous prie de vous rassoire immédiatement!

Hermione la foudroya du regard.

- Si les êtres humains sont pourvus d'émotions c'est justement pour s'en servir quand il le souhaitent. Si j'ai à ce moment précis envie de crier à plein poumons je le ferais sans honte!

- Comment allons-nous vous marier avec une pareille insolence et indi…

- Si jamais un homme ne voulait pas de moi tant mieux pour moi, mais tant pis pour lui! Renchérit-elle en s'asseyant calmement, satisfaite de la teinte homard qu'avait pris le visage de sa grand tante.

Un silence similaire à celui vécu lors de l'entrée d'Hermione dans la pièce s'installa, très vite interrompu par le raclement de gorge insistant de Brendan.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise que nous participions au Théophilius Challenge, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tous le monde y participe, pourquoi ferions nous exception?

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri.

- _Tous_ le monde? Répondit-elle incrédule. Dis plutôt que tous le monde dont tu fais parti y participe. Toute la haute société. Il y a une semaine de cela, jamais je n'aurais envisager pareil projet! Tu n'imagines même pas la chance que nous avons…

- Non je n'imagine pas, répliqua t'il en un sourire taquin. Pour quand le stage est-il prévu tante Nancy? Ajouta t'il à l'intention de sa voisine.

Celle-ci qui s'était rassise sur sa chaise, le dos si raide qu'il aurait pu rivalisé avec le pan d'un mur, regarda dans la direction d'Hermione de ses petits yeux vicieux et tourna très vite son regard vers son interlocuteur.

- Dans deux jours. J'ai tellement peur pour toi mon pauvre petit, ce Challenge est tellement dangereux. J'ai essayé de faire pression sur tes parents pour ne pas qu'_elle_ y participe. Car tout le monde sait que les risques encourus sont énormes, et qu'une personne ayant été élevée par des moldus ne pourrait y survivre, mais en vain. Pauvre chérie, mourir si jeune…

- Au moins, cela vous fera des vacances, siffla la jeune sorcière en se levant avant de partir d'un pas précipité.

- Du thé? Fit le « tyran » de sa voix mielleuse, en se tournant vers Brendan.

Montant les escaliers à toute vitesse, le cerveau d'Hermione tourne à plein régime. Ainsi, elle allait participer au Théophilius Challenge! Avant, cette expérience était tellement inenvisageable que s'en était devenu aussi inatteignable qu'une étoile. Mais elle allait y participer! Le sentiment de se regarder vivre s'en renforçait d'autant plus. Deux jours! Il fallait qu'elle se prépare psychologiquement à toutes les épreuves qu'elle allait passer. Car tante Nancy avait raison sur un point, ce Challenge était l'un des plus dangereux. Elle pouvait y perdre la vie.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire à la façon des maîtres d'écoles sur un parchemin blanchâtre.

« _Cher Professeur Dumbledore, _

_J'espère que vos vacances se passent à merveille et que vous prenez du bon temps. Pour ma part, tout va bien, ma famille envisage de m'envoyer en vacance avec mon frère! C'est un vrai Challenge qui m'attend! Je vais donc cette après midi faire la réserve de livres ce qui me prendra bien 15h comme d'habitude! J'entend bien vous revoir très bientôt en compagnie de mes amis. _

_Amicalement, Hermione G. _»

Espérant que le vieux directeur saurait décoder son message, elle descendit au jardin et se dirigea vers la volière se trouvant à l'écart du manoir pour envoyer sa lettre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione se maudissais d'avoir prévenue Abby de sa sortie. En effet, la petite elfe lui avait alors présenter 8 assortiments de capes, de sacs et de chapeaux, et la suppliait de la laisser la coiffer. Le jeune fille, exaspérée, finit par se laisser tomber devant sa coiffeuse en voyant instantanément ses cheveux voleter dans tous les sens.

_Quitte à jouer la vraie fille de riche naïve, mieux vaut le faire bien… _

Finalement, une demie-heure plus tard elle était habillée de pied en capes et s'apprêtait à sortir du hall lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Fermant les yeux furtivement, elle les rouvrit en se retournant avec un sourire travaillé de toute pièce pour paraître radieux, presque niais. Elle aperçu alors son père sur une marche de l'escalier, les sourcils relevés.

- Tu allais quelque part? Demanda t'il tout simplement en la fixant du regard.

- En effet, je comptais me rendre au chemin de traverse, répondit docilement Hermione affichant toujours le même sourire. Cela m'est-il interdit? Ajouta t'elle fronçant les sourcils l'air soucieux.

Lord Grinston descendit les quelques marches restantes les mains croisées dans son dos.

- Non bien sûr, mais crois-tu être prudent pour une jeune fille de ton rang de sortir seule? Lança t'il impassible.

- Dois-je vous rappeler père, que je suis une sorcière majeure, et que de ce fait j'obtient le droit et la capacité d'utiliser la magie à ma guise? Répliqua t'elle s'empêchant d'ajouter pour la énième fois qu'elle était également la meilleure élève de sa promotion à Poudlard. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de venter ses propres mérites. C'est ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

- Mais que voulez-vous faire à Londres ma chère enfant? Insista t'il en commençant à tourner autour de sa fille tout en admirant les murs du hall comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il les apercevait.

- Eh bien je voudrais tout de même avoir le plaisir d'acheter moi-même les affaires dont j'aurais besoin lors du Théophilius Challenge! Dit-elle d'un air faussement enjoué. Je ne puis accepter de porter des vêtements de mauvais goût! Et bien sûr je dois acheter tous les livres concernant se stage, je veux absolument tout savoir. Oh, je suis désolée père mais je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux rentrer trop tard.

Puis sans attendre de réponse elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et sorti sans un regard en arrière. Espérant ne pas en avoir trop fait dans son rôle de fille gâtée, la jeune fille avançait tant bien que mal le long de l'allée du manoir, luttant contre le vent.

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir de nuages gris, et le vent tiède la fit frissonner malgré elle. Visiblement, un orage s'annonçait. Ce serait d'autant plus parfait pour passer inaperçue une fois à Londres. Arrivée devant l'immense portail, elle jeta des regards inquiets à la rue déserte. A croire que la population sorcière se laissait facilement impressionnée par un ciel capricieux. Malgré tout, un carrosse et deux chevaux sortis de nulle part l'attendaient patiemment un peu plus loin. Se dirigeant lentement vers la petite porte en fer à droite de l'allée, elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape en soie fine et légère. Effectivement, elle avait opter pour l'ensemble le plus discret que lui proposait Abby: Un jeans, un pull en cachemire a rayures gris et bleu marine et une cape en soie bleu foncée. Ses cheveux étaient simplement ondulés et remontés en demie-queue.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sorte avec sur moi plus de 2000 Galions de vêtements… Et pour couronner le tout, Abby qui me fait découvrir un coffre fort personnel dans ma propre chambre… En tout je vaux au moins 8000 Galions. Merlin… _

Hermione était arrivée à la sortie de Mineria Lane. Elle n'avait croiser personne durant le trajet à part deux enfants d'environs 10 ans qui rentraient chez eux en courant. Il n'y avait pas un bruit alentour, lorsqu'elle descendit de son transport pour se diriger vers la grille d'entrée, seul l'effleurement léger de sa cape contre le sol était audible et bientôt le «pop » de son transplanage.

Du côté de la résidence Grinston, le maître des lieux avait, tout de suite après le départ de sa fille, précipitamment écrit une lettre à un destinataire inconnu. Il descendit alors par le passage qu'avait emprunté Hermione quelques jours plus tôt pour s'engouffrer dans les entrailles du manoir. Bifurquant fréquemment dans le labyrinthe des caves, il arriva très vite d'un pas décidé au but désiré. Le cinquantenaire entra dans une vaste salle où trônaient plusieurs sièges dispersés çà et là au bon gré de leurs utilisateurs. Dans un coin de la salle un petit homme à l'allure grotesque et aux vêtements mangés aux mîtes était assis d'une manière qui se voulait décontractée sur le bras d'un fauteuil de cuire, il sirotait un verre de ce qui ressemblait à du whisky pur-feu.

- Cessez d'essayer de vous donner de grands airs, vous êtes d'autant plus pitoyable, siffla Trébin en lui arrachant le verre des mains avant de le poser sur une petite table basse.

Le petit sorcier se leva la tête baissée. Il était d'une tête plus petit que son interlocuteur.

- Pardon, Lord Grinston, se soumit-il sa grosse tête graisseuse toujours baissée.

- Passons! Ma fille est sortie, je veux que tu la suive. Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend qu'elle est sortie sans surveillance, je n'ose imaginer sa colère. Fais-toi discret, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle apprenne de quel côté nous sommes, si se n'est déjà le cas. Quand tu reviendras, tu me feras un rapport. Je veux savoir où elle est allé, avec qui elle a parler, et même avec qui elle a échangé ne serais-ce qu'un regard!

- Bien sûr Mi-Lord, je ferais tout le nécessaire, souffla l'homme l'air ému. Je suis si honoré…

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là?! Gronda Grinston les yeux sortant presque de ses orbites.

Sans un mot, Peter Pettigrow transplana le regard terrifié. Le chef de la famille Grinston, lui, sorti de la salle sans un mot, le visage nué de toute expression.

De l'autre côté de l'Angleterre, Hermione marchait dans une ruelle déserte la tête baissée pour ne pas risqué de se faire reconnaître. Elle était bientôt arrivée à l'entrée du célèbre Bar le _Chaudron Baveur_, réputé pour camouflé l'entrée des quartiers sorciers de Londres, lorsqu'elle entendit le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage. Elle se retourna rapidement. Sous sa cape, elle avait enserré sa baguette par réflexe. Devant elle, rien de suspect. Juste des voitures garées le long de la chaussée. On entendait le bruit de la circulation de la rue voisine, mais se bruit si particulier avait résonné dans ses oreilles comme il l'aurait fait dans un chaudron. Poussée par sa raison, elle se força à continuer d'un pas plus rapide son trajet vers la porte noir si connue. Poussant doucement cette dernière, elle se retourna furtivement le regard suspicieux, mais toujours personne. Le Pub était bondé, ce qui troubla l'apparente tranquillité de la rue à l'ouverture de la porte. Essayant de se faire la plus petite possible, elle s'avança au milieu de la foule, toujours la tête baissée pour ne pas être reconnue. Lentement mais sûrement, la jeune sorcière atteignit la porte donnant sur une petite cours arrière.

Il était 13h30 lorsque Hermione regarda sa montre en traversant le mur enchanté. Elle releva la tête juste assez pour balayer rapidement le Chemin de Traverse du regard. Malgré le mauvais temps apparent, l'étroite allée était rempli de foule de sorciers faisant leurs achats. A l'abris des toits, des hiboux hululaient brutalement, sentant l'arrivée de l'orage. La jeune fille se faufila tant bien que mal entre les sorciers et sorcières qui allaient et venaient dans la ruelle.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione allait encore de magasins en magasins essayant de ne pas se faire reconnaître. Elle s'était déjà aperçu à maint reprises sur la couverture de la _Gazette des Sorciers_, souriant dans sa robe de bal. Par chance, elle n'avait pas encore été interpellée, et n'avait eu besoin d'aucune aide des vendeurs dans les petites boutiques sorcières qui longeaient la grand rue. Celle-ci abritait d'ailleurs une atmosphère plus étrange que jamais. En effet, l'effervescence des rues n'était en aucun cas due à la joie habituelle que procurait le fait d'être en vacances, non, l'insouciance s'était transformée en méfiance. Les sorciers jetaient des regards soupçonneux autour d'eux. On voyait des hommes enserrer plus fort que jamais la taille de leur femmes, des mères tenant leurs enfants dans leurs bras, faute de les laisser gambader librement, les terrasses de cafés étaient presque désertes, sortir devenait une nécessité et non un plaisir.

Poussée par une curiosité soupçonnée, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers une rue qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter: Road's Light. C'était une avenue situer à droite de la Banque Gringotts présentant des loges hors de prix, les magasins de la haute société, et l'une des boutiques les plus convoitées d'Hermione, la librairie « Page d'Or ».

L'atmosphère changea en quelques secondes. Les sorciers et sorcières avaient l'air plus sûrs d'eux. A la vue de la garde sorcière anglaise, vêtu de noir, qui faisait des allées et venues le long de la rue, Hermione ressentit de l'injustice à l'égard des autres sorciers s'affairant, sur leur garde, à a peine 100 mètres de là. Road's Light était plus étroite que la Grand rue, le flux de population ne diminua donc pas, et Hermione avait ainsi autant de mal à se déplacer discrètement que précédemment.

Brusquement, alors qu'elle marchait la tête toujours baissée au maximum, elle se heurta à une personne inconnue mais assez forte pour la projeter en arrière. Elle se retint de justesse a l'un des nombreux aurors, mais sous la violence du coup sa capuche glissa en arrière, révélant son visage ébranlé. Les passants, attirés par cette collision la regardèrent d'un air incertain. La jeune fille réagi alors très vite pour sauver les apparences; elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur affichant un visage dénué de toute expression lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention bougre… gronda la voix si froide.

Hermione sursauta alors, et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

**Voilà, voilà!**

**Je ne vous promet pas de date pour la suite, je ne veux pas vous décevoir! :) Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça aide pour écrire la suite :)**

**Bisous à vous tous!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour? *Murmura l'auteur apeurée cachée derrière son écran***

**Hm, aucune excuse valable pour cet ENORME absence de 1 an. Oui absence, non abandon je le précise! Si cela peut vous rassurer j'ai HONTE de ma conduite, oui car cette fic était placée dernière dans la liste de mes priorités… Je l'ai remontée ne vous inquiétez pas, et je l'ai mise juste après le BAC ^^' Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de mes lecteurs e reviewers. **

**BREF! Je vous ai fait attendre assez longtemps! Vu que je ne sais pas à qui j'ai répondu ou pas, vous pouvez aller voir les réponses à toutes les reviews de ce chapitre sur mon blog (L'adresse est sur mon profil).****J**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!**

Chapitre 9

_Brusquement, alors qu'elle marchait la tête toujours baissée au maximum, elle se heurta à une personne inconnue mais assez forte pour la projeter en arrière. Elle se retint de justesse a l'un des nombreux aurors, mais sous la violence du coup sa capuche glissa en arrière, révélant son visage ébranlé. Les passants, attirés par cette collision la regardèrent d'un air incertain. La jeune fille réagi alors très vite pour sauver les apparences; elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur affichant un visage dénué de toute expression lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière._

_- Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention bougre… gronda la voix si froide._

_Hermione sursauta alors, et se tourna vers le Serpentard._

Mais avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, un mouvement d'excitation se fit sentir dans l'assemblée de sorciers curieux les entourant de toute part. Elle aperçut plusieurs des passants sortir le nouveau numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qui relatait encore et toujours son cas si particulier de nouvelle arrivante dans ce monde de requins qu'était l'aristocratie. Se voyant virevolter dans sa robe de bal en couverture du journal si bien connu dans le monde de la magie, la rouge et or senti la panique jetée sur elle comme un seau d'eau froide. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait aujourd'hui, comme pour toujours d'ailleurs, était d'attirer l'attention de tout un monde alors même qu'elle se promenait innocemment dans une rue ou un an plus tôt elle était aussi transparente que n'importe quelle autre adolescente de 17 ans. Elle entendait déjà les murmures s'élever de la foule: « C'est Hermione Grinston, c'est bien elle! », « La toute nouvelle héritière de la fortune Grinston! », « Elle vient juste de rentrer dans le jeune Malefoy, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur… », « Est-ce qu'elle vient d'engendrer un conflit entre les deux plus grandes familles de Grande-Bretagne? ». Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour remédier à sa situation, la voix désagréablement grinçante en cet instant de son vis-à-vis la rappela à l'ordre.

- Granger, parvint-il à prononcer à travers ces dents serrées si bien qu'elle était sûrement la seule à l'entendre, tu viens de provoquer une collision publique, tu pourrait au moins avoir la décence de me présenter tes excuses. Je ne veux pas avoir ton frère sur le dos si la rumeur d'un soi disant conflit entre nous paraissait dès demain à la une de ce torchon.

La sorcière réfléchi très vite à la situations: Malefoy, elle, deux héritiers de grande famille, sensés représenter la perfection, collision, public, Gazette du Sorcier, rumeur, conflit. Se n'était effectivement pas le moment de se faire remarquer de la sorte en renvoyant balader le grand blond qui lui faisait face malgré le fait qu'il le méritait entièrement. Son objectif était de se mettre dans les petits souliers de sa famille pour mieux juger de leurs intentions, pas de les mettre de suite dans l'embarras public. Bouillant intérieurement de rage, elle se détendit en apparence affichant un sourire désolé à l'homme qu'elle détestait probablement le plus au monde.

- Oh, toutes mes excuses Malefoy, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en lui tendant la main avec un sourire plus accentué que jamais, cette fois sentant l'heure le la vengeance arriver à grands pas.

Elle avait par se geste retourner la situation contre le jeune homme. S'il refusait délibérément de lui baiser la main, se serait lui qui aurait déclarer la guerre. Et Merlin savait que le fait de baiser la main d'Hermione devant la foule de sorcier qui s'était figée dès le premier mot de cette dernière était une marque de respect qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui accorder. Le vert et argent gardait toujours son masque d'impassibilité sous la étincelant de la jeune fille. Tous les regards s'étaient d'un bloc tournés vers lui.

- Tu ne m'a occasionné aucune blessure, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir? Répondit-il un sourire figé sur son visage sculptural, en prenant la main de la jeune fille avant de se baisser légèrement.

Pendant les 4 secondes que dura le baisemain, un combat muet avait lieu entre les deux étudiants, en effet, le jeune Malefoy essayait de broyer sournoisement les doigt délicats de la Gryffondor, tandis que celle-ci s'était donné pour objectif de transpercer la peau d'apparence fragile du Serpentard à l'aide de ses ongles. Tout cela sous les yeux admiratifs et ignorants de leur auditoire qui se dispersa lentement après avoir reçu un regard menaçant du garçon lorsqu'il se releva.

- Allons donc boire une tasse de thé, dit-il une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ces prunelles orageuses en lui proposant son bras.

- Avec plaisir, siffla-elle en devinant bien qu'ils ne boiraient jamais le thé ensemble mais qu'un bon savon ferait le plus grand bien à cet arrogant pourri gâté.

Hermione prit possession du bras musclé, elle devait l'admettre, du blond qui la guida à travers la foule qui ne cessait de leur jeter des regards curieux. C'était écœurant. Elle était accrochée au bras de l'être qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir en 6 ans, elle était même obligée d'avoir une attitude aimable envers lui. Rien que pour ça, elle se demandait si elle allait tenir longtemps dans le rôle de riche héritière. Être comparée à ce gosse de riche immonde allait devenir une torture permanente pour elle. Immonde, mentalement entendons-nous bien, car même si elle préfèrerait gober un œuf de Magyar à Pointes plutôt que de l'admettre à voix haute, il était _vraiment _bien bâtit. La dépassent de son mètre quatre-vingt, ces cheveux blonds presque blancs ingénieusement ébouriffés tombaient devant des yeux gris troublants qui ne laissaient jamais paraitre que l'indifférence ou la rage. Son visage était soutenu par une mâchoire qu'on aurait dit taillée dans la pierre nacrée qu'était sa peau. Drago Malefoy ou l'alliance de la beauté et de la froideur. Elle devait aussi avoué qu'il l'avait sortie du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était plongée, mais cela non plus elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, l'orgueilleuse nierait tout en bloc.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un brusque changement de trajectoire orchestré par le jeune homme en question, qui l'avait entrainé furtivement derrière un portail en bois de la taille d'un homme entre deux magasins de l'allée des lumières. Brusquement, Malefoy la plaqua contre l'une des parois humides une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et son corps la maintenant dans une position d'impuissance. Mais les reflexes de celle-ci ne lui firent une fois de plus pas défaut et dès qu'ils avaient fait leur entrée dans l'allée elle avait saisit sa baguette la gardant bien au chaud sous sa cape.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu? Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, la regardant dans les yeux une lueur dangereuse menaçant les yeux bruns de la Gryffondor. Tenter de m'humilier ainsi ne va pas t'aider à t'intégrer plus vite dans ce monde, au contraire. Tu as de la chance d'être une Grinston, sinon je t'aurais sur…

Il s'interrompit un instant regardant plus attentivement la jeune fille qui avait les yeux brillants de malice, il sentait quelque chose dans une zone sensible plus au sud de son corps sculptural, mais quelque chose qui bizarrement ne lui appartenait pas.

- Granger, se pourrait-il que je me sois trompé dès le début sur ton genre sexuel?! Demanda t'il brusquement les yeux pleins d'incrédulité en reculant le buste pour jeter un œil à ce qui ressemblait bien à une poitrine féminine.

Le sorcier ayant un peu relâché sa garde, Hermione sauta sur l'occasion et le poussa de toutes ses forces, sortant sa baguette de sous sa cape dans un tourbillons de tissu bleu foncé pour en pointer le garçon, puis éclata de rire à gorge déployée. Lui, la regardait férocement les points serrés.

- Voyons Malefoy, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris que la plus grande des faiblesses était de sous-estimer son ennemi? Lança-telle d'une voix douce un rictus digne de celui qui lui faisait face posé sur ces lèvres pleines. Je n'ai jamais été inferieure à toi, même quand tu me traitais de sang-de-bourbe, et maintenant que dans ton optique je suis à ton niveau, tu cherches encore des excuses pour me prouver que je suis inférieure à toi. Mais rends-toi à l'évidence Malefoy, j'ai droit à autant de respect que toi ou même dans un autre cas qu'un moldu. Evidemment il t'est impossible de comprendre car le gouffre qui nous sépare alors que nous sommes au même niveau est le fait que tu ne comprenne pas cette égalité entre les hommes qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers.

Elle avait baisser sa baguette et rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête s'apprêtant à partir mais fut interrompue par le ton acide du Serpentard dans son dos.

- Tu viens toi-même de prouver que ces sang-de-bourbe étaient inférieurs. Regarde les statistiques de puissance des sorciers, ou même les statistiques de réussite scolaire à Poudlard. Tu verras que le niveau séparant cette vermine et nous, sang-purs, est incomparable. Ta faiblesse est de te battre pour une cause qui n'est pas justifiée. Il n'existera _jamais _d'égalité entre les sang-de-bourbe et les sang-purs, c'est un fait.

- Tu prône une thèse à laquelle-même ton maître né d'un père moldu ne pourrait décemment pas adhérer, dit-elle en tournant juste la tête dont il ne pouvait voir que les lèvres avant de pousser le pavillon et de s'engager à grands pas dans la foule.

Elle n'avait plus le temps de se rendre à la librairie « Page d'Or », il était déjà 15h et elle mettrait bien 10 minutes avant d'arriver chez Fleury & Bott. Alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir elle bénit cette cape de luxe qui avait subit un sortilège d'imperméabilité parfait, mais en contrepartie elle se maudit d'avoir mit ces mignonnes petites tennis grises qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité un jour aussi orageux. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour jeter un regard à la rue qui était en train de se vider considérablement, cherchant le magasin de chaussures le plus proche. Elle était encore dans Road's Light la seule boutique qu'elle trouva assez proche à quelques pas en avant était le prestigieux « Talon de Betty ». Arrivée à hauteur du magasin elle se précipita à l'intérieure aussi vite que possible, les pieds trempés.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieure de la loge était alourdie par un parfum de miel qui aurait put être succulent s'il n'avait pas été en telle quantité. Elle enleva impatiemment sa capuche tout en cherchant autour d'elle un rayon de bottes qui devaient être rares en cette période de l'année. La pièce était petite, pompeuse et lumineuse en dépit du temps assombri de l'extérieure. Il y avait au centre un espèce de petit salon - trois ottomanes et une petite table en bois massif-, à la gauche de la porte d'entrée, le comptoir était fait du même bois que le sol et que les présentoirs faisant le tour de la pièce. Une femme se tenait apparemment assise les jambes croisées derrière la caisse enregistreuse de type ancien qui cachait le reste de son corps. La jeune fille repéra très vite un miraculeux choix de bottes tout au fond de la salle, mais avant d'atteindre son but se cogna malencontreusement à l'une des ottomanes la faisant ainsi grincer contre le sol. N'y prêtant pas attention elle s'apprêta à saisir une unique botte marron foncé à petit talon et à semelles cramponnées, mais fut vite interrompue par une voix aigue dans son dos qui la fit sursauter après le silence régnant dans la salle.

- Puis-je vous aider? Dit la voix digne d'un elfe de maison.

Se retournant, Hermione fut surprise de découvrir non pas un petit être apeuré mais une femme quarantenaire rousse aux cheveux raides coupés au carré. Sa mine légèrement mal réveillée au début, se métamorphosa en une figure surprise, les yeux vert agrandis en reconnaissant la jeune sorcière qui se tenait devant elle.

- Miss Grinston, c'est un honneur immense de vous accueillir dans notre magasin, déblatéra t'elle d'une voix empressée dont le débit augmentait au fil des mots. Votre mère nous à souvent fait l'honneur de sa présence et de ces achats et…

- Veuillez m'excuser, la coupa Hermione, je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impolie, mais je suis pressée et j'aurais besoin de ces bottes au plus vite, pourriez vous m'en apporter une paire, s'il vous plaît?

La vendeuse tiquant aux mots « excuse » et « s'il vous plaît », la regarda d'un air ahuri, trouvant visiblement inhabituel le respect que lui témoignait une personne aussi importante, avant de se reprendre.

- Bien entendu, se sera un plaisir de vous servir, Miss Grinston! Déclara-t-elle en courant à l'arrière boutique.

Une fois les bottes magiquement adaptées à ses pieds, Hermione s'étrangla en payant la modique somme de 899 Gallions à la rousse dont la mâchoire menaçait de se détacher tant elle souriait.

Parée pour la pluie, Hermione sortit à toute vitesse dans la rue à présent presque déserte. Elle réprima un frisson, sa baguette bien en main sous sa cape, puis se mit à courir. Elle avait perdu 10 minutes, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire attendre Harry, Ron et surtout pas Dumbledore! Le vent lui fouaitait le visage et elle dut tenir sa capuche sa main libre mais la pluie ne l'atteignait pas. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder les visages des rares passant, de peur de déceler un visage malfaisant ou même un masque de ces même mangemort qui hantaient ces rêves depuis près de cinq jours. Elle arriva rapidement devant la petite boutique éclairée, hors d'halène. La jeune fille pénétra dans l'entre de ses merveilles sous le son d'une clochette retentissante. La capuche toujours rabattue sur sa tête elle s'aventura dans les rayons son excitation grimpant à chaque pas, mais aussi une boule au creux de son estomac s'élargissant à chaque respirations. Personne au rez-de-chaussée. Anxieuse, elle monta à l'étage où elle se souvenait avoir trouvé quelques heures auparavant trois ouvrages bien épais sur le Théophlius Challenge. Arrivée au bout d'une énième rangée elle entendit les murmures particuliers de deux jeunes hommes essayant tant bien que mal de parler discrètement malgré leur voix grave. Elle _les _aurait reconnus entre milles. Espiègle, elle souffla un « _Tonitrua Oris _», un grand bruit de tonnerre sortit de sa baguette alors que la jeune fille sautait en direction de l'autre rayon, capuche toujours rabattue et bras écartés en criant un « Bouh! » innocent.

Le brun et le roux lâchèrent le livre qu'ils étaient visiblement en train d'étudier attentivement en criant de terreur. Le plus grands des deux se prenant les pieds dans sa cape tomba à la renverse entraînant le deuxième dans sa chute. Hermione quant à elle enleva sa capuche, s'appuyant sur les étagères surchargées tellement elle riait sous les regards ahuris de Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley.

- Et on appelle ça des Gryffondors! S'exclama la sorcière lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

- Eh oui, les garçons aujourd'hui ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, déclara une voix féminine derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle découvrit une femme de taille moyenne d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux d'une couleur rose bonbons.

- Tonks! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, dit Hermione en serrant la jeune auror dans ces bras, elle aurait dû se douter que Dumbledore avait bien mieux à faire que d'assister aux retrouvailles de trois adolescents.

- C'est pas une histoire de courage, siffla Ron qui était en train de se relever tant bien que mal le rouge lui étant monté aux oreilles, nous étions justement en train de feuilleter un livre sur la Banshie et… Et d'ailleurs tu nous as fait poireauter pendant…

- Peut importe, le coupa une Hermione radieuse en serrant tour à tour ses meilleurs amis dans se bras. J'ai eu un léger contretemps, mais ce qui compte c'est que nous puissions enfin nous parler face à face, ajouta t'elle une ombre passant sur son doux visage en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet aux deux extrémités de la rangé où ils se tenaient.

- Nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus sûr pour discuter, lança Tonks en s'avançant déjà en direction des escaliers, butant au passage dans une pile de livres qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un immense fracas sous le regard amusé des trois autres sorciers.

Après que la maladroite ait réparer sa bêtise, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie, le libraire leur jetant un regard mécontent, surement agacé du raffut qu'ils avaient occasionnés à sa boutique, antre du silence, sans même acheter le moindre livre. Rabattit une énième fois sa capuche en soie alors qu'ils sortaient de la librairie tant aimée se disant que tenter le diable - qui que se soit - aujourd'hui ne serait pas une idée judicieuse, sans parler de la pluie tombant toujours à flots.

Cependant, si les Grinston étaient, comme elle le soupçonnait, du côté du mage noir, les mangemorts ne s'attaqueraient logiquement pas à elle directement. Malgré tout, elle restait sur ses gardes, tout comme deux jeunes hommes et l'auror qui marchaient à ses côtés. Elle remarqua tout de même que Harry et Ron la détaillaient de haut en bas du coin de l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?! S'exclama-t-elle vexée.

La paire de sorciers qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis fixèrent rapidement un point loin devant eux, surpris de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

- Rien, risqua le jeune Potter, c'est juste que… comment dire… tu as l'air…

- D'une fille, laissa échapper Ron trop vite avant de se rendre compte de sa maladresse. Enfin, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Ajouta-t-il rapidement devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine sous les yeux froncés de la jeune fille.

- Ronald Weasley, finit t'elle par dire d'un calme exaspéré, tu es le pire des rustre que je connaisse. Tu devrais définitivement tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. Et oui, pour ton information je suis et j'ai toujours été une fille et non un être asexué, androgyne ou mâle.

- Excuse-le Hermione, répondit le survivant à la place du rouquin, un sourire sincère étirant son visage - quel plaisir était cette sincérité au milieu de son nouveau monde superficiel -, ce que cet imbécile voulait dire c'est que c'est la première fois que l'on te voit si féminine et que cela te va très bien.

- Hm, grogna la jeune fille en guise de réponse alors que Tonks qui s'était fait discrète jusque là tapait à l'aide de sa baguette sur quelques briques du mur qui leur faisait face.

La métamorphomage les précéda dans l'abris sec mais à l'atmosphère lourde qu'était le Chaudron Baveur, se dirigeant vers une table libre dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Mais elle fut vite stoppée dans son élan par la sorcière plus jeune qui la retint par le bras, la tête baissée pour ne pas être reconnue.

- Il serait plus sage de trouver un endroit clos à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, murmura-t-elle en désignant la salle bondée de sorciers en tous genre s'étant amasser ici pour échapper à la pluie. Je vais aller demander une chambre nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Sous l'acquiescement entendu de son interlocutrice qui se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Hermione s'avança furtivement vers le comptoir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec la clé de la chambre 3B.

- Attends, on va te donner notre part du prix de la chambre, dit Ron en fouillant profondément dans les poches de son pantalon.

- L'argent n'est plus un problème maintenant, déclara Hermione avec amertume les yeux baissés. Réjouissons-nous d'avoir put extorquer quelques gallions de la fortune des Grinston…

Honteux, Ron enfonça ses mains encore plus profondément dans ses poches, les oreilles écarlates. Ils montèrent donc au troisième étage. La chambre 3B aussi crasseuse qu'une maison abandonnée fut fouillée de fond en combles par les quatre sorciers pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne qui pourrait compromettre leur conciliabule puis Harry jeta un « _Assurdiato _» pour insonoriser la pièce. La jeune Gryffondor enleva sa cape la posant sur le lit et s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de celle si, Ron prit place dans un vieux fauteuil au cuir acéré d'où un nuage de poussière s'éleva lorsqu'il s'y vautra, Harry resta debout le dos appuyé contre la fenêtre alors que Tonks s'asseyait par terre, indifférente à la crasse omniprésente. Le rouquin sortit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, le feuilleta un instant, puis le plia à la plage voulu avant de le lancer sur le lit.

- Alors, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

Hermione prit le journal et vit des photos d'elle dansant avec ses nombreux prétendants au bal qui avait eu lieu quelques jours avant. Ces yeux faillirent sauter de ses orbites lorsque la photo la plus grande attira son attention. C'était un cliché de Malefoy et elle virevoltant majestueusement au centre du gratin de l'aristocratie. Plus que cette immonde photographie, se fut la légende qui la fit sortir de ses gonds: « La jeune Grinston aurait-elle trouvé chaussure à son pied en la personne du jeune Malefoy? Nous sommes tous d'accord pour accorder la palme du plus beau couple à ces deux jeunes gens, à quand les fiançailles? ».

- Quelle grossièreté! S'exclama Hermione en se levant telle une furie. C'est un scandale! Comment pouvez-vous croire de tels tissus de mensonges? Vous êtes les mieux placés pour savoir que ce torchon ne raconte que des âneries!

- N'empêche que tu as dansé avec lui! Répliqua Ron furieux, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

S'en était trop pour Hermione, comme pouvait-il se montrer aussi stupide?!

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix? Tu n'as aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle je suis, et tu te permets de me faire des reproches d'entrée, alors même que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout expliquer depuis le début! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai voulu tout ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui? J'aurais préféré rester chez mes parents et continuer à être la première de la classe, le rat de bibliothèque née de parents moldus avec pas plus d'une noise en poche! Crois moi Ronald, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir alors cesse de jouer les imbéciles!

Une fois son sac vidé, elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit les sourcils froncés. Le dernier fils Weasley quant à lui gardait les lèvres compressées l'une contre l'autre sans rien ajouté.

- Raconte nous tout depuis le début Hermione, dit Tonks d'une voix douce un sourire engageant la poussant à commencer.

L'interpellée prit une profonde inspiration puis commença son récit. Elle leur rappela ce qu'elle leur avait écrit dans la longue lettre qu'elle leur avait envoyé à l'arrivée au manoir Grinston sur ce qui avait poussé ses parents biologiques à la faire adopter, suivit de sa préparation intensive en deux jours, son exploration dans les sous terrains du manoir, la découverte du bureau de son arrière grand-père, les révélations si courtes soient t'elles qui lui avaient fait ouvrir les yeux, sa décision de faire comme si rien n'était pour en découvrir plus, le bal, sa rencontre avec Lucius et Drago Malefoy, l'histoire des fiançailles, sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, sa tante Nancy puis le Théophilius Challenge.

- Comment se comportent les membres de la famille? Demanda Tonks.

- Cleanne est une femme intelligente et mystérieuse mais agréable et très maternelle à mon égard. J'ai du mal à la percevoir comme une personne malfaisante, mais Merlin sait que ces gens cachent tous leurs émotions et sont des menteurs remarquables. Je me méfie un peu de Trébin, son comportement change constamment. Il peut être sympathique mais l'heure d'après se montrer distant et froid. Je sais qu'il est très proche de Lucius Malefoy et fait « affaires » avec lui. Brendan l'accompagne parfois dans diverses réunions. Je l'aime bien, il est attendrissant et protecteur avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas sur quel pied danser en ce qui concerne les affaires de Trébin. En définitive, ils ont tous un comportement bien différent.

- Est-ce qu'ils connaissent ta prise de position dans cette guerre? S'inquiéta Harry les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, je le leur ai fait savoir dès les premier jour.

- Dans l'hypothèse très probable où les Grinston seraient du côté de vous-savez-qui, nota Tonks, ils doivent savoir que tu es la meilleure amie de Harry, et peuvent ainsi l'atteindre à travers toi. Es-tu bien certain que se sont tes parents biologiques?

- Oui, j'ai fais mes propres analyses en comparant mon ADN à celui de Brendan, il n'y a pas de doutes possible à ce propos, déclara la jeune héritière d'un air sombre. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai probablement du sang de mangemorts dans les veines, je comprend tout à fait ce que ressentait Sirius.

Un frisson traversa le corps de chacun des sorciers présents dans la chambre, alors que le visage du garçon-qui a-survécu s'assombrissait à l'évocation de feu son parrain. L'année précédente avait vu naître un nouveau Harry au visage constamment refermé caractéristique d'un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Les attaques de mangemorts s'étant amplifiées dans toute l'Europe, le trio d'or s'attendait tous les jours à ce que Poudlard se fasse assaillir, mais rien ne vint. Le « calme », si l'on peut dire, de leur sixième année d'étude ne présageait rien de bon.

- Attends, s'écria Ron qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis leur altercation, tu… Tu as bien dit Théophilius Challenge?

- Oui, souffla Hermione sous le regard exorbité du rouquin, je vais me retrouvez seule parmi les gosses de riches et les rejetons mangemorts…

- C'est tellement excitant! S'exclama Tonks en joignant ces deux mains comme une enfant. Montre leur ce que tu vaut Hermione, aucune fille ne l'a jamais remporté mais je suis sûre que toi, tu as assez de cran pour clouer le bec à tous ces machos!

Ils discutèrent encore ainsi durant 15 minutes, expliquant à Harry en quoi consistait compétition, puis le sujet revint à la position d'Hermione. Ils conclurent que celle-ci devait se tenir sur ses gardes et continuer à jouer les ignorantes pour déceler tous les secrets de cette mystérieuse famille. Après que la jeune fille eut un sursaut en regardant le cadrant de sa montre en argent qui indiquait 17h10, ils se séparèrent sous de chaleureuses embrassades, puis se dispersèrent à l'entrée du chaudron baveur. La pluie avait arrêter de tomber, laissant la Gryffondor suivre des yeux les trois silhouettes qui disparurent au coin de la rue la laissant ainsi seule au milieu de la chaussée déserte.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle il était 17h45. Le hall d'entrée était déserts, elle monta donc quatre à quatre les grands escaliers de marbre lorsqu'arrivée au niveau du premier étage elle entendit la voix grinçante et plus qu'agaçante de sa grand-tante.

- Hermione Grinston! Cria-t-elle dans son dos alors que l'interpellée commençait déjà à escalader la deuxième volée de marches. Se ne sont pas des manières pour une future Lady de monter les escaliers!

- Se ne sont pas non plus des manières de Lady d'arriver en retard au dîner! Répliqua Hermione du haut du deuxième étage laissant une vieille sorcière plus rouge de rage qu'un Scroutt à pétard.

Elle agrandit ses achats, les lança sans douceur sur le lit, enfila une robe en soie bordeaux lui arrivant au dessus du genoux et des converses mi-montantes de la même couleur - pensant bien faire enrager le tyran qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer son manque d'élégance- puis retourna en trombe dans sa chambre rangeant d'un coup de baguette les livres, plumes, capes et autres sottises avant de descendre à la salle à manger.

Le repas se passa comme d'habitude - Nancy lui rappelant de maint façons combien elle était grossières, Hermione qui l'ignorait royalement. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sous son édredon, pensa que rendre une visite surprise aux Granger le lendemain lui ferait le plus grand bien, car ceux-ci ne répondaient plus à ses lettres depuis 3 jours. L'avaient-ils déjà oubliée? L'appréhension l'envahi encore plus lorsqu'elle pensa que dans moins de deux jours elle serait on ne sait où en compagnie d'apprenti mangemorts. En d'autres termes: seule dans la fosse aux serpents. « Flippant! » comme dirait Ron. L'idée qu'elle était maintenant un agent double lui traversa l'esprit, avant que Morphée l'aspire dans son monde merveilleux… ou pa

* * *

**Voilàààà, je l'ai fait un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner! Je ne vous donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre mais je le ferais sûrement plus tôt que celui-ci! ^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: En route vers le Théophilius Challenge, donc engrenage des péripeties lancé!**

**Je tiens à vous rappeler que les reviews me motivent vraiment et me poussent à continuer! C'est pour VOUS que je le fais :)**

**Bisous à tous! Et bonne révision du bac pour certains! :)**


	11. Chapitre 10

_BONJOUR! :D_

_Je vous promet vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bel et bien écrit un nouveau chapitre! Il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer ma honte en ce moment même, plus d'un an… Petite excuse, j'étais aux US pendant un an donc j'ai totalement zapper la fan fic :S J'ai néanmoins BEAUCOUP d'idées pour la suite, donc même si je suis longue à la détente, je continue doucement mais sûrement! C'est un assez long chapitre pour me faire pardonner ma lâcheté! _

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, à tout à l'heure en bas de la page!_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 10

Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Seule fille au milieu de tous ces mâles déchainés, beuglant en vain contre l'arbitre ou l'un des joueurs, brandissant le poing en direction du terrain d'un air survolté. Comment, au juste, avait-elle atterrit au beau milieu de ce bain de testostérone qu'était en ce moment même la loge officielle du terrain de Quidditch de Rome? C'était simple… Elle s'était joliment vêtue d'une robe rouge lui arrivant juste au dessus du genou, et de converses rouges qu'elle avait clandestinement introduites dans sa garde robe, dans le but de rendre visite aux Granger, mais par un concours de circonstances, elle se retrouva dans le hall du Manoir Grinston entourée d'une horde de jeunes hommes peinturlurés aux couleurs de l'Angleterre dont Brendan faisait parti, puis entraînée de force par ce dernier qui tenait absolument à lui faire découvrir « les joies d'une finale Européenne de Quidditch vue des loges officielles ». Cerise sur le gâteau, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall du terrain, un détestable grand blond avait rejoint le petit groupe. Était-elle condamnée à le supporter tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa triste vie? Après avoir échangé les pics quotidiens avec ce diable, la Gryffondor se retrouva très vite au premier rang de la salle surchauffée entre son frère et un dénommé Laurence qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et dont la respiration ne cessait de s'accélérer bruyamment à chaque fois que le souaffle de l'équipe d'Italie approchait des buts anglais, si bien que la jeune fille le soupçonnait d'être au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

_Quand diable arriverais-je à voir mes parents adoptifs? Maudits fils de riche, sans eux je serais sûrement dans le jardin en train de boire du thé à la bergamote en donnant tous les détails de ma nouvelle vie à maman et papa…_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix d'un serveur qui passait par leur rangée avec un plateau de coupes en cristal.

- Champagne, Monsieur? Demanda-t-il machinalement au voisin couleur pivoine de la jeune fille.

- Dégage de là le larbin, siffla Laurence d'une voix aigüe sous le regard ébahit de la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle et ne vit, bien entendu, que des regards masculins rivés sur le terrain, indifférents.

- Bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, dit l'agressé visiblement habitué à ce genre de traitement, avançant vers la jeune fille. Champagne, Mademoiselle?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle affichant un sourire aimable en prenant une coupe en cristal. Et servez tout de même un verre à mon pauvre voisin, il a grandement besoin d'un remontant pour le relaxer, non mais regardez moi cet horrible teint rouge! Ajouta la jeune héritière souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et faisant apparaître 50 Gallions sur son plateau.

Les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers elle, étonnés, alors que le souaffle avait été précipité dans l'un des buts par un poursuiveur anglais. Son sourire toujours fiché sur ses lèvres, Hermione brandit sa coupe vers Laurence en susurrant « Et vive l'Angleterre! » avant de boire son Champagne Bulkipik d'un seul trait et de se lever en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Le match s'acheva aux alentours de 17h sur la victoire de l'équipe anglaise. Hermione, se disant qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, ne touchait déjà plus terre bien avant de prendre le portoloin et fut entrainée dans l'un des bars sorciers les plus « chics » de Londres. Son frère refusait d'entendre ses plaintes et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans « ce lieu de prédilection », ils furent tout de suite pris en charge par une demi-douzaine de serveurs et installés dans un salon privé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione réussi à atteindre discrètement la sortie. Elle se sentait frustrée, stressée et malgré maints efforts, n'arrivait pas à oublier la boule qui s'était confortablement installée dans son estomac. Pourquoi? Telle était la question… Malefoy? Bizarrement, il s'était montré plutôt calme. A part quelques réflexions acides de ci de là, elle était assez surprise. Le Théophilius Challenge? Peut-être… Elle était trop inconsciente de ce qu'elle allait vivre à partir du lendemain, pour elle, cette expérience était plus comme un rêve que comme une note de rendez-vous sur un calendrier… Les Granger? Il est vrai qu'ils ne lui avaient pas écrit depuis quelques jours, mais la sorcière savait par expérience que l'écriture n'était pas le fort de ses parents de cœur.

Hermione s'était assise sur un banc à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bar, elle balaya la rue déserte qu'était Road's Light tout en triturant inconsciemment le collier orné d'un « G ».

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais seule dans la rue à cette heure-ci? Harry a sûrement raison, les Gryffondors ne sont pas seulement courageux, mais ils sont de véritables aimants à ennuis… La question est: Un mangemort toucherait-il ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveux de la fille d'un autre mangemort? Hm, comment puis-je penser cela si calmement? _

Pendant que la jeune Gryffondor se torturait l'esprit, Drago Malefoy était lui aussi plongé dans de sombres pensées, tenant son avant bras gauche discrètement. Il ne cessait de ressasser ce jour maudit où son père lui avait confié une mission.

_- Fils, je t'ai toujours enseigné à quel point les sorciers de sang pur avaient un pouvoir inégalable, rappela Lucius Malefoy trônant derrière un grand bureau de bois massif. Et tu sais que je tiens à ce que cela reste le cas dans la famille Malefoy._

_- Oui père, répondit le jeune Malefoy, son sourire en fier ancré sur son visage,._

_- Je vais aller droit au but Drago, le Maître des Ténèbres a une mission pour toi, ajouta-t-il visiblement très fier._

_Le sourire de Drago s'évanoui tandis que les paroles de son père faisaient effet sur ses pensées. _

_- Une mission? Répéta le Serpentard. Mais je ne suis pas encore marqué…_

_- Silence! S'exclama Lord Malefoy, puissant. C'est un honneur qu'il ait choisi notre famille pour une mission si importante._

_- Je vous écoute, père, se soumit son fils ne montrant aucune émotion._

_- Quelle est, d'après toi, la famille la plus puissante après la notre? Demanda Malefoy père en se levant._

_- Les Grinston, répondit le blond après quelques seconde de réflexion alors que son père entamait une marche lente jusqu'à la grande baie vitré._

_- Exact, approuva Lucius, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait une union entre nos deux familles. As-tu déjà rencontré l'héritière?_

_- Je ne l'ai vu qu'en peinture, répondit-il impassible, on m'a dit qu'elle était à Poudlard mais je ne me souvient pas l'avoir rencontrée._

_- Son nom est Hermione Granger, souffla Lord Malefoy en se retournant, un sourire ironique pendu à ses lèvres._

_Les yeux bleus du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ceci expliquait cela, comment avait-il put être aussi stupide et ne pas s'apercevoir que la meilleur amie de son pire ennemi était sa nouvelle voisine? _

_- Cette sang-de-bourbe? S'exclama-t-il. Comment est-ce possible? Il doit y avoir une erreur, comment la meilleure amie de Potter peut-elle être une Grinston, une sang-pure? Attendez, père, ai-je bien compris? Vous voulez que je me lie à elle? Comment…_

_- C'est un ordre, le coupa son père du voix tranchante. C'est une sang-pure aussi puissante que toi. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne peut avoir d'enfants, et il veut un héritier. Il a choisi notre famille en raison de notre noble sang et de notre puissance. Tu n'as pas le choix. De plus, plus tu seras proche d'elle, plus tu seras proche de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Ceci est un plan qui nous avantage considérablement._

_- Mais… essaya le blond en se levant._

_- Pas de mais, hurla-t-il en secouant son fils par les épaules, je veux que tu la séduise comme le désire le Maître! Tu devras ensuite la demander en mariage. Ne traîne pas, le temps est compté. C'est tout._

_Lucius lâchât le jeune homme, contourna son bureau, s'assit, et commença à trier une pile de parchemins. Drago fit volteface sans rien dire, le visage sombre et les épaules crispés. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte il entendit son père._

_- Oh et ce soir à minuit tu seras marqué, dit-il comme s'il annonçait le menu du dîner. Ne sois pas en retard._

Sentant la brûlure de son bras s'intensifier et ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, le Serpentard se leva. Bien entendu, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tendis qu'ils affichait un sourire de parfait acteur.

- Le devoir m'appelle, dit-il un sourire en coin et une expression entendue collée à son visage.

Aussitôt, les conversations reprirent dans la plus grande ivresse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une fois dans la rue apparemment déserte, Drago se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et frappa de toutes les forces de son bras marqué par le tatouage maudit. La douleur qu'il ressentit au niveau des phalanges le distrait de la brûlure de son avant bras. Il s'assit sur un banc et examina sa main ensanglanté se rendant compte à quel point son acte stupide n'avait en rien arrangé la situation. Il devait séduire Granger. Il devait séduire l'un des larbins de Potty, la Reine des Vierges, Miss-je-sais-tout, une Gryffondor et un membre de l'ordre du Phénix par-dessus tout. Non, il ne devait pas juste la séduire, il devait se marier et avoir un enfant avec elle. Sa vie était fichue. Le privilège de choisir une épouse était partit en fumée en quelques secondes. Il devrait sacrifier son bonheur pour la cause que sa famille défendait depuis des années maintenant. Il avait envie de hurler. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, une chose argenté au sol, il ramassa le collier en argent orné d'un pendentif en forme de « G », cela ressemblait à l'insigne des Grinston. Tout semblait le pousser à penser à Elle, à sa mission. En guise de rappel, son avant bras le lança de nouveau. Il mit le collier dans la poche de son pantalon et transplana en direction du manoir Malefoy. Au manoir Grinston, une Gryffondor était en train de se glisser entre ses draps de soie attendant le lendemain avec impatience.

Le lendemain, la matinée passa très vite, et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle était déjà à la gare de Londres, sur le quais 13 ¾ admirant le train d'apparence antique couleur or et argent qui la mènerait jusqu'à l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem. Le quai grouillait de fils et filles de riches dont les valises flottaient gracieusement dans les airs. Elle avait dit au revoir à Trébin la veille car il devait partir en « voyage d'affaire » très tôt ce matin là, mais le temps était venu pour Hermione et Brendan de se séparer de Cleanne.

- Soyez prudents et je vous prie de revenir en un seul morceau, dit Cleanne en baisant le front de sa fille, puis elle ajouta en s'approchant de Brendan, ton devoir pendant ce séjour est de prendre soin de ta sœur.

- Oui Mère, dit le jeune homme jetant des regards alentours, apparemment gêné des démonstrations publiques d'affection de sa mère. On ferait mieux d'y aller Hermione, ajouta t'il en la prenant par le bras et en s'éloignant faisant léviter leurs valises dangereusement au dessus de la foule.

La jeune fille fit un dernier signe de la main à Cleanne, avant de la perdre de vue, étant entrainée dans la foule de tous les étudiants sorciers d'Europe par la poigne de son frère. Elle remarqua beaucoup de visages inconnus. Elle se rappela alors avec soulagement que le Théophilius Challenge est un évènement regroupant des jeunes sorciers du monde entier, Londres était le point de départ pour la zone Européenne. La Gryffondor se réjouit alors d'avance à l'idée de ne pas avoir à fréquenter exclusivement des Serpentard et autre fils de mangemorts. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut un, puis deux visages familiers parfaitement identique l'un de l'autre. Les sœurs Patil! Elle aurait dû y penser, elles étaient toute deux très riche et vivaient même dans le même quartier qu'elle. Hermione voulut s'arrêter pour les saluer, mais entendit le sifflet signifiant que le train était prêt à partir. Elle se concentra sur la trajectoire qu'elle et Brendan avaient prise, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au dernier wagon du train interminable.

- Mais où vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle agacée. On aurait pu éviter tous ce chemin et se mettre dans un compartiment de l'avant.

- Très chère, ceci n'est pas le Poudlard Express, répondit-il d'un sourire amusé alors qu'ils arrivaient à la dernière porte du train et qu'un homme à la veste argentée prenait charge de leurs valises, les compartiments sont réservés à l'avance.

Alors que la jeune sorcière montait dans le train, elle s'aperçut tout de suite que celui-ci avait été agrandi par magie. Sur sa droite, elle constatât que le couloir du train, qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un couloir d'hôtel de grande classe, s'étendait à perte de vue, sans qu'il ne soit coupé par la fin d'un wagon. De l'autre côté se trouvait la dernière porte du train, une porte en bois épais, bien loin des portes vitrées du Poudlard Express. Sur cette porte était inscrit les noms Greengrass, Grinston, Malefoy, Parkinson, Zabini. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son idiot de frère qui faisait signe au portier de mettre leurs bagage dans le maudit compartiment.

- C'est une blague? Cracha-t-elle, essayant désespérément de garder son calme. Brendan, je ne vais pas passer cette journée et cette nuit en compagnie de ces Serpentards grossiers! C'est un coup à me faire tuer!

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, dit-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, il te faudra du temps, mais tu verras qu'ils valent la peine d'être connu. En plus, tous les compartiments sont complet!

- Mais j'ai vu des amies tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle, je suis sûre que…

- Mère m'a dit de veiller sur toi, comment suis-je supposé le faire si tu es à l'autre bout du train? Ne t'inquiète pas!

_Apparemment nous n'avons pas la même définition de « sécurité », _pensa-t-elle, _pour moi dormir dans le même compartiment que les personnes qui m'ont traitée comme une moins que rien pendant des années n'est pas la chose la plus prudente que je puisse faire. _

Mais encore une fois, elle se dit qu'elle était passée de l'autre côté maintenant. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle était plus en sécurité maintenant au milieu des serpents, que lorsqu'elle n'était que la fille de moldus. La jeune fille s'en voulait presque en se rendant compte de ses pensées, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que malgré tout, c'était un fait, une réalité.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester, Brendan ouvrit la porte en grand prenant Hermione par le bras une fois encore, l'entraînant dans ce qui était pour elle l'enfer pur et dur. L'enfer au Paradis. Le « compartiment » ressemblait, tout comme le couloir, à une chambre d'hôtel chic, personne n'aurait deviné qu'ils étaient dans un train. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un salon de taille moyenne, des canapés blancs aux bordures or tournés vers une cheminée de marbre noir encadrée de deux fenêtres donnant sur l'arrière du train, du côté droit elle aperçut un petit bar, et de l'autre côté des étagères pleines de livres. Des deux côtés de la pièce se trouvait une porte blanche, dont une ouverte, qui devait donner sur les chambres.

Mais ce qui attira son attention était les personnes déjà installées dans les canapé luxueux. Elle reconnu tout de suite la Malefoy, assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, lisant la gazette du jour, Blaise Zabini tisonnant le feu et Daphné Greengrass se servant ce qui ressemblait à du jus de citrouille au bar. Chacun de leurs regards se jetèrent instantanément vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'écrasa contre le mur d'un grand fracas.

- Mes chers amis, bonjour! Salua le nouvel arrivant, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres en lâchant le bras d'Hermione qui se figea un pas derrière lui, le visage munit d'une expression plus composée qu'auparavant. Elle était devenue meilleure à ce petit jeu du « Je cache mes émotions, sinon je me ferais mangée toute crue ».

La rouge et or fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler, sentant que si elle avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche elle commencerait à insulter son frère pour l'avoir entraînée là dedans. Blaise se contentât d'un gracieux signe de tête à son tour, allant s'asseoir sur le sofa voisin à celui de Malefoy. Elle avait remarqué que Zabini était l'un des plus calmes et silencieux Serpentard qu'elle ait rencontré, mais elle savait que ceci n'était qu'une façade.

- Brendan! S'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds au bar. J'ai fini par croire que tu allais manquer le train.

Daphné s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue du grand brun, puis se tourna vers elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir été officiellement présentée! Dit-elle en brandissant sa main pour serrer celle d'Hermione. Je suis Daphné Greengrass, enchantée!

- Hermione, répondit la jeune brune avec un léger sourire.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Daphné avant, mais savait qu'elle n'était pas très brillante, elle savait malgré tout se montrer très sournoise. Elle avait par exemple lancé la rumeur selon laquelle Millicent Bulstrode avait couché avec Ernie Macmillan de la maison Poufsouffle en quatrième année, tout cela parce que la jeune Bulstrode craquait pour le même garçon qu'elle. Hermione savait que la rumeur était un mensonge parce qu'elle avait entendu Daphné en parler dans les toilettes des filles. Pour cela, elle savait qu'il fallait se méfier de cette fille à l'apparence pétillante et inoffensive, elle n'était pas tombé à Serpentard par hasard.

Malefoy quant à lui referma son journal, un de ses sourires en coin si particuliers sur les lèvres les yeux rivés en direction des jumeaux. Hermione se surprit encore en train de penser qu'il n'était pas si mal, mais se reprit tout de suite en pensant à la mentalité et à la méchanceté du Serpentard.

- Nous ne vous attendions plus, dit-il assis sur son fauteuil comme un roi sur son trône, les yeux fixés sur la rouge et or. Hermione, salua-t-il son sourire presque effrayant sur les lèvres.

Il devait commencer à se montrer courtois avec la jeune fille, du moins un peu plus courtois, même si l'envie de lui lancer des remarques cinglantes était très pressante, surtout en ce moment d'infériorité qu'elle traversait.

Hermione attendait la remarque aigre qui ne vain pas. Était-ce parce qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour? Pourtant il ne s'en était pas privé hier avant le match de Quidditch, ou même durant les années passées à Poudlard, la traitant de sang de bourbe devant tout le monde, la faisant sentir comme une moins que rien. Cependant, à l'époque Harry et Ron étaient toujours derrière elle pour la soutenir, alors que maintenant elle était seule fasse au vice des Serpentards.

Le train était parti à peine deux minutes après qu'ils soient montés, laissant une traine de fumée grise sur les quais du monde magique. Les valises des jeunes Grinston avaient été emmenés dans les chambre par le chétif valet. Pansy Parkinson était sortie de la chambre des filles, et avait salué Brendan en ignorant royalement la rouge et or, ce que celle-ci prenait comme un soulagement. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'engager la conversation avec cette fille à tête de bulldog. Trois bonnes heures étaient passées pendant lesquelles l'héritier Grinston et l'héritier Malefoy avaient engagé une partie d'échec enflammée, Blaise, Daphné et Parkinson étaient allé faire un tour du côté des autres wagons qui apparemment accueillait un restaurant, un magasin de confiserie, et une salle de divertissement.

Hermione quant à elle bouquinait l'un des nombreux livres qu'elle s'était procuré à propos du Théophilius Challenge. Elle apprit que le thème de cette épreuve changeait toutes les années. L'année dernière, le thème était « International », les participants avaient été envoyés dans différents pays par groupe de deux ou trois, et devaient suivre les pistes pour retrouver le portoloin qui les ramèneraient à Salem, tout en évitant les nombreux pièges mis en place par le comité du Challenge. Toutes voix de transplanage avaient été bloquées pour eux, et tout transport magique comme les tapis volants ou les balais étaient interdits. Elle apprit qu'il y avait eu cinq morts l'année dernière, trois filles et deux garçons, dont un venant de Poudlard.

La jeune fille leva la tête en direction de la fenêtre et vit qu'ils étaient en bord de mer. Ils ne tarderaient pas à s'insinuer dans le sombre et froid Océan Atlantique. Un frisson la traversa sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle savait que le train était plus que sûr, mais l'idée de s'enfoncer dans les Ténèbres de l'Océan n'était pas vraiment rassurante.

Elle se retourna furtivement pour vérifier où en était les jeunes gens qui étaient toujours plongé dans leur jeu, puis se replongea dans sa lecture.

- Bien! Allons donc dîner! S'exclama le Serpentard quelques temps après.

Il s'était levé et s'étirait en affichant un sourire en coin triomphant.

- J'aurais ma revanche, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, marmonna un Brendan au sourcils froncés.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était déjà 5h, le dîner serait servit à partir de 5h30 dans le wagon restaurant.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller Grinston, dit Malefoy, commençant à déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Tenue correcte exigée dans le wagon restaurant. Ajouta-t-il en la dévisageant de la tête au pieds.

La jeune fille portait un jean et un pull en cachemire blanc simple. Elle le fusilla du regard en levant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un conseillé-styliste rabat-joie Malefoy, signala Hermione en retournant dans la chambre des filles, sans manquer de lui jeter un regard méprisant au passage.

Vêtue d'une jolie robe de cocktail bleue, et de ballerines de la même couleur, elle plaçât une barrette en argent que sa mère adoptive lui avait offert pour ces seize ans dans ces boucles, puis elle sortit de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les « filles serpents ». Un méchant mal de tête avait élu domicile dans sa tête, lui donnant l'impression d'abriter une discothèque à la place du cerveau. Quand la jeune fille retourna, malgré tout, dans la salle commune, seul le Serpentard était présent. Ses pensées semblaient s'être perdues dans le néant de l'océan, il lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait probablement pas entendu arrivée. La jeune fille s'approcha de la table basse, et entreprit de ranger les livres qu'elle avait dérangés. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence et se retourna.

- Granger, je ne t'avais pas… commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je… range? Répondit-elle, les sourcils levés, comme si sa question était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait entendue.

- Es-tu idiote? Pourquoi crois-tu que les elfes de maison existent? Demanda le garçon, interloqué et exaspéré, pourquoi se fatiguait-elle?

- Malefoy, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tous ça, rétorqua-t-elle, franchement exaspérée. Je n'ai pas franchement l'envie ni la force pour nos joutes verbales aujourd'hui.

- Si tu es fatiguée, alors laisse donc ces bouquins où ils sont.

Il s'avança et prit aisément la lourde pile de livres que la jeune fille avait du mal à supporter depuis le début de leur petite discussion, et la posa sur la table. Ne laissant pas le temps à la Gryffondor de riposter il plaça sa mais sur ces reins et l'entraîna vers l'entrée. Elle sursauta au contact du sorcier, et délogea sa main d'un coup sec, sans qu'il ne paresse en tenir rigueur.

- Ton frère est parti draguer une fille de Durmstrang qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis 2 mois, expliqua-t-il d'un ton blasé en la laissant passer la porte du compartiment en première. Il m'a donc demandé de t'attendre, je lui devais une faveur donc j'ai accepté.

Le couloir était plein de jeunes sorciers élégamment et chèrement habillés se dirigeant vers l'avant du train. La jeune sorcière se sentait vraiment déplacée dans cette atmosphère de mondanité. Lorsque elle, Harry et Ron sortaient pour manger, c'était souvent au restaurant du coin et ils se fichaient s'ils portaient des guenilles. D'ailleurs, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait amené un sandwich pour manger dans son compartiment, ce qu'elle trouvait bien meilleur que tous ces plats raffinés tel que le caviar ou le homard…

- Au fait, tu es ravissante ce soir, susurra la voix de Malefoy, qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

Il était très près, trop près. La concernée avait levé les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Malefoy, je te l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes sarcasmes ce soir, dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Mais tu serais encore plus ravissante si tu portais ceci, ajouta t 'il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu en agitant le collier devant les yeux de la sorcière.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. C'était le collier qu'elle avait perdu hier, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le chercher et avait charger Abby de le retrouver.

- Par Merlin! S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement, arrachant le collier en argent des mains d'un Serpentard particulièrement fier de son effet. Malefoy, où diable l'as-tu trouvé?

- Devant le bar, hier soir, répondit-il d'une voix nonchalante, résistant à l'envie de lui faire une remarque aigre, il se rappela de sa mission et ajouta. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à tes bijoux, quelqu'un pourrait l'avoir utilisé contre toi.

Le jeune homme reprit alors son chemin à grands pas, la tête haute et sans se retourner pour voir une Hermione surprise pas sa remarque presque _bienveillante_.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au wagon restaurant, Hermione n'était presque pas étonnée de voir qu'il ne faisait pas exception au reste du train. En effet, le wagon ressemblait à un restaurant typiquement mondain, avec des tables rondes pouvant contenir dix personnes, de vraies fleurs dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce, et des sorciers ressemblant plus à des aristocrates haut placés et raffinés qu'à des adolescents de dix-sept ans.

Malefoy offrit son bras à la jeune fille, la regardant les sourcils levés l'air de dire « tu n'as pas vraiment le choix », elle le prit alors, toujours trop fatiguée pour protester d'une manière quelconque. Il l'entraînât vers une table près d'une fenêtre où étaient déjà assis leurs compagnons de chambre et une jeune fille semblant être asiatique. Les gens s'écartaient devant eux de manière apparemment craintive, et respectueuse, se chuchotant elle ne savait quels cancans. Le regardant discrètement du coin des yeux, elle put voir que le grand blond se tenant à ces côtés regardait droit devant lui, le visage impassible, ne semblant remarquer l'attention qu'il suscitait.

Hermione prit congé avant la fin du dîner, se plaignant d'un mal de tête. Elle n'avait rien mangé et presque pas dit un mot. Ces émotions étaient tellement mélangées. Elle était très excitée de participer au si prestigieux Théophilius Challenge, mais elle aurait aimé y participer avec ses meilleurs amis et non pas ses ennemis. Malgré tout, elle commençait à se sentir moins déplacée dans cette univers de mondanités, malgré le fait que participer aux conversations était assez difficile dans un milieu si hostile. Surtout avec cette bulldog de Parkinson qui lui envoyait des regards de vipères chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Et Malefoy… eh bien il était bizarrement plus _courtois, _si l'on peut dire. Il avait arrêté les remarques purement méchantes et s'en tenait à soit l'ignorer, soit la taquiner à sa façon - ce qui énervait la jeune fille tout autant que s'il lui avait craché des méchancetés. Si elle y réfléchissait, il n'avait plus de raison de la haïr comme avant. En effet, elle n'était pas une fille de moldus comme il l'avait cru toutes ces années, la seule raison maintenant était qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de la détester pour ses racines.

Les couloirs du train étaient déserts. Elle arriva dans la chambre et se coucha tôt, espérant que le lendemain elle se sentirait moins fatiguée émotionnellement et plus forte pour contrer les piques que les Serpentards lui lançaient.

Le train était arrivé à l'école de sorcellerie de Salem très tôt le lendemain matin. Tout le monde fût réveillé à cinq heures du matin par une musique classique projetée dans tout le train. Les jeunes sorciers quittèrent leur compartiment pour retrouver un quai bondé de monde. La gare où ils étaient semblait être en sous sol, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et de d'immenses colonnes en pierres s'élevaient vers le haut plafond où des lanternes flottaient magiquement. Comparé à la gare de l'école de Salem, la gare de Pré-au-Lard était aussi grande que Patenrond à côté de Touffu, le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid. La raison était simple, Salem était la seule école de sorcellerie dans tous les Etats-Unis, elle était donc proportionnelle à la population.

Ils furent dirigés vers l'autre bout de la gare. Au dessus de la grande porte blanche qui leur faisait fasse était écris en lettres d'or: « Dans l'antre du savoir, que magie soit faite. ». Lorsqu'ils passèrent, l'excitation d'Hermione ne faisait que monter. Elle faisait tout son possible pour essayer de garder son calme, et surtout pour ne pas montrer son côté miss-je-sais-tout. Malgré tout, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux alors qu'elle avançait avec le flot d'étudiants. Après 10 minutes de marche et quatre étages escaladés, ils sortirent des cachots pour se retrouver dans un hall d'entrée gigantesque, dont le sol de marbre blanc reflétait un grand lustre d'or trônant au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers une grande porte à gauche du hall, et se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une salle d'opéra, avec les traditionnels rideaux et sièges rouges, qu'à un auditorium.

Brendan tira sa sœur par la manche de son pull et l'attira vers l'avant, elle fut donc contrainte de s'asseoir entre lui et Zabini. Cela prit bien vingt minutes pour que tout le monde trouve une place où s'asseoir. En effet, il n'y avait pas que les étudiants d'Europe présents dans la salle, mais les étudiants de tous les autres continents les avaient rejoins. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, les rideaux de la scène s'ouvrirent faisant taire le vacarme qui régnait dans la salle.

- Jeunes sorciers du monde entier, bienvenue! Dit une voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle grâce au sortilège Sonorus.

Hermione vit alors un des sorciers les plus grands qu'elle ait jamais vu s'avancer du côté gauche de la scène. Il aurait très bien put être un demi-géant comme Hagrid. Il semblait ne pas avoir plus de cinquante ans, sa barbe noire se fendait dans un sourire. Il se dirigea vers le centre de la scène et commença son discours de bienvenue.

- Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas déjà, je suis Professeur Barnabas Wildsmith, directeur de l'Institut de sorcellerie de Salem. Comme toutes les années, Salem accueil des étudiants sorciers du monde entier pour le fameux Théophilius Challenge. J'espère que vous êtes bien conscients de la chance que vous, jeunes gens, avez de pouvoir y participer. L'année dernière, nous avons envoyé vos camarades par groupes de deux ou trois dans différents pays. Je suis désolé de vous annoncer que nous gérons la composition des groupes, et qu'il est tout à fait impossible d'en changer. Les groupes seront révélés ce soir durant le banquet de bienvenue, et le challenge de cette année sera annoncé demain matin. Sur ce, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps sachant qu'un copieux petit déjeuné vous attend dans la salle de restauration. Profitez de votre journée, et encore une fois, bienvenue!

Les voix excitées des jeunes sorciers résonnèrent de nouveau dans la salle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Hermione avait entamé une conversation sur l'histoire de Salem avec Zabini alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire situé au premier étage. Blaise s'avérait être très intéressant, et pouvait contre toute attente tenir une conversation intelligente.

Après le petit déjeuner, les étudiants furent regroupés dans des classes composées d'élèves de la même école. Brendan fut donc séparé du reste du groupe, qui dût se diriger vers une classe du troisième étage. Hermione retrouva donc vite à son plus grand bonheur les jumelles Patil, mais déchanta très vite quand celles-ci se mirent à jacasser à propos des beaux jeunes hommes étrangers, et à glousser comme des lutins de Cornouailles excité. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à décider quelle groupe était le pire: les Serpentards ou les sœurs Patil? Elle décida néanmoins de faire mine d'écouter leur débat passionnant qui déterminerait qui des Espagnols ou des Russes avaient l'accent le plus sexy, mais se concentra en réalité sur ce que disaient le professeur présent dans la classe.

Les élèves de Poudlard furent donc briffés toute la journée sur les sortilèges et connaissances qui leur pourraient être utiles pour le challenge. Bien sûr, les informations données étaient très générales et ne leur laissait même pas entrevoir un infime indice de ce qui les attendaient. Ils n'eurent droit qu'à deux poses de dix minutes dans la journée, plus une pose de une heure pour le déjeuner. L'ambiance dans la petite classe était assez bonne, et la majorité des jeunes gens semblaient avoir oublié la rivalité entre les maisons - du moins pour la journée. En plus des Serpentards qui étaient dans le même compartiment qu'elle et des Patil, Hermione avait rencontré Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal et Ernie Macmillan.

Le Gryffondor commençait peu à peu à se détendre, voyant que les Serpentards avaient décidé de garder leur hostilité rangée dans un coin. Malefoy ne pouvait bien sûr contenir quelques piques par ci par là, mais elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il ne s'acharnait pas sur elle. Peut être qu'elle pourrait profiter de se séjour après tout? Surtout qu'avec tous les élèves présents, quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'elle se retrouver avec quelqu'un de Poudlard?

A dix-huit heures tapantes, ils furent enfin libérés et dirigés vers leurs chambres. Même Hermione était soulagée que la journée soit finit, car rester enfermée dans la même salle de cours pendant près de sept heures n'était pas franchement agréable, même pour une amoureuse de l'école. Chaque dortoirs contenaient dix personnes. Hermione eut la _joie _de se retrouver avec ses nouvelles _amies _Serpentard, Pansy et Daphnée, ainsi que deux sorcières chinoises, deux chiliennes, et trois norvégiennes.

Avant de descendre dans la salle de restauration pour le dîner officiel d'ouverture, les sorcières se mirent sur leur trente-et-un, la chambre résonnant de différentes langues et intonations diverses. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille fut confortée par le brouhaha lui rappelant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Daphnée l'avait bassiné pour qu'elle lui laisse coiffer ces cheveux qu'elle qualifiait d' « unique, sauvage et sexy ». Aussitôt fait, les trois anglaises arpentaient les couloirs en direction du réfectoire, Pansy toujours décidée à ne pas adresser un mot à la jeune Grinston et Daphnée les entretenant sur les effets positifs de la bave de véracrasse sur la peau.

Arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle, elles tombaient sur une foule de jeunes sorciers trop excités pour tenir en place. En effet, ils allaient bientôt découvrir qui les accompagneraient dans l'expérience qu'ils allaient vivre le lendemain. Ils furent autorisés à rentrer dans la salle, Hermione se retrouva donc entourée de ses chers compagnons de chambre. Elle commençait à être habituée à l'humour des Serpentards, et priait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'ils déteignent sur elle.

- Apparemment il y a une fête organisée dans l'un des dortoirs, leur annonça Brendan d'un ton de conspirateur. C'est un américain qui me l'a dit, il faut se ramener dans le dortoir 54 à minuit.

- Fête du genre illégale? Demanda Hermione avec une petite pointe de reproche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger? Peur d'enfreindre le règlement? Répliqua un Malefoy toujours heureux de moquer son côté Miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua à fixer son frère les sourcils levés, ce qui fit ricaner le blond qui n'en dit pas plus.

- Oui et non, répondit le jeune Grinston. C'est une sorte de tradition en fait. Les professeurs sont au courant mais font comme si de rien était. Et…

Mais il fut interrompu par la voix du Directeur Américain.

- Chers jeunes sorciers, j'annonce le début de la Cérémonie d'entrée au Théophilius Challenge, sans plus de phrases ou discours inutiles, je laisse le Professeur Barker vous annoncer les équipes.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança alors devant la table des professeurs. Elle était rondouillette et très petite à côté du directeur. .

- Quand j'appellerais vos noms, vous viendrez me rejoindre et serrerez la main de votre ou vos partenaire(s) pour celer votre lien de façon symbolique.

- On se croirait à la cérémonie de répartition à Poudlard, murmura Daphnée exprimant la pensées de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

La petite sorcière commença donc à divulguer les groupes de sa voix fluette et stridente, prononçant sans problème les prénoms et noms des élèves du monde entier. Brendan fut placé avec un garçon Indien et une fille Mexicaine, Pansy avec un Marocain et un Japonais, et Blaise avec une Allemande. Déjà trois personnes ne s'étaient pas présentés à l'appel de leur nom ayant « déclaré forfait ». Hermione torturait sa serviette de table entre ses mains et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure devant le suspens. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir lorsqu'elle entendit enfin son nom.

- Hermione Grinston, Stéphanie Delange et Drago Malefoy.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se levant en même temps que son voisin de table. Il cacha très vite sa surprise derrière un sourire en coin Malefoyen. C'était un cauchemar! Elle aurait plutôt voulu se jeter dans une bouse de dragon plutôt que de faire équipe avec Malefoy!

- Petite erreur, Miss Delange n'a pas pu se présenter, ce sera donc Miss Grinston et Monsieur Malefoy.

Rectification: _ça_, c'était un cauchemar!

* * *

_Alors, alors? Surprenant hein? (Ironique). Je suis sûre que tous le monde s'attendait à ça mais bon on s'en fou, notre Hermione Nationale est engagée à passer un bon moment avec notre Sexy Serpentard! :D_

_Prochain chapitre: la fête des jeunes sorciers (dont rapprochement de nos deux personnages préférés), la révélation de leur destination, et le début de l'aventure!_

_Je ne vous promet pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, vous commencez à me connaître (Tout le temps à la bourre même en réalité, si si je vous assure!). En tout cas les reviews me motivent beaucoup merci infiniment à vous mes lecteurs adorés, vous me donnez un courage de Gryffondor! __J_

_Bisouuuus and Peace!_


	12. Chapitre 11

HELLO =)

Voici un nouveau petit chapitre rien que pour vous! Et je n'ai même pas attendu un an pour le poster, je suis assez fière, haha. BREF! Petite nouveauté pour ce chapitre, j'ai ajouté des images sur mon blog lady -lyly choo .skyrock .com (enlevez les espaces), pour que vous puissiez voir un peu ma vision des personnages, des vêtements etc. J'ai aussi répondu aux reviews. Enfin, assez de blabla, place à la lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11

En cet instant, il se dit qu'Hermione Grinston _pouvait_ être intimidante. Elle avait planté ses grands yeux chocolat dans les siens, et lui transmettait toutes ses émotions de haine et de dégoût. Malgré tout, le Serpentard garda son petit sourire en coin qu'il s'était habitué à afficher lorsque, dans des situations comme celles-ci, il ne savait comment réagir, et plutôt mourir que de lui montrer son trouble. Parce que oui, Drago Malefoy était troublé, il n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait rien manigancé, rien planifié, il s'attendait à devoir attendre la fin du Théophilius Challenge pour passer à l'action. Il se dit alors que soit le hasard l'avait définitivement rendu chanceux – pour une fois – ou que sont père avait décidé de lui donner un petit –gros – coup de pousse. Alors que Granger –il avait décidé de se servir de ce nom comme d'un surnom, l'appeler Grinston portant à confusion, elle serait toujours Granger pour lui – plantait ses ongles dans la peau nacrée de ses main, lui, décida de résister à la tentation de lui broyer les os et de rester neutre, contenant un gémissement de douleur sous la torture de la poignée de main qu'ils devaient échanger. Il se dit que même dans les moments dans lesquels il était sensé penser à lui-même, comme ce Challenge qu'il avait attendu depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il devait penser à sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh Joie, Bonheur.

Elle était folle de rage, et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme. Comment, mais _comment_ avaient-ils put se retrouver ensemble ? Tout le monde était séparé, et groupés avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et bien sûr, il a fallut qu'elle se retrouve avec ce détestable, ce méprisable, ce débile de mangemort à la noix ! Si elle avait put lui lancer un Avada Kedavra rien qu'avec ses yeux, il serait déjà bel et bien mort. Il devait avoir quelque chose à voir là dedans, il avait sûrement encore envie de lui pourrir la vie, donc il avait décidé de soudoyer le directeur pour se retrouver avec elle. Oui, il n'y avait que ça. Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé qu'il pouvait avoir changé d'attitude à son égard.

- Tu vas me le payer Malefoy, chuchota t'elle menaçante, à l'intension du Serpentard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table.

- J'attend ça avec impatience Granger, répondit-il ravi qu'elle lui prête une attention quelle qu'elle soit, ça commençait bien.

Hermione ne répondit rien et resta silencieuse tout le repas, coupant furieusement son poulet imaginant la tête de Malefoy à la place. Le reste de l'attablée discutait joyeusement à propos de leurs partenaires, sauf Brendan qui se plaignait d'être tombé avec une fille Mexicaine boutonneuse et aux grosses lunettes au lieu d'une Polonaise blonde à descendance vélane qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt dans la journée. Les jeunes gens remontaient alors chacun dans leur dortoir où les filles Serpentards commençaient à se préparer pour la fête « officieuse mais pas vraiment », alors qu'Hermione enfilait son vieux pyjama en flanelle qu'elle trouvait si confortable.

- Hermione, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Daphné revenant de la salle de bain ne portant qu'une simple mini-jupe noire et un soutien gorge push-up en dentelles rouge.

- Eh bien… hésita la Gryffondor se disant que ce qu'elle faisait paraissait pourtant flagrant. Je me mets au lit, demain va sûrement être une dure journée.

- Tu veux rire ? Il en est hors de question. Répondit la Serpentard d'une voix ferme en la tirant hors du lit.

- Daphné, je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à faire la… Commença la Gryffondor avant que la jeune Greengrass ne la coupe dans son élan de désespoir, une main sur la hanche.

- Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais relâcher la pression ? Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, et tu raisonnes déjà comme cette grand-mère de McGonagall! Après tout, les rumeurs sont peut être vraies, tu n'es peut-être qu'une miss-je-sais-tout coincée.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Répliqua une Hermione offusquée et aussi rouge que la couleur de sa maison.

- Eh bien prouves moi le contraire ! Rétorqua la blonde, le menton relevé et la défiant du regard.

Hermione savait très bien qu'elle essayait de la provoquer pour la faire céder. Espèce de fourbe vipère. Elle pouvait être sympa, mais elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Elle savait très bien que sa fierté allait la faire céder, regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que les autres filles assistaient avec intérêt à la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux. Elle détestait faire des scènes en publique.

- Tu devrais venir, lança l'une des norvégiennes ayant un minuscule accent. D'après ce que m'a dit ma sœur, c'est une soirée légendaire.

- Très bien, céda la Gryffondor s'asseyant sur son lit et jetant un regard dépité à l'ouvrage reposant sur sa table de chevet.

Aussitôt, Daphné plongea dans la valise de la brune, toujours en soutien-gorge, et lança plusieurs habits à une Hermione accablée. Voilà le talent des Serpentards, être le plus casse pieds et grossiers possible pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Et de toute façon pourquoi voulait-elle tant qu'elle assiste à cette soirée ? N'était-elle pas sensée être une pauvre Gryffondor intello sans importance ? Enfin…

Hermione se leva et parcourut des yeux les habits que la blonde avait gaiement jetés sur son lit. Il n'y avait là que des minirobes, des mini-jupes et tout ce que sa valise contenait de « mini ». Elle ne voyait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi Abby avait mit tant de vêtements inutiles dans sa malle, a quoi lui serviraient-ils pour partir à l'aventure ? Sans plus chercher à comprendre elle prit un short noir taille haute, enfila un débardeur rose pâle légèrement brillant, et bouda les escarpins à talon noirs que lui tendait Daphné pour des petites ballerines noires simples.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Parkinson se faisait coiffer par son elfe de maison, l'une des sorcières chinoise était déjà sous les draps de son lit, alors que sa congénère enfilait une veste traditionnelle turquoise tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir une conversation en anglais avec une des norvégiennes qui était déjà prête. Les deux autres nordiques s'entraidaient dans le domaine du maquillage et les deux chiliennes se querellaient dans leur langue maternelle. Daphnée quant à elle était toujours en soutien gorge, sans pudeur, se maquillant à l'aide de sa baguette.

Hermione, se considérant prête, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et pris de l'avance dans sa lecture, attendant patiemment que les autres sorcières aient fini de se pomponner. Lorsque les deux Serpentards eurent enfin terminé de se peinturluré le visage, elles mirent leur cape et regardèrent la Gryffondor toujours absorbée dans sa lecture d'un air exaspéré.

- Granger, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? Siffla Parkinson les bras croisées et tapant du pied.

Hermione leva les yeux vers celle qu'elle avait affectueusement surnommé le pékinois.

- Je croyais que nous n'allions jamais sortir d'ici avant que tu n'aies fini de camoufler ta face de Pékinois en colère au fond de teint, répliqua-t-elle jetant sa cape noir sur ses épaules d'un air désinvolte. Apparemment j'avais tort, ajouta-t-elle d'un petit sourire ironique.

- Espèce de… Commença-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement.

- De quoi? Sang-de-Bourbe? Rétorqua la brune. Il va falloir que tu trouves une autre insulte, Parkinson.

-Ca suffit, c'est soir de fête, taisez-vous pour l'amour de Salazar! Hurla Daphné en retenant Pansy de sauter sur une Hermione très calme. Allons-y, c'est l'heure et toutes les filles sont déjà parties.

La Gryffondor mit sa capuche en passant devant Pansy la tête haute. Cette tête de Pékinois n'arrêtait pas de la défier du regard et de lui lancer des réflexions déplaisantes depuis le départ de Londres. Elle avait bien mérité de se faire rabaisser. Les chambres des garçons se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'école, elles durent donc marcher en silence et en discrétion durant quinze bonnes minutes avant d'enfin arriver devant la porte de la chambre 54.

Le silence du couloir fut troublé lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée dans le dortoir bondé. Malgré le sortilège d'agrandissement qu'avait subit la pièce, il était tout à fait impossible d'avancer sans bousculer quelqu'un. La pièce était sombre, le seul éclairage était de petits bougies qui lévitaient ça et là, la musique rendait impossible le fait d'avoir une conversation. Un elfe de maison particulièrement grand fit une révérence et prit en charge les lourdes capes des sorcières, ainsi que celles d'un autre petit groupe d'arrivants.

Daphné et Pansy avaient des étoiles plein les yeux, et sautillaient d'excitation. Hermione quant à elle était perplexe. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une bonne vieille fête chez les Gryffondor. Loin de là. Elle était habituée aux gentils beuveries adolescentes, un flot de bierraubeurre, de discussions animées entre amis, et d'éclats de rires au bon cœur. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle était une salle à la lumière tamisée, pleine d'adolescents excités, la consommation de fortes liqueurs, de la sensualité et même plus si affinité.

Ses pensées se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle fut entrainée à travers la foule et aperçut la piste de danse. En effet, elles étaient loin les petites fêtes innocentes de Gryffondor. Elle vit de jeunes sorciers déchainés se déhancher de façon extravertie les uns contre les autres, ils ne semblaient être qu'un corps. Des filles en tenues légères, des garçons aux mains baladeuses. Apparemment, la barrière de la langue n'était pas un problème, elle comprit enfin la signification du langage du corps dans toute sa grandeur.

- Ce n'est que le début de la soirée, cria littéralement Daphné qui l'avait vu regarder la piste de danse la bouche bée. Viens, on va prendre quelque chose à boire.

Elles arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce, où trois lits étaient supposés se trouver. A la place, un long buffet de petit-four et de boissons avait été installé. Alors que Daphné s'afférait à leur servir un liquide or qui ressemblait à du Whisky Pur Feu dans trois verres en cristal, l'anxiété d'Hermione augmentait chaque minutes. La seule boisson alcoolisée qu'elle avait touchée avait été de la Bierraubeurre, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été ivre, juste un peu plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas l'effet que cela faisait, et à vrai dire, elle en avait peur plus qu'autre chose. Peur de ne plus rien contrôler.

- Tiens, voilà mes jeunes filles préférées, dit la voix forte de Brendan derrière elle en l'enlaçant elle et Pansy tandis que Daphné souriait en servant un verre supplémentaire pour lui.

- Tu tombes à pique pour notre premier verre, s'égosilla la blonde en lui tendant le liquide or.

- Cul sec, dit-il en buvant le liquide d'un trait, très vite suivit de Parkinson puis de Greengrass.

Tous trois la regardèrent alors les sourcils levés. Hermione devint écarlate et considéra son verre de Whisky d'un œil accusateur. Puis, voyant la face de Pékinois ouvrir sa bouche sûrement pour sortir quelque méchanceté sur la lâcheté et le manque de courage des Gryffondor, ou sur le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais but d'alcool, elle avala tant bien que mal le liquide amer. Cela lui donna une envie de vomir, mais elle s'efforça de lancer un regard de défi à la fille brune qui lui faisait face.

- Où sont Blaise et Drago? Demanda celle-ci en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier comme si de rien n'était.

- Sûrement en train de draguer quelque part sur la piste de danse, dit-il en haussant les épaules, prenant les verres des jeunes filles et s'avançant vers le buffet.

Brendan revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les quatre verres remplis d'une boisson verte fluo. Après deux verres de cette même boisson, qu'Hermione trouvait particulièrement délicieuse, elle était d'humeur guillerette, et riait à absolument tout. Elle rit quand Brendan se prit une gifle par une Australienne qu'il avait abordé avec assurance. Elle rit quand Pansy se fit bousculée et reçut de l'hydromel sur sa robe bleue et que pour se venger, la Serpentard jeta un sort de crache-limaces au pauvre Américain fautif. Elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis très longtemps. Profitant de sa bonne humeur, elle accepta même d'aller danser avec Daphné et Pansy pendant que Brendan tentait sa chance avec une blonde à grosse poitrine.

Une fois sur la piste de danse, elle comprit enfin ce que Daphné voulait dire par « ce n'est que le début de la soirée ». En effet, on pouvait dire que les jeunes sorciers sur la piste étaient l'incarnation même du mot « extraverti ». Quelques uns s'embrassaient langoureusement, certains des garçons avaient les chemises ouvertes, ou plus de chemises du tout, elle aperçut même des ombres informes bouger sur les lits plus loin. Mais les deux autres filles avaient l'air de ne pas remarquer, ou alors elle s'en fichait.

C'est alors qu'Hermione sentit deux mains se glisser sur ses hanches, et les faire bouger langoureusement. Elle se sentit plaquée contre un torse musclé. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit un garçon un petit peu plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux marrons, et le torse nu en sueur. La jeune fille se sentit rougir, et malgré l'effet de l'alcool, elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Je vais aux toilettes, hurla-t-elle aux deux Serpentards, s'extirpant vivement de l'emprise du sorcier.

Elle vit alors que le jeune homme s'approchait de ses deux camarades, et qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être déplues. Se frayant un chemin entre les corps suant des danseurs, elle aperçut furtivement la tête blonde de Malefoy qui baissait la tête vers une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur miel, mais ne s'attarda pas voulant sortir à tout prix de la « zone danger - piste de danse ». Sur le chemin des toilettes, elle fut interpellée par son frère, qui la tira vers une table où cinq ou six personnes étaient déjà assises.

- Fais un jeu avec nous sœurette, dit Brendan à son oreille avec un sourire, montre moi ce dont tu es capable!

Hermione s'assit entre son jumeau et un garçon chétif aux cheveux bouclés bruns qu'elle apprit être français. Là, elle dû boire 4 shots de sweet Gin, et un verre de Bierraubeurre cul sec. Elle se sentait très franche et très frivole, elle disait absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sous le regard hilare de Brendan qui n'en menait pas large non plus. La raison revint alors au galop, et elle décida de s'éclipsé pour vraiment aller au toilettes cette fois ci.

En chemin, elle discuta avec plusieurs personnes qui avaient de très jolis accents anglais, un garçon essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa vivement en gloussent comme l'aurait fait Lavande Brown. Elle « croisa » Padma Patil qui avait l'air occupée avec un jeune sorcier roux. Puis arriva enfin à l'une des salle de bain. Elle verrouilla la porte, fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, regarda son reflet dans la glace, fut exaspérée de voir ses cheveux allant dans tous les sens, et ses yeux embués, puis s'assit sur le bord du comptoir reposant sa tête en arrière sur le miroir.

La Gryffondor allait s'endormir, lorsqu'elle entendit la serrure de la porte cliqueter, la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma prestement. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour voir qui était l'importun, et vit un blond se diriger à l'opposé de la pièce vers les toilettes, il était de dos et ne l'avait apparemment pas vue, ce qui l'amusa au plus haut point. Elle décida de ne rien dire, lorsqu'elle entendit sa braguette s'ouvrir, puis le bruit du flot heurtant l'eau. Quand il eut fini, la jeune fille ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire non contrôlé.

- Qu'est-ce-que… commença Malefoy en se retournant, interloqué vers la jeune fille hilare. Granger! Rugit-il. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

- Si quelqu'un m'avait un jour dit que je verrais le Ô si grand Drago Malefoy dans un moment si _humain_, je l'aurais tout de suite envoyé à Sainte Mangouste! Répliqua la jeune fille hilare.

- « Le Ô si grand Drago Malefoy », Granger? Dit-il munit de son sourire en coin en se dirigeant vers la vasque à côte de laquelle elle était assise. Serais-je soudainement remonté dans ton estime?

- Non, répondit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre le miroir derrière elle, disons juste que c'est ce que pense une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard. Ce qui est triste, vraiment, parce que, personnellement, je pense que tout ça n'est qu'une façade.

- Ah? S'étonna le jeune blond en s'essuyant les mains, pensant qu'une Hermione-rat-de-bibliothèque-ivre pouvait peut-être lui donner une raison de se moquer d'elle le jour suivant. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

-Eh bien, tu masques peut être très bien tes émotions, mais quelqu'un qui regarde bien peut se rendre compte que tes yeux parlent pour ton âme. Raisonna-t-elle, regardant toujours le plafond fixement, les sourcils froncés reflétant sa concentration. Lorsque tu es en colère, tes yeux deviennent plus foncés.

Le Serpentard qui s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire en fasse de la sorcière, se releva, les sourcils haussés, s'approchant doucement d'elle. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail chez lui à part sa mère. Même Lucius n'avait jamais remarqué.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu examines attentivement ma magnifique personne à tes heures perdues, Granger? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, s'étant arrêté à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille.

- Je dirais plutôt que je suis une fine observatrice, Malefoy, rétorqua la Gryffondor baissant son regard vers lui, une lueur de fierté baignant dans ses yeux chocolats.

Il fit alors un dernier pas décisif , et s'appuya sur le comptoir, les mains de chaque côte de la jeune sorcière, son visage animé par un sourire en coin brillant de malice.

- Avoues plutôt que comme toute sorcière présente ici ce soir, tu meurs d'attirance pour moi, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Son visage effleura la joue d'une Hermione qui affichait un sourire indéchiffrable. Il recula son visage pour planter ses yeux gris clairs dans ceux bruns de son vis-à-vis.

- Avoues que tu brûles pour que je te touche ici.

Il mit sa main au dessus du genou gauche de la brune et très légèrement effleura sa cuisse jusqu'au bas de son short, gardant toujours le contact visuel. Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir, et garder son sourire mystérieux afin de demeurer un tant soit peut neutre. L'alcool l'avait apparemment relaxée, et avait fait naître une partie d'elle avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais été familière: le côté qui trouvait Malefoy _très _séduisant dans ce pull qui faisait ressortir ses épaules musclées. Le côté d'elle qui était comme toutes les autres filles. Le côté d'elle qui était plus que conscient de la main chaude qui ne faisait qu'effleurer sa cuisse. Le côté d'elle qui voulait absolument lui sauter dessus.

Mais étant qui elle était, même ivre la raison était plus forte que le désir charnel qui la hantait. C'est pourquoi elle força le brouillard de ses pensées à se concentrer sur le côté Serpentard du jeune homme blond et sexy qui lui faisait face.

- Et là, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son cou.

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent sa jugulaire, une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête de la jeune fille. Aussi bien du côte de la raison, que du côté luxurieux. Elle tenta alors avec succès de retenir un gémissement, et fut pendant un instant soulagée que Malefoy n'aie pas pu voir ses yeux vriller vers le haut à la sensation de ses lèvres se pressant sur son point sensible. Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, au moins en apparence, Hermione afficha un sourire en coin réfléchi.

- Malefoy, tu n'essaierais tout de même pas de séduire une fille sous l'influence de l'alcool? S'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix un peu rauque.

L'interpellé se détacha du cou de la sorcière et la regarda un air de défi flottant sur son visage.

- Et si c'était le cas? La défia-t-il.

- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi moi? Rétorqua-t-elle ne pouvant toujours pas contrôler le flot de ses paroles, et toujours consciente du jeune homme qui avait prit place entre ses jambes.

- Petite leçon de vie, Granger, dit-il en s'écartant et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le comptoir des vasques. Saches que les hommes méprisent les femmes faciles, et préfèrent s'attaquer aux défis. Tu es un défi.

- Ravie de savoir que je ne suis pas une proie facile. Convint Hermione, ne sachant pas comment prendre les propos du Serpentard, choisissant finalement de positiver - pour changer. Désolée de te décevoir, mais l'objet de ta convoitise va être _très _difficile à attraper, si ce n'est impossible.

- C'est-ce qu'on verra Granger, déclara-t-il acceptant le défi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour ce qui parut une éternité, s'affrontant silencieusement.

- Bonne fin de soirée Malefoy, dit soudain Hermione en sautant du comptoir, se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain sans un regard pour le blond qui était resté perché près des lavabos.

Le trajet de retour vers sa chambre fut périlleux pour la jeune et soûl sorcière. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin sa chambre, elle se déshabilla mais ne prit pas la peine de mettre son pyjama. Malgré le fait que sa tête tournait comme un carrousel un jour de foire, et malgré les bruits étouffés dans le lit voisin, elle réussit à s'endormir à peine une minute après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

La jeune Gryffondor se réveilla le lendemain matin à 7h. Une forte musique avait apparemment été charmée pour réveiller tout le château. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle prit enfin conscience de l'ampleur de la crise située dans son crâne et de la sensation pâteuse logée dans sa bouche. Elle tourna doucement la tête sur la gauche, et vit une Daphné aux cheveux ébouriffés la regarder avec un sourire. Hermione lui fit un mouvement de tête en guise de bonjour - tout ce dont elle était capable pour le moment - commença à se lever et se figea très vite lorsqu'elle vit un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs se redresser aux côtés de la Serpentard en baillant. La blonde lui fit un sourire malicieux en haussant les épaules. La brune décida qu'ignorer la situation était la chose la plus intelligente à faire et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain la plus proche lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa tenue. Rougissant violemment, elle prit sa robe de chambre et pria intérieurement pour que le seul homme de la chambre ait été trop occupé avec sa voisine de lit, pour l'avoir remarquée. Elle préféra ne pas regarder dans sa direction, de peur de confirmer ses doutes, courut presque jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, et rentra dans une cabine de douche après s'être déshabillée.

La façon dont elle se rappelait la soirée était aussi floue que si elle avait fait parti d'un rêve. Elle se rappelait de tout en général. Soudain, elle se rappela la « conversation » qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy, et tout lui parut ridicule maintenant qu'elle était hors du contexte. Comment, mais _comment_ est-ce qu'elle et cette vipère blonde auraient put avoir une conversation sans la moindre pointe d'agressivité? Et pourquoi diable sentait-elle une légère pointe d'excitation dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'elle pensait à _lui _touchant sa peau? Le monde avait-il perdu la tête? Avait-_elle _perdu la tête? Le laisser la toucher de cette façon? Il était l'ennemi. Elle ne devait jamais baisser sa garde, pas de moments de faiblesse. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse en repensant au conflit qui avait eu lieu dans sa tête la veille, et fut pour la première fois soulagée que Harry et Ron ne soient pas là.

Avant de descendre vers le réfectoire, elle fut on ne peut plus reconnaissante envers Daphné qui lui administra une potion revigorante lui hottant ainsi tout signe de gueule de bois. Comme beaucoup des jeunes sorciers et sorcières, la gente masculine de Serpentard ainsi que Brendan ne s'étaient pas présentés au petit déjeuner, ayant sûrement décidés de pique-niquer dans leur chambre. Ils les retrouvèrent dans le grand hall de l'institut, l'héritier Grinston racontant une histoire apparemment passionnante aux deux autres.

Hermione se sentit rougir en saluant le petit groupe, et essaya désespérément d'éviter le regard d'un Malefoy s'appuyant contre un poteau nonchalamment. Elle repéra alors la paire de jeunes Patil et se dirigea prestement vers elles, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, tentant toujours de ne pas croiser _son _regard. Chose ridicule étant donné qu'elle devrait passer une semaine entière à ses côtés. Elle se mit en mode pilote automatique durant toute la conversation avec les indiennes, échangeant ses impressions à propos de la fête de la veille et hochant la tête de temps en temps pour montrer qu'elle « écoutait ».

Les portes de l'auditorium s'ouvrirent laissant place à un flot de sorciers plus excités que jamais. Le discours d'ouverture du premier jour du Théophilius Challenge fut formel, rappelant l'histoire et le principe du défi. Vint alors la partie du discours la plus intéressante et la plus attendue. Padma et Parvati étaient toutes deux blotties l'une contre l'autre, se broyant mutuellement les mains. Hermione quant à elle était une boule de nerf, et se tortillait les doigts machinalement, se retenant avec peine de se ronger les ongles.

- Je crois que j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire à propos de ce qui vous attend sauf la partie la plus importante. Je crois que je vous ai assez fait attendre. A quoi donc allez-vous être confrontés cette semaine? Eh bien chers étudiants sorciers du monde entier, vous allez remonter le temps.

Le vacarme qui se fit entendre dans la salle fut étranger à Hermione, elle était comme figée dans une bulle silencieuse et embuée. Toutes les conséquences de cette révélation se bousculaient dans son cerveau surchargé. Elle fut vaguement consciente des sautillements excités des jumelles à côté d'elle, ce qui confirma ce qu'elle avait pensé d'elles toutes ses années: ces filles étaient bien trop ignorantes. Ignorantes du fardeau en plus qui était jeté sur leurs épaules.

- Silence! Hurla une femme enrobée se tenant sur le côté de la scène.

Tout le monde se tut au bout de cinq minutes de chuchotements bruyant.

- Je vois que les réactions sont mitigées, reprit le Professeur Wildsmith en scrutant la salle. Certains d'entre vous semblent tout à fait conscients de la situation et des conséquences d'un voyage dans le temps. D'autres, plus… _optimistes_, ne semblent voir que le côté excitant de la situation. Sachez mes chers enfants, que ceci n'ajoute qu'à la dangerosité de la situation. En effet, il faut considérer le fait que le moindre faux geste, la moindre parole en l'air, peut changer le cours du présent. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. C'est un défi en plus qui vous attend. Gardez en tête les conséquences dévastatrices qu'une bêtise pourrait engendrer, finit-il en regardant sa montre de poche avant d'ajouter. Il est 9h21 exactement. A dix heure tapante, un Portotens vous transportera à la période qui vous à été assignée. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un Portotens est un objet qui peut s'assimiler à un Portoloin et à un Retourner de Temps fusionnés. Je laisse maintenant Miss Schilling vous expliquer les détails de votre voyage. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, que Merlin soit avec vous, et que le meilleur gagne!

Sur ce, le grand barbu se retira vers le côté de la salle, alors qu'une assez jeune et petite sorcière rousse d'avançait vers le centre.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-telle d'une voix calme mais forte grâce au Sonorus. Lorsque je vous aurais tout dit, vous serez invités à vous diriger vers le réfectoire qui à été aménagé en compartiments pour chacun des groupes. Tous les compartiments sont munis d'un Portotens ainsi que d'un guide spécifique à votre destination, à partager entre les membres d'une équipe. Chaque sorciers trouvera également une boîte à son nom qui contiendra deux tenues de tous les jours, une tenue de « défi », un vêtement de nuit et une cape de voyage. Ceux-ci seront bien sûr conformes au style vestimentaire de l'époque à laquelle vous êtes envoyés. Chaque groupe à été assigné différentes périodes temporelles. Nous avons également fait en sorte que vous soyez envoyés dans un pays dont la langue est parlée par au moins un des concurrents. N'essayez en aucun cas de transplaner, vous auriez une très mauvaise surprise. Sur ce, je crois que tout est dit. N'oubliez pas que les Portotens partent à dix heure _tapante_. Tout retard d'un membre du groupe mènera à la disqualification de l'intégralité des participants de l'équipe. Vous êtes libres de vous diriger vers vos compartiments. Bonne chance à tous, finit-elle d'un ton cérémonieux.

Hermione fut figée sur place. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait, où elle était, et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre.

- Hermione dépêches toi, on a plus qu'une demi heure avant le départ, la pressa Padma en la secouant frénétiquement.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, s'affola la Gryffondor en se levant d'un bond, suivant le flot pressé de jeunes sorciers se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle aperçut furtivement le profil de Brendan, ainsi qu'un flash de cheveux blonds vers l'avant du cortège. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'entre tous les sorciers présents autour d'elle, certains ne reviendraient peut être pas. Elle maudit soudain ce fichu Challenge, se disant que les enseignants pourraient au moins tester leurs niveaux pour voir qui était capable de participer. Elle mit l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, et se promit d'en parler à quelqu'un dès qu'elle reviendrait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le réfectoire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sans le vouloir semé les sœurs Patil, mais ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ce détail. La foule se dispersait entre les différentes allées et portes qui avaient été aménagées dans la salle. Les murs n'étaient que de fines cloisons, et les compartiments ne semblaient pas avoir de toit. Le tout devait avoir été mis en place pour l'intimité des équipes.

La brune commença à arpenter les couloirs bondés d'élèves qui bousculaient et cherchaient désespérément leur chemin. Elle repéra très vite la porte de son compartiment où son nom et celui de Malefoy brillaient en lettres d'or. La pièce était relativement petite et simple, elle contenait une lourde table en bois foncé, quatre fauteuils de cuir noir, et deux portes coulissantes sur le mur du fond. Sur la table, elle remarqua une boîte blanche de bonne dimension qui arborait son nom et prénom de la même écriture que celle sur la porte de la loge, ainsi qu'un disque de fer marqué des initiales « TC » et un carnet de cuir marron.

Se rappelant de la limite de temps, Hermione se précipita vers la boite qui devait contenir ses vêtements, et se rua vers la seule porte coulissante qui était ouverte. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'observer les options vestimentaires qui s'offraient à elle et prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire une robe rouge de type médiéval, qu'elle aurait probablement trouvée magnifique dans un autre contexte mais qui à l'instant se présentait comme une épine dans le pieds. Elle prit cinq bonnes minutes pour l'enfiler, trouva de coquettes bottines couleur or, qui servirent à la dépiter encore plus, puis rétrécit et mit le reste des affaires dans la besace à bandoulière qui lui avait été fournit, et plaça sa baguette dans son décolleté comme elle l'avait fait le jour du bal. Elle sortit en trombe de la petite pièce, essayant de marcher droit malgré la masse de tissus entremêlée dans ses jambes.

Malefoy était assit là, dans un des fauteuils noirs luisants, faisant léviter sans baguette et nonchalamment le Portotens en forme de disque dans sa main droite. Elle fut déconcertée par l'action si désinvolte du jeune homme. En effet, la magie sans baguette était très difficile à réaliser car plus rien ne canalisait la puissance du sortilège lancé. Un simple sortilège de lévitation comme celui-ci pouvait se transformer en catastrophe incontrôlable. Le fait que ce serpent soit capable d'une telle concentration la faisait se sentir aussi puissante qu'un veracrasse. Elle avait par le passé eut trop peur des conséquences d'un sortilège mal contrôlé, et n'avait de se fait jamais tenté l'expérience, alors que le Serpentard avait probablement eut un tuteur compétent pour lui apprendre.

- Granger ferme la bouche, s'amusa ledit Serpentard en reprenant le Portotens dans sa main, son légendaire sourire en place. Ce n'est pas très élégant pour une femme de ton rang de baver, même devant les prouesses d'un Dieu.

- On a pas le temps pour tes railleries, Malefoy, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers l'horloge au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il nous reste trois minutes, est-ce que tu as pu lire quelque chose dans le guide?

- Il est vide, répondit-il en se levant en lui tendant le petit livre, mais je sais que nous partons pour l'an 1566.

En effet, une l'inscription « 1566 » était apparue en lettres d'or sur la première de couverture en cuir marron. Hermione passa un fin doigt sur les chiffres, avant d'ouvrir le livre au pages blanches. Une fois son inspection terminée, elle plaça soigneusement le petit guide dans sa bourse.

- 1566... Réfléchit-elle. N'est-ce pas l'année à laquelle…

- Agnès Waterhouse fut pendue pour sorcellerie alors qu'elle n'était qu'une cracmole, finit-il automatiquement en lui jetant un regard amusé.

Cette femme avait été la première d'une longue série à avoir été mise à mort pour sorcellerie. Ils devraient être très prudents, surtout dans ces temps de soupçons.

- Trente secondes avant départ, retentit une voix monocorde au dessus de leurs têtes.

La Gryffondor regarda son partenaire nerveusement, alors qu'il lui tendait le disque de fer. La boule de stress toujours logée au creux de son estomac, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus émettre un son. Elle et Malefoy était à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre, une ambiance tendue s'était installée alors qu'elle regardait fixement le pieds de la table, dans un effort pour ne pas croiser son regard et lui montrer son trouble.

- Vingt secondes, ajouta la voix.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa tenue si particulière. Même dans un accoutrement de style ancien, il arrivait à garder sa dignité. Il portait une veste verte assez claire aux broderies en or, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir simple et des bottes de cuire noires. Elle fut interrompue par la voix de l'objet de son examinassions.

- Joli décolleté Granger, apprécia-t-il nonchalamment, comme si la situation était on ne peut plus normale.

- Dix secondes, décompta la voix.

La sorcière se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et incrédule, puis de couvrir sa chair de ses cheveux détachés. Il était incorrigible. Comment survivrait-elle une semaine seule avec lui dans un environnement hostile?

- Cinq.

_Respires Hermione._

- Quatre.

_Tu peux le faire._

- Trois.

_Tu es une Gryffondor._

- Deux.

Elle planta de grands yeux chocolat dans ceux glacés de son vis-à-vis.

- Un.

Poussée par une vague de panique, elle eut juste le temps d'agripper la main du Serpentard avant de sentir un crochet invisible au niveau de son nombril l'attirer vers un néant.

* * *

Sadique d'en rester là je sais, mais je trouvais que c'était un moment parfait pour la fin de ce chapitre! =D Ne me détestez pas je vous en prie! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et pour accorder ne serait-ce qu'une infime importance à mon histoire! Je suis avide de vos avis, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part!

Petite question (ou pas), je vais suivre le conseil de certaines de mes reviewers, je cherche donc une beta-reader! Si par chance quelqu'un se portait volontaire pour corriger ma (ou mes) fanfic(s), ce serait au top! Contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressés! =)

Sur ce, à la prochaine les amis! Love, Lady-LylychoO.


End file.
